Noches de ensueño y desvelo
by katherine-saotome-tendo
Summary: Akane tiene un problema e intenta resolverlo, Ranma intenta averiguar lo que le pasa y se entera de su problema sin que ella se de cuenta,ahora¿Qué pasará cuando unos simples sueños se conviertan en los detonantes para que los deseos salgan a la luz? C.VI
1. Jugadas de la mente

_**¡Aquí estoy con mi tercera creación! Espero que sea de su agrado…disfrútenlo.**_

_**¡Advertencia! ¡Advertencia! Este relato tiene contenido no acto para cardíacos ni para niños menores de 13 años…blablabla…parezco programa de televisión ¬¬U jejeje…por algo tiene ranking M pero ya conozco las mañitas de muchas de aquí así que disfruten…**_

Todos los personajes incluidos en esta historia le pertenecen únicamente a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi…yo sólo los tomé prestado…

-**blablabla- **comentarios

_**-blablabla- **_pensamientos

**Noches de ensueño y desvelo**

Capitulo 1: **Las jugadas de la mente**

Era una hermosa mañana de domingo, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado y el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor.

En el dojo Tendo, Kasumi y Nodoka preparaban el desayuno como todas las mañanas, el silencio y la armonía abundaban en los alrededores, cosa que era bastante extraña debido a todos los acontecimientos que se vivían día a día.

Akane terminaba de arreglarse en su habitación, se había colocado una falda color blanco un poco más arriba de las rodillas y una blusa azul clara con un escote cuadrado que dejaba ver poco pero si remarcaba muy bien su figura. Estaba perfectamente combinada en la ropa pero tenía un gesto que espantaba, ojeras enormes y cada 10 segundos lanzaba un bostezo.

Se miró al espejo e hizo una mueca sorprendida por el deplorable estado en que se encontraba.

-**shimatta…esta es la tercera noche en que no pude dormir…- **suspiró con frustración-** si sigo así terminaré enloqueciendo- **

Se dirigió hacía la puerta girando el pomo de la misma. Salió cerrándola tras de sí y comenzó a caminar lentamente como si sus pies se hubieran convertido en bloques de 5 kilos cada uno, temía que en cualquier momento terminara en el suelo por el sueño que la tenía dominaba casi por completo.

Cabizbaja continuó su recorrido hasta que escuchó una voz que le hizo poner los vellos de punta.

-**Ohayou ¡Oe! ¿daiyoubu ka?- **preguntó Ranma con un deje de preocupación al ver a la chica casi dormida de pie- **te notas extraña- **

La había notado de igual manera desde hace un par de días pero en ese momento se veía peor que nunca, estaba medio despeinada y notaba que cada cierto tiempo un bostezo se hacía presente. Algo le ocurría y él tenía que averiguarlo.

-**¿na…na…ni?- **respondió al mismo tiempo que daba un paso hacía atrás. De un momento a otro su rostro se había tornado de un rojo intenso, le empezaron a sudar las manos y las piernas le parecían de gelatina.

- **Iie…Iie…estoy…bi…bien…de…debo ba…jar- **logró decir torpemente mientras que sacudía las manos frenéticamente intentando ser convincente cosa que no logró al percatarse como el muchacho había cruzado los brazos en su pecho arqueando una ceja transmitiéndole "si como no, eso no me lo creo"- **hablamos luego-**

Dicho esto pasó casi como un rayo al lado del joven dejándolo extrañado y totalmente desconcertado.

-_**¿Qué le pasará? Está muy rara…algo le está pasando y pienso averiguarlo…pase lo que pase averiguaré lo que le ocurre o me dejo de llamar Ranma Saotome- **_se dijo mientras caminaba por donde su prometida había pasado segundos atrás.

Abajo en el comedor, Akane aún respiraba agitado y su corazón seguía descontrolado. Estaba tratando de calmarse antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de su estado. En ese momento apareció Nabiki sentándose en su respectivo puesto observando un poco extrañada a la peli-azul.

-**Ohayou Akane-chan...por lo que veo anoche tampoco pudiste dormir ¿ne? –**preguntó con indiferencia.

-**algo así- **respondió mientras bostezaba seguidamente se restregó los ojos y estiró sus brazos.

-** para que no puedas dormir deben ser sueños bastantes sugerentes- **sonriendo pícaramente.

-**¡NA…NABIKI! ¿Pero qué cosas dices?- **gritó la chica con las mejillas totalmente rojas y avergonzada por tal comentario.

-**no dije nada malo-** respondió rascándose la mejilla con su dedo índice fingiendo demencia. Entrecerró los ojos y con una sonrisa maliciosa prosiguió- **además soñar ese tipo de cosas es muy normal y más cuando estás enamorada- **

Juntó sus manos apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y reposando la barbilla sobre estas.

- **dime ¿Ranma-kun domina la situación o tú lo dominas a él?-**

**-¿Te volviste completamente loca? Yo jamás soñaría tal cosa y mucho menos con un pervertido como él- **agregó cruzando los brazos y girando la mirada hacía un lado tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-**¿A quién le estás diciendo pervertido?- **preguntó Ranma detrás de ella con el ceño completamente fruncido. Por suerte para la chica él sólo había escuchado la última palabra.

-**ya sabes la respuesta…no tienes ni que preguntar- **respondió sin mirarlo a la cara.

-**por milésima vez…yo no soy ningún pervertido- **mencionó mientras se iba sentando para luego mirarla fieramente.

-**si claro…como no…dices que no eres un pervertido de lo peor cuando no haces nada cuando cada chica que se encuentra contigo se te lanza encima- **espetó fulminándolo con la mirada.

-**yo no tengo la culpa de que siempre Shampoo o las demás se me lancen encima- **dijo con los brazos cruzados en el pecho sin dejar de mirarla con enfado.

-**Pobrecito…entonces te acosan y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo ¡ja! no me hagas reír- **rió irónicamente. Giró la cabeza hacía el lado contrario tratando de controlar los celos que le invadieron de pronto.

-**Ya sé que es lo que te pasa…- **mencionó mientras que colocaba los brazos por detrás de su cabeza sonriendo egocéntricamente-**estas C-E-L-O-S-A- **agregó deletreando dándole énfasis a la última palabra.

- **¡ja! No seas egocéntrico Ranma…estaría loca si me pusiera celosa por un niño malcriado como tú- **sentenció mirándolo de reojo sonriendo triunfalmente al ver como el muchacho había cambiado su gesto a uno de enojo.

-** pues a mí que me importa que una niña fea como tú se ponga celosa…tengo a muchas chicas detrás de mí mucho más bonitas que tú- **sacándole la lengua.

-**pues debo decir que esas chicas tienen un muy mal gusto- **asesinándolo con la mirada.

Nabiki observaba con aburrimiento la batalla de insultos que se había desatado. Aparecieron Soun y Ghenma con unas sonrisas de oreja a oreja, ya habían escuchado la discusión y optaron por tratar de "calmar" el ambiente.

-**chicos no deberían de pelear…recuerden que pronto se casarán y nuestras familias serán una sola- **dijo Soun mientras se sentaba en su puesto.

-**Tendo-kun tiene razón muchachos…deberían de llevarse mejor- **sugirió el hombre del turbante imitando la acción de su amigo.

A los segundos sus gestos de alegría cambiaron a uno de tristeza y resignación al ver como los jóvenes hacían caso omiso de sus palabras y se miraban fieramente mientras que unos rayitos azules chocaban entre ellos.

-**Saotome-kun estos chicos ni siquiera nos escuchan- **mencionó lanzando suspirando pesadamente.

-**esos muchachos no tiene remedio- **añadió Ghenma igual de resignado cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-**ustedes son los que no tiene remedio- **sentenció Nabiki observando a los dos hombres que la miraban con signos de interrogación sobre la cabeza.

Ranma y Akane voltearon a ver a sus padres para luego volver a mirarse con furia y culminando con que cada uno giró el rostro a lados contrarios como un par de niños malcriados.

Después de desayunar, Ranma se fue al dojo a entrenar, Akane a su habitación y los demás a hacer lo de costumbre.

En el dojo, el chico de trenza lanzaba algunas katas y patadas a un adversario invisible, llevaba una hora sin parar. Aún seguía ofendido por las palabras dichas por su prometida.

-_** Kawaiikune onna...Akane no baka ¿Cómo no puede entender que no soy ningún pervertido?…yo no tengo la culpa de que Shampoo apenas me vea me abrace…kuso…es una obstinada-**_ paró su entrenamiento, tomó una toalla que estaba en el suelo y comenzó a secar el sudor que resbalaba por su frente

-_**¿Dé que estaría hablando con Nabiki? ¿Acaso estaban hablando de mí? Conociendo a Nabiki intentaba ponerla en ridículo-**_ se acostó boca arriba colocando las manos detrás de la cabeza con la mirada fija en el techo.

- _**ahora se me hará más difícil tratar de saber que le ocurre a Akane…está muy rara aunque su humor sigue igual que siempre…demo…esta mañana si que estuvo extraña y eso me preocupa- **_se sonrojó levemente por lo dicho de último- _**tengo que saberlo-**_ se levantó con una sonrisa egocéntrica y apretó el puño izquierdo frente a él.

-**pase lo que pase averiguaré lo que te ocurre...a Ranma Saotome nada se le escapa- **

Dicho esto salió del dojo para darse un baño y cumplir su objetivo.

En su habitación, Akane leía o intentaba leer un libro. Llevaba casi una hora intentando comprender lo que decía el primer capitulo pero su mente estaba concentrada en otra cosa que no tenía nada que con leer.

Se rindió dejando la lectura aún lado y apoyando su cabeza en el escritorio con los brazos de por miedo suspiró sonoramente.

-**¡shimatta!** **Tengo que acabar con esto…si continuó así terminaré en un manicomio…y lo peor de todo es que ya están empezando a darse cuenta, incluso el despistado baka de Ranma se fijó en mi estado…demo ¿Qué puedo hacer?-**

Se irguió apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la silla, cerró los ojos y estirando las brazos hacía arriba respiró profundo.

_**-para buscar una solución primero tengo que hablar con alguien…no tengo la menor idea de que hacer…es la primera vez que me ocurre esto-**_ se sonrojó considerablemente al recordar los sueños que cada vez se hacían más sugerentes al pasar los días. Agitó la cabeza tratando de alejar sus pensamientos nada santos.

- _**kuso…me estoy volviendo una pervertida ¿Cómo es posible que me esté pasando esto a mí? Tengo que hablar con alguien…demo ¿Con quién?- **_levantó la mirada poniendo su dedo índice sobre la comisura de sus labios.

**-¿Kasumi?-** una gotita estilo anime rodó en su cabeza.

-_**mejor no…moriría de la impresión si le cuento algo así-**_

**-¿Nabiki?-** otra gotita más grande rodó por su frente.

- _**ni loca…tendría que vender mi alma para pagarle y mantenerle la boca cerrada y aún así corro el riesgo de que toda Nerima se entere de mis exóticos sueños sin mencionar que se la pasaría burlándose de mí toda mi vida- **_sacudió la cabeza y volvió a poner gesto pensativo.

**-¿Tía Nodoka?- **suspiró para luego reír nerviosamente.

-_**Podría ser…demo…eso traería como consecuencia de que la incite a convencerme de que cumpla ese sueño con su hijo y así darle su tan ansiado heredero- **_Empezó a sudar frío imaginándose a la Señora Nodoka con katana en mano sugiriéndole "inocentemente" que hiciera realidad su fantasía con Ranma. Volvió a sacudir la cabeza para luego suspirar pesadamente.

_**-¿El doctor Tofu? Es una posibilidad pero moriría de vergüenza contarle algo así…se me acaban las opciones...otousan, ojisan y por supuesto Ranma quedan descartados…tendría que mudarme si Ranma se entera de algo así- **_

Se imaginó al chico burlándose frenéticamente mientras le gritaba "Hentai"; "pervertida"; "sabía que no podrías resistir a mis encantos", entre otras cosas. Sacudió su cabeza con más fuerza.

Colocó ambas manos en cada lado de su cabeza y con desesperación siguió su pensamiento.

-_**kuso…kuso ¿Qué demonios haré? Creo que lo mejor será que vaya a hablar con el doctor Tofu, de todas maneras él es médico…sabrá que tengo que hacer al respecto-**_

Se levantó dispuesta a arreglarse y emprender su camino hacía el consultorio de su futuro cuñado.

Ranma se había duchado y vestido con su habitual atuendo chino, estaba totalmente decidido hablar con su prometida y hacerle decir cual era el motivo de su extraña conducta.

Cuando iba a salir de su habitación logró ver que la chica caminaba en dirección a las escaleras, notó que estaba vestida para salir y como ella no lo había visto decidió seguirla y tal vez así averiguaría que le estaba pasando sin tener que preguntarle y arriesgarse a que lo mandara a volar hacía el otro extremo de Japón.

La estuvo siguiendo muy de cerca, percibió lo nerviosa que estaba, jugaba de vez en cuando con sus pulgares mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban de un leve carmín.

-_**Akane esta realmente rara ¿A dónde pensará ir?-**_ frunció levemente el ceño al saber que el destino de la chica era el consultorio del Doctor Tofu-_** ¿Qué pensará hacer? ¿Será que aún le interesa el Doctor?- **_

Al llegar, Akane estaba totalmente nerviosa, tocó una vez la puerta y las ganas de salir corriendo le entraron de pronto y cuando iba a echarse a correr la puerta se abrió.

-**Akane-chan…que sorpresa…pasa…estás en tu casa-** saludó amablemente mientras le daba paso para que la chica entrara.

Ya adentro, ella se sentó en uno de los muebles mientras que esperaba nerviosamente al Doctor que había ido a preparar té.

Por otra parte Ranma entró sigilosamente hasta ponerse cerca de la entrada de la sala donde estaba la chica, la observó con sumo cuidado para que no lo descubriera. Tuvo que esconderse rápidamente al ver que el hombre experto en medicina se acercaba, después de que el peligro pasó regresó a situarse en su puesto.

-**muy bien Akane-chan ¿A qué debo tu visita? ¿Ocurre algo en casa?-**preguntó amablemente mientras servía el té y le daba una taza a la chica.

-**arigato-** dijo mientras tomaba la pequeña taza y tomaba un sorbo. Dejó la misma sobre la mesa y comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares- **pues…es que…soy yo la del problema-** dijo bajando la voz mientras avanzaba con sus palabras.

-**¿Estás enferma?-** preguntó extrañado mientras tomaba un poco más de té.

-**pues…sinceramente no se si se deba a una enfermedad…etto…yo…tal vez sí sea alguna enfermedad extraña…no se-** respondió mientras que seguía jugando con sus pulgares manteniendo la cabeza gacha.

-** Akane-chan si quieres olvida que soy amigo de la familia y trátame como un médico que jamás hubiera visto…por lo que veo es un tema que es difícil de tratar, si te incomoda podría intentar con otra táctica…puedes decirme lo que sea y así ayudarte o tratar de hacer lo posible para que te sientas mejor-** mencionó con una sonrisa observando a la nerviosa chica que lo veía con ganas de llorar.

**-descuide…vine con usted por que era la única persona con quien puedo hablar sobre este tema…es algo realmente vergonzoso-** culminó brindándole esa sonrisa tan encantadora que hacía que Ranma se sintiera en las nubes. El hombre le devolvió el gesto y le hizo un gesto para que continuara, respiró profundo y continuó.

- **pues todo comenzó hace tres noches…he tenido sueños que me acosan cada vez que me duermo…no he podido dormir desde entonces-**

**-demo ¿Qué clases de sueños son?-** preguntó con interés mientras que tomaba su barbilla con su mano derecha.

-**pues…-** se sonrojo levemente y casi en un susurro respondió- **...son eróticos- **

-** entiendo...cuéntame ¿son los mismos sueños o diferentes?- **

-** pues es como una especie de película…el primero fue hace tres noches y desde entonces se han hecho más apasionados…anoche…-** se detuvo dudosa de continuar.

-** Akane-chan…este tema para ti es algo nuevo pero tienes que contarme todo para ver si logro descubrir el por que de esos sueños…dime ¿Son relaciones sexuales?**

La chica abrió los ojos como platos y más roja no se pudo poner, dudó si responder o no pero las ganas de acabar con ese martirio la incitaron a confesar. Asintió levemente sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-** muy bien ¿Cómo se han desarrollado las cosas? Y para que se haga fácil para ti no me digas quién es él protagonista de tus sueños…no quiero que te sientas incómoda- **mencionó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-**esta bien-** se sintió aliviada. A pesar de que el tema era bastante vergonzoso sabía que podía confiar en él, se sentía segura y optó por seguir con la historia. Aclaró la garganta y respiró hondo tratando de reunir fuerzas.

-**bueno…le contaré el de anoche…pues como le había dicho es como una película que se detiene y luego continúa…el primer día apenas fue un beso y así sucesivamente…--**

Él asintió dándole a entender que continuara. Ella cerró los ojos para poder imaginar los hechos.

**Sueño de Akane (relatado desde su punto de vista)**

Me encontraba en mi habitación haciendo la tarea, estaba sentada en mi escritorio escribiendo lo que parecía ser unos ejercicios de matemáticas. Como era mediodía, el calor era insoportable, tenía puesto un top de color blanco que me llevaba un poco más debajo de los senos dejando ver mi abdomen y un pantaloncillo color azul. Parecía la ropa de Nabiki.

Estaba sudando intensamente, cada cierto tiempo pasaba el dorso de mi mano derecha por la frente secando las gotas de sudor que rodaban velozmente por mis mejillas; sentía mi cara arder debido a la temperatura. Tenía la ventana abierta y sin embargo me sentía ahogada.

Solté el lápiz sobre el cuaderno y me estiré descansando la espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla.

Sentí que llamaron a la puerta, me levanté extrañada ya que yo creía estar sola en casa.

Me apoye cuidadosamente sobre la puerta esperando que se repitiera el sonido pensando que podría haber sido mi imaginación. Pasaron algunos segundos y pensé que lo había imaginado pero no fue así, sentí dos leves toques y di unos cuantos hacía atrás un poco asustada. Trague en seco y opté por preguntar.

-**¿Qui…quién…es?- **esperanzada que fuera algunas de mis hermanas que habían llegado sin que yo me diera cuenta, pero, me tranquilizó saber de quién se trataba la voz.

-**Soy yo Akane…déjame pasar- **me dijo desde afuera. Le abrí casi inmediatamente con un gesto de enfado por el susto que me había dado.

-**Baka…casi me matas del susto- **le regañe haciendo que él me dedicara una pequeña sonrisa. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y me apoye sobre el marco de la puerta. Le sonreí traviesamente.

- **¿Y qué se te ofrece ó viniste sólo a quedarte allí parado viéndome como lo estás haciendo en este instante?- **observé como se sonrojo un poco al sentirse descubierto pero inmediatamente recuperó la compostura dedicándome una seductora sonrisa.

-** ¿y cómo te estaba mirando?- **preguntó sensualmente mientras se acercaba a mí a paso lento. Ahora era yo la desconcertada.

Me quedé estática viendo como se acercaba observándome fijamente, me tomó por la cintura atrayéndome hacía él pegándome hacía su torso. Se inclinó hacía adelante y reaccioné de golpe al sentir su tibio aliento cerca de mi oído.

- **responde ¿Cómo se supone que te estaba viendo?- **me sentí desfallecer al escuchar su voz ronca y cargada de sensualidad. Mi corazón empezó a latir desenfrenadamente, eso hizo despertar en mí un deseo incontrolable hacía él.

Por alguna extraña razón no actué como siempre suelo hacerlo, por el contrario, me dejé llevar por la situación y decidí llevarle el juego.

-**pues…una mirada…-** fui subiendo mis manos dando pequeñas caricias sobre su pecho hasta posarla sobre sus hombros.

- **llena de pasión- **rodeé mis brazos sobre su cuello.

-** deseo- **subí la mirada para encontrarme con la de él.

- **ansias- **me apegué más él, quería que la distancia entre nosotros fuera nula.

- **amor- **dije casi en un susurro para luego ponerme de puntillas y darle un pequeño beso sobre la comisura de los labios. Regresé a mi posición original y lo observé con una sonrisa sensual.

Sentí que apretó su agarre dejándome sin escapatoria pero en ese momento lo que menos quería hacer era escapar, a pesar de que mi corazón parecía que se me iba a salir del pecho y las piernas me temblaban en mi mente, de algún modo, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. El deseo me tenía casi dominada, observar esos ojos clavados sobre mí me hacía sentir la mujer mas deseada sobre la tierra.

**-por lo que veo eres adivina- **me fue empujando hasta quedar por completo dentro de la habitación.

Cerró la puerta con el pie y se giró dejándome recostada sobre la misma y procedió a apoyarse totalmente sobre mí. Se acercó nuevamente hacía mi oído y me habló casi en un susurro.

- **eres la mujer más hermosa que pueda existir…me encanta que seas mi esposa- **

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar la palabra "esposa", me pregunté como había pasado todo aunque mis neuronas no estaban pendientes de otra cosa que no fuera en el hombre que me tenía acorralada.

Sentí pequeños escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo al sentir sus húmedos y tibios labios sobre mi cuello. Daba pequeños besos sobre mi piel, sentía que la sangre comenzaba a correr por mis venas a velocidades extremas. Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por aquella deliciosa sensación producto de esos roces.

Continuó su camino de besos hasta llegar a mi clavícula ascendiendo nuevamente reiniciando su recorrido. Retuve un gemido mordiéndome el labio inferior al sentir como cambiaba sus labios por su lengua dando pequeñas lamidas.

Mi respiración era entre cortada, la de él también, ambos estábamos muertos de calor y no era por la temperatura del ambiente, el día se quedaba frío delante de la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos.

Mis manos comenzaron a moverse por sí solas, las fui bajando lentamente dando leves caricias por sus hombros y luego por los brazos. Las volví a levantar y comencé de nuevo a descender sobre su pecho recalcando sus pectorales y su abdomen bien formado.

Lo empujé un poco para poder quitarle la camisa que para mí ya era un estorbo, él se dio cuenta de mi intención y se separó por completo para quitársela y posteriormente tirarla por algún rincón de la habitación y casi inmediatamente se volvió a apoyar sobre mí.

Sus manos recorrían mi silueta con una lentitud desesperante mientras que devoraba a besos mi cuello y sus alrededores.

Tenía la necesidad de probar sus labios, a pesar de que había dicho que yo era su esposa era la primera vez en mi memoria que hacía ese tipo de cosas pero las ganas y el deseo eran mayor que mi voluntad.

Giré mi rostro buscando su atención, cosa que no tardó en llegar. Me encontré con su mirada; sus ojos brillaban intensamente, respiraba agitado y un par de flequillos caían sobre su frente haciéndolo excitantemente atractivo.

Prácticamente se lanzó sobre mí devorando mis labios en un apasionado beso, colocó una mano sobre mi trasero apretándolo suavemente mientras que la otra recorría mi espalda con fervor.

A los pocos segundos sentí su lengua rozar mis labios queriendo intensificar el beso, cosa que acepté sin pensarlo entre abriendo la boca.

Devoraba, recorría con su lengua el interior de mi boca, una guerra pasional se desataba entre mi lengua y la suya para ver quién duraba más en la boca del otro. Mis manos recorrían su bien formada espalda mientras que las suyas quemaban cada porción de mi cuerpo que tocaban.

Para mi sorpresa en un movimiento rápido y sin dejar de besarme, bajó ambas manos colocándolas en mi trasero levantándome del suelo, por instinto rodeé su cintura con mis piernas quedando así nuestras intimidades en contacto a través de las ropas.

A pesar de la vestimenta podía sentir su masculinidad totalmente excitada entre mis muslos avivando en mí la llama de deseo desenfrenado que se había despertado en el momento que clavó su mirada en la mía.

Lo abracé con fuerza profundizando más el ardiente beso pero la falta de aire no se hizo esperar, nos separamos apenas un poco para recuperar el aliento; nuestras narices chocaban, nuestros alientos se encontraban. Sin abrir los ojos nuevamente nos besamos de igual forma mientras que comenzaba a caminar lentamente hacía la cama.

Llegando a nuestro destino, suavemente me depósito sobre el colchón sin dejar de disfrutar mis labios y se colocó sobre mí. Su mano derecha viajaba desde mi cintura hacía uno de mis muslos. Subía y bajaba rozando de vez en cuando mi intimidad con sus dedos.

Dejó mis labios y comenzó a bajar besando cada sector; primero la barbilla, luego mi cuello, siguió por mi clavícula hasta llegar al comienzo de mis senos, el cual se entretuvo unos minutos besando y lamiendo con suavidad mirándome de vez en cuando.

Sus manos subieron por mi estómago hasta llegar a donde terminaba mi pequeña prenda.

Sin pedir permiso, se levantó un poco y con ambas manos subió el top hasta dejar en descubierto mis pechos. En ese momento debí haberme enojado pero sinceramente estaba desesperada por que lo hiciera.

Me miró a los ojos por un momento dedicándome una seductora sonrisa para luego comenzar nuevamente a darme pequeños besos en el comienzo de mis pechos pero esta vez prosiguió a seguir descendiendo poco a poco intensificando su recorrido con lamidas que me hacían estremecer en mi interior. Subió hasta el centro de uno de ellos y comenzar a chupar uno de mis pezones con suavidad.

Cientos de choques eléctricos recorrieron mi espina al sentir como su lengua húmeda recorría mis pechos con tal maestría y mientras que se encargaba de uno con su boca, con una de sus manos se dedicaba a masajear con delicadeza mi seno libre.

Reprimía mis gemidos apretando mis labios, mordiéndolos, echaba mí cabeza hacía atrás mientras que mis manos recorrían su espalda con intensidad. Llegué hasta la liga de su pantalón y comencé a bajarlo poco a poco hasta donde pude llegar, él terminó de quitárselo para quedarse en bóxer.

Dejó el pecho que estaba besando para dirigirse al otro y prestarle la debida atención.

Me costaba respirar, sentía que el corazón se me podría paralizar en cualquier momento, con cada beso, cada caricia, mis vellos se erizaban y la piel se me ponía de gallina.

Una de sus manos se dirigió hasta el comienzo del short, la dirigió hasta el botón del mismo y con agilidad lo desabrochó bajando con lentitud el cierre. Subió la mano acariciando mi abdomen y volvió a descender llevándose consigo la prenda. Levanté un poco el trasero para que se le hiciera más cómodo quitarlo.

Se irguió quitándome por completo la prenda, se colocó las manos en su cintura y se dispuso a admirarme de arriba abajo.

-**Jamás me cansaré de admirarte…eres lo más bello que he visto en mi vida- **dijo tiernamente observándome con dulzura. Yo le sonreí como recompensa a tan hermosas palabras.

Llevó su mano hasta el comienzo de mis bragas y fue bajándola poco a poco. Se inclinó para dar pequeños besos en mi vientre siguiendo su trayectoria hacía mi intimidad.

Cuando la quitó por completo se levantó e hizo lo mismo con su ropa interior quedando así completamente desnudo. Se posicionó sobre mí y abrí mis piernas para que se acomodara entre ellas.

Por primera vez sentir el contacto directo de nuestras intimidades me hizo arquear la espalda y echar la cabeza hacía atrás.

Él daba apasionados besos en mi cuello y hombros. Yo tenía esa necesidad agobiante de completar el acto y para incitarlo a que continuara, levanté las caderas buscando un mayor contacto consiguiendo como resultado, un ronco gemido de parte de él.

Seguí con los roces mientras que él seguía devorando ferozmente mi piel. Arrasaba insaciable cada porción de mi cuerpo que sus labios besaba y sus manos acariciaban. La temperatura estaba al máximo, sentía una quemante desesperación en mi vientre que cada vez se hacía más incontrolable, quería, necesitaba que estuviera dentro de mí.

No pude evitar soltar un leve gemido al sentir como él reaccionaba acompañándome en mi danza. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y me dispuse a devorar sus labios de forma hambrienta e insaciable.

El ritmo de aquel baile exótico se hacía cada vez más rápido e intenso. Me tomó de la cintura y me levantó un poco para que aquellos roces fueran más parecidos a lo que se aproximaba. Cada vez lanzábamos gemidos más sonoros y el juego de caricias era cada vez más vivo y rápido.

Estaba fuera sí, sentía mi cuerpo en llamas, mi sangre era fuego líquido corriendo por mis venas. Nuestros cuerpos sudorosos se compenetraban perfectamente en aquello que se asemejaba a lo que significaba el acto más bello y puro de amor.

Mi ansiedad y las ganas de subir al próximo nivel me impulsaron a darle más velocidad a los roces que se habían convertido en un intenso juego de embestidas.

Él supo entonces que había llegado el momento para seguir. Se detuvo bruscamente y me observó fijamente a los ojos como queriéndome pedir permiso. Me enterneció por dentro y sin necesidad de usar palabras lo besé tiernamente y le quité un par de flequillos que obstruían su hermosa pero intensa mirada.

Comencé nuevamente con los roces y sin dudarlo rodeé su cintura con mis piernas para que así tuviera más que claro que estaba ansiosa por continuar.

Me sonrió con ternura y acarició suavemente mi mejilla con una de sus manos mientras que correspondía a mis movimientos.

Me dijo algo casi en un susurro que no logré entender muy bien pero no le presté mucho importancia ya que estaba totalmente embriagada por tantas sensaciones tan placenteras que embargaban mi cuerpo en ese instante.

Y cuando por fin él iba a dar el próximo y definitivo paso…

**Fin del sueño.**

**-y cuando llegamos a la parte decisiva desperté completamente empapada de sudor y casi sin respirar- **culminó la chica abriendo los ojos lentamente con la cara tan roja que podía encenderse en llamas en cualquier momento- **eso…eso…es to…do- **agregó torpemente sin levantar la mirada.

Ranma había escuchado todo los detalles de tan exótica y excitante explicación desde donde estaba: tenía los ojos abiertos tanto como podía, la boca abierta a más no poder y el rostro tan rojo o quizás más que su camisa. Estaba recostado en la pared casi acostado en el suelo con la mirada perdida en algún punto del lugar.

Desde que Akane comenzó a relatar su sueño no pudo evitar imaginarse la situación con ella. Una hemorragia nasal no se hizo esperar, sentía la cara arder. Bajó su mirada para encontrarse con cierta parte de su anatomía que también había reaccionado sin darse cuenta. Se tapó la nariz intentando no desangrarse.

_**-¿por eso no ha estado durmiendo? Ya veo por que no quería responder a las preguntas que le hacían en la casa- **_sacudió frenéticamente la cabeza tratando de tranquilizarse- _**Tranquilízate Ranma…Tranquilo…tengo que salir de aquí inmediatamente…si Akane me descubre mi muerte será muy pero muy dolorosa-**_

Se levantó dirigiendo la vista hacía su "animado amigo"- **¡**_**kuso! Tú si que eres inoportuno…vaya momento que escogiste para dar aviso ¿ahora que hago? necesito agua fría en este instante-**_

Sigilosamente salió del establecimiento cuidando no ser visto en semejantes condiciones. Saltó de techo en techo rogando que ninguno de sus enemigos o "prometidas" se aparecieran y vieran su nariz goteando sangre y cierta parte visiblemente levantada.

En el consultorio, Akane esperaba cabizbaja al Doctor que se había ido a buscar un libro de Psicología para tratar de resolver el asunto. Después de varios minutos, el hombre apareció leyendo concentrado mientras se volvía a sentar.

-**muy bien Akane-chan…por lo que observé…lo que te ocurre es gracias a tu subconsciente- **notó como la chica ladeaba un poco la cabeza a un lado frunciendo levemente el ceño demostrando que no entendía.

- **te explicaré…los sueños…en las mayorías de las ocasiones te demuestran los deseos más profundos de tu conciencia…como dijiste…ese sueño que has tenido es como una película…hasta que no termina no se acabará…es decir…que posiblemente esta noche acabe todo y puedas seguir durmiendo tranquilamente- **sonriéndole con ternura

-**mis deseos…- **susurró sonrojándose levemente- **no se como agradecerle- **sonrió avergonzada.

-**no tienes de que preocuparte…en realidad no hice nada…sólo te expliqué la posible causa de tus desvelos…no te preocupes Akane-chan…esos sueños son productos de que estas madurando…suele pasar en la mayoría de los adolescentes…a veces pasa cuando lo deseas fuertemente-**

**-sinceramente no se como me atreví a contar algo así…pero me siento muy bien haberme abierto…necesitaba desahogarme…al menos entiendo lo que me ocurre…demo…espero que termine…quisiera volver a dormir- **dijo divertida.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta siendo acompañada por él.

- **arigato-** agradeció haciendo una reverencia.

-**descuida Akane-chan…me siento verdaderamente alagado que me hayas confesado un secreto así…no te preocupes…jamás se lo diré a nadie…eres mi paciente y debo respetar tu privacidad y como amiga es mi deber guardar este secreto- **

Se despidieron y Akane comenzó su regreso a su casa, en el camino iba pensando en lo que le había dicho el doctor ¿Sería posible que fuera producto de sus hormonas ó era su mayor deseo? se detuvo abriendo los ojos como platos.

- _**Akane…te estas volviendo una completa pervertida…baka, baka, baka ¿Qué pensaría mi familia si se llegara a enterar de algo así? Moriría de vergüenza…espero que esta noche acabe todo- **_suspiró retomando su camino.

Ranma no había tardado ni 10 minutos en llegar a la casa, subió velozmente las escaleras sin saludar a nadie metiéndose sin preguntar al baño que por suerte estaba vacío cerrando la puerta con seguro.

Abrió el grifo de agua fría para llenar la bañera y juntó sus manos imitando una taza llenándolas de agua y se empapó la cara. Inevitablemente se convirtió en chica pero en ese momento agradecía tener esa maldición.

Siguió mojándose por que a pesar de tener el cuerpo de una mujer, la temperatura y las sensaciones seguían en su interior quemándolo por dentro.

-**chikuso…cálmate…cálmate…tienes que controlarte…eres Ranma Saotome… tienes autocontrol-**se regañaba así mismo mientras que casi metía la cara en la bañera buscando más frío.

Ya más calmado cerró el grifo de agua fría para abrir el de agua caliente y poner a llenar por completo la tina y mientras que esta se llenaba se iba desvistiendo recordando cada una de las palabras dichas por su prometida, miles de mariposas revoloteaban ferozmente en su estómago.

Ya llena la bañera cerró el grifo y procedió a sumergirse de pies a cabeza, ascendió con cuerpo masculino. Se recostó dejándose resbalar hasta que el agua lo cubrió hasta el cuello.

El agua caliente lo reconfortaba, le llenaba de una agradable tranquilidad. Apoyo los brazos en cada lado de la tina y echó la cabeza hacía atrás observando el techo.

_**-jamás imaginé que Akane tuviera ese tipo de sueños…era algo lógico que no quisiera hablar con nadie de la familia, si hablaba con Nabiki toda Nerima lo sabría, Kasumi moriría de la impresión, mi madre la presionara que cumpliera ese sueño conmigo y mucho menos me lo diría a mí- **_se sumergió más dejando ver sólo sus azules ojos**- seguro pensó que me burlaría- **su mirada se tornó triste.

- _**no me tiene confianza…claro ¿Cómo demonios me la va a tener si me la paso insultándola y burlándome? Era algo lógico…desconfía de mi...demo ¿Cómo podría ayudarla? Si le digo que estuve escuchando todo, aparte de que la vergüenza se apodere de ella, lo más seguro es que me mande a volar por entrometido y seguramente pervertido- **_frunció el ceño al imaginarse la situación.

-**¡UN MOMENTO!- **casi gritó abriendo los ojos como platos al recordar cierto detalle del sugerente sueño.

-** para tener un sueño así…tuvo que haberlo vivido con alguien-**apretó los puños por debajo del agua mientras que los celos se incrementaban considerablemente en su interior.

La sola idea de imaginar a su prometida con otro hombre haciendo ciertas cosas hacía que la sangre le hirviera de la ira. Él también había tenido ese tipo de sueños en muchas ocasiones donde la protagonista de sus deseos era ella pero…

¿Quién era el protagonista de esos sueños en el mundo de Akane?

- _**maldita sea…chikuso ¿Quién es el miserable que besa y acaricia a MI Akane en sus sueños?-**_

Se sumergió nuevamente tratando de controlar su enojo, pero había otra opción ¿Qué pasaba si el protagonista de esos sueños era él?

La idea le llegó de pronto haciendo que la temperatura del agua fuera fría comparándola con la de su cuerpo. Un súbito calor recorrió su interior concentrándose en una parte de su cuerpo que nuevamente comenzó a reaccionar sin que se diera cuenta.

- _**¿Podría ser yo?...puede que si…ninguna mujer se resiste al encanto de Ranma Saotome- **_se cacheteó mentalmente- _**idiota egocéntrico…estamos hablando de Akane…la chica más testaruda del planeta ¿Y sí es Ryoga?-**_ sacudió exageradamente la cabeza tratando de alejar ciertas imágenes de su prometida con el chico-cerdo.

- _**NO…IMPOSIBLE…ese maldito cerdo…tengo que ser yo…ella es mía…tengo que averiguarlo…el protagonista de ese sueño tengo que ser yo- **_pensó irritado poniéndose de pie percatándose de que su masculinidad volvía a dar aviso.

-** otra vez...que molestia ¿por qué a mí?- **se dijo mientras que enojado consigo mismo por no controlar sus "instintos" abría el grifo de agua fría para calmar sus deseos.

Akane acababa de llegar a la entrada de su casa encontrándose un poco más tranquila.

Antes de abrir la puerta respiró profundo preparándose mentalmente a un posible acoso de preguntas de parte de su hermana y padre.

-** ¡TADAIMA!- **avisó en voz alta mientras se quitaba los zapatos. Le resultó extraño que nadie saliera a recibirla y más cuando había tardado tanto sin avisar antes de irse.

Comenzó a buscar por toda la casa algún indicio de que había vida en ese lugar sin tener éxito, resignada se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa y recostarse un rato. Estaba realmente cansada, no sólo físicamente también mentalmente.

Cuando entró en su habitación y justo antes de comenzar a desvestirse algo sobre su escritorio le llamó la atención, se acercó y tomó lo que parecía una nota.

_**Akane-chan, otousan y Tío Ghenma recibieron una invitación para participar en un torneo de Shogi en la ciudad y nosotras decidimos acompañarlos. Lo más probable es que regresemos en la noche o quizás mañana, eso depende del estado de ebriedad en que terminen otousan y ojisan. Como no estaban en la casa no pudimos avisarles así que cuídense y no se preocupen que les dejé mucha comida preparada.**_

_**Kasumi**_

_**Nota: hermanita te deja dicho mi Tía Nodoka que aproveches el tiempo a solas con Ranma-kun. Otousan te da permiso y su bendición. Por cierto, podrías guiarte de tus sueños, no destruyan la casa con sus luchas pasionales.**_

_**Nabiki**_

Al terminar de leer la nota echaba humo por las orejas, estaba totalmente avergonzada y furiosa por lo escrito por su hermana.

-_**esa Nabiki…nunca cambiará- **_pensó con el ceño fruncido, pero lo siguiente la dejó totalmente en shock- _**¡UN MINUTO! Ranma y yo ¿A solas?- **_empalideció de pronto, la idea de quedarse sola con él no le gustaba para nada.

-_**kuso…vaya hora en dejarnos solos ¿Ahora que haré? Temo que cuando hablé con él recuerde mis sueños…que vergüenza…tengo que hacer algo- **_se decia mientras que desesperada caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de idear alguna solución al problema.

Ranma a penas salía del baño, debido a sus "problemas" tardó más de lo previsto. Observó los alrededores extrañado por el silencio que abundaba, decidió irse a su habitación para vestirse.

Akane estaba angustiada, la idea de Ranma y ella a solas le revoloteaba en la cabeza, su mente actuaba por sí sola imaginando situaciones nada santas entre ella y el artista marcial. Sacudió frenéticamente su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos obscenos.

**- kuso…necesito agua…necesito algo frío-**caminó hacía la puerta abriéndola y cuando estaba por cerrarla desvió su mirada al pasillo encontrándose con una vista muy tentadora.

Su prometido estaba de espalda a ella; con sólo una pequeña toalla dejando ver su esbelta espalda, sus musculosos brazos, sus bien formadas piernas y desde allí tenía una perfecta vista de su trasero, en conclusión, tenía enfrente de ella a una reliquia de los dioses.

Se quedó completamente paralizada, sintió sus mejillas arder y con los ojos como platos admirando embelesada al chico que tenía enfrente.

- _**por Kami…Ranma…tienes un cuerpo increíble…te ves perfecto desde aquí- **_se sorprendió de sus pensamiento, sacudió la cabeza y como un rayo entró a su habitación totalmente roja y con el corazón a punto de explotar.

- **kuso…kuso…kuso ¿Por qué me esta pasando esto a mi?-**dijo mientras que suspiraba con resignación tratando de borrar de su cabeza la figura de su prometido.

Ranma volteó extrañado al sentir tras de él una puerta cerrarse- _**¿Acaso Akane ya habrá llegado?- **_no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Caminó rápidamente para encerrarse en su habitación.

Cuatro horas más tarde.

El hambre la tenía mal, se negaba salir y arriesgarse a encontrarse con su adorado tormento pero las entrañas le crujían pidiendo alimento, cada vez su estómago gruñía más fuerte. No tuvo más remedio que salir y revisar la cocina para calmar su hambre antes de que sus órganos se devoraran entre sí.

Salió sigilosamente inspeccionando cada rincón buscando algún indicio de movimiento varonil. Bajó lo más rápido y silencioso posible por las escaleras.

Llegó a su destino y se dedicó a revisar y prepararse algo rápido antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Para otro que se le hacía difícil aguantar el hambre era Ranma, al igual que su prometida, se había decidido por no salir para no encontrarse con ella pero su estómago lo obligó a saciar su necesidad.

Abrió la puerta lentamente asomando la cabeza examinando el lugar. Al cerciorarse de que la zona estaba despejada, como un felino bajó silenciosamente hasta la cocina.

Debido a un pequeño incidente, Akane había arrojado al suelo salsa de tomate que había tomado anteriormente de la nevera junto a otros ingredientes para prepararse un emparedado. Estaba de rodillas limpiando con un paño el sector que había ensuciado y como había sido detrás de la mesada no se veía desde la entrada.

Al llegar a la cocina y revisar que no había nadie suspiró aliviado, no le tomó importancia al desorden que había sobre la mesada y se dirigió hacía la nevera. La abrió inclinándose hacía delante metiendo casi todo el cuerpo dentro de la maquina buscando con que saciar el hambre.

Tenía la mente tan fuera de realidad que no se había percatado que había una chica detrás de él.

Akane limpiaba el suelo revisando que estuviera totalmente limpio, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado que un chico estaba detrás de ella registrando la nevera. Cuando terminó con su labor sonrió triunfalmente.

Cuando consiguió algo que comer el muchacho sonrió victorioso, tomó una manzana y se irguió sin girarse. La chica repitió lo mismo quedando de espalda.

-** ¡lo logré!- **mencionaron al unísono.

Abrieron los ojos como platos y voltearon casi inmediatamente para encontrarse con el otro a poca distancia. A los pocos segundos sus mejillas se tornaron de un carmín intenso y giraron sus rostros a lados contrarios tratando de ocultar su reciente nerviosismo.

-**¡**_**Shimatta! Mi suerte no puede ser peor…kuso ¿Qué haré? Kami-sama ayúdame- **_imploró la muchacha intentando no ver al joven delante de ella.

-_**kuso…kuso…kuso ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Ahora que hago? Debo salir de aquí- **_se preguntó Ranma haciendo lo imposible para no dirigir la vista hacía la peli-azul.

Pasaron los minutos y ninguno hacía ningún movimiento. La tensión en el ambiente era notoria, la situación se había tornado incómoda para los dos.

-_**Ella no sabe que yo sé sobre sus sueños…tal vez si actuó normal pueda salir de esta situación lo más pronto posible- **_

-_**Él no sabe sobre mis sueños…tal vez si actuó con normalidad pueda irme pronto-**_

-** Yo…- **dijeron al mismo tiempo, se miraron y comenzaron a reír divertidos.

Ranma fue el primero en hablar.

- **¿preparando algo para comer?- **mencionó colocando sus manos detrás de cabeza señalándole con la mirada el desorden en la mesada.

-** hai…por lo que veo tu también- **señalando con su dedo índice la manzana que tenía en una de sus manos.

-** pues sí…tenía que venir a comer por que sino mi estómago se va a comer así mismo- **agregó mientras que se dirigía al fregadero y lavar la fruta.

-**estamos iguales ¿Quieres que te prepare un emparedado?- **preguntó con las mejillas sonrojadas jugando con sus pulgares.

El volteó sorprendido por la pregunta, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla tan nerviosa delante de él. Sonrió levemente.

- **bueno…no creo que me vaya a matar que hagas un emparedado- **se detuvo al ver la expresión que ponía la chica y antes de que objetara continuó- **me gustaría que lo hicieras- **culminó levemente sonrosado mientras que rascaba su mejilla con su dedo índice mirando a un lado.

Ella estaba dispuesta a reclamarle por el indirecto insulto pero cuando escuchó que él aceptaba toda rabia se disipó al instante.

Contenta se dispuso a preparar ahora los dos emparedados mientras que él se recostó en el marco de la puerta cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza observándola de reojo.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Konnichiwa!!**_

_**Aquí estoy de nuevo con una nueva idea. Con esta historia pretendo probar mi desempeño en la parte lemon. **_

_**No soy muy buena en este tipo de cosas a pesar de que mi mente ya está dañada por tantos fanfic que he leído (ri-chan intenta parecer inocente)**_

_**Mi idea original era hacer un one-shot, sin embargo, la historia me salió tan larga que decidí convertirla en una pequeña serie (bueno supuestamente es una pequeña serie, quien sabe si esa pequeña serie se transforma en una de 10 capítulos jejeje)**_

_**Como podrán observar, nuestros protagonistas son un poco diferentes a la serie original. Sí hacía que Ranma y Akane actuaran igual que en la serie original, tardaría mínimo, 30 capítulos para que sucediera el primer beso --U. Opté en hacerlos más maduro y un poco más guiados por las hormonas de la adolescencia aunque la inocencia y el temperamento característicos de esos dos se mantiene intacto.**_

_**Tenía la idea de que Ranma fuera el que sufriera el problema de los sueños pero como la mente de un hombre es muy diferente a las de las mujeres me incliné a que Akane fuera la del conflicto.**_

_**Depende de lo que digan las lectoras ósea ustedes, estaré pensando si esta serie sea una pequeña historia de 5 capítulos o una pequeña historia de 10 o más capítulos. El destino de este relato esta en sus manos.**_

**_Términos en Japonés:_**

_Ohayou: **Buenos días**_

_Oe: **Oye**_

_shimatta: **maldición**_

_¿daiyoubu kua?: **¿estás bien?**_

_¿nani?: **¿Qué?**_

_¿ne?: **¿No es cierto? ¿No es verdad?**_

_Iie: **no**_

_hai: **sí**_

_kawaiikune onna: **mujer fea**_

_Akane no baka: **Akane eres una idiota**_

_Kuso; Chikuso: **mierda**_

_demo: **pero**_

_arigato: **gracias**_

_etto: **este; pues; err (palabra dudativa)**_

_¡Tadaima!: **¡Ya llegué! ¡estoy en casa!**_

_Otousan: **papá; padre**_

_Ojisan: **Tío**_

_**Como ya dije antes, estoy probando mi desempeño en la parte pervertida de la historia así que no sean tan crueles conmigo por que se que les gusta acción de calidad ¿ne?**_

_**Onegai…esperaré sus comentarios con felicitaciones, sugerencia, insultos (¡oh no! ¡Escudo anti-regaños y tomatazos listo para la defensa!) Muy bien, ahora sí estoy lista…**_

_**Onegai…por favorcito…dejen sus review…**_

_**Besos Katherine-saotome-tendo **__**(ri-chan)**_

_**Matta nee**_


	2. Peleas y Deseos

_**¡Hola! He regresado con el segundo capítulo de esta humilde y sencilla historia.**_

_**Antes que nada quiero agradecer la gran aceptación que tuvo el primer capítulo, espero y aspiro que este sea tan bien aceptado como el anterior.**_

_**Muchas gracias por su atención…ahora a lo importante…espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo.**_

_**Capítulo dedicado a Mi SENSEI (AkaneKagome) y a otra increíble escritora Akane Red (Cyn) a quien también le tengo mucha admiración.**_

Todos los personajes incluidos en esta historia pertenecen únicamente a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los tomé prestado.

-**blablabla-**comentarios

_**-blablabla-**_ pensamientos

**Noches de ensueño y desvelo **

Capitulo II: **Peleas y deseos**

Ranma observaba cautivado a la peli-azul notando como le ponía entusiasmo a su tarea. Se sintió feliz al notarla tan entusiasmada mientras que preparaba los ingredientes para hacer los emparedados, sabía que el haber aceptado que le hiciera el improvisado almuerzo la había echo feliz.

_-__**se ven tan Kawaii desde aquí…me hacer sentir muy bien verla tan feliz…es como haber ganado una batalla…sabiendo que ella es feliz una sensación de satisfacción **__**abunda en mi interior**_**- **sonrió embobado-_** me encantaría ayudarla con su problema…al menos ya no se le nota tan cansada-**_ la sonrisa desapareció cuando se percató de un detalle importante.

- **Akane ¿Dónde están todos?-**preguntó con extrañeza. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al ver como la chica se tensaba.

-** no están-** respondió casi en un susurro sin despegar la mirada de la mesa-_**se me olvido por completo decirle sobre eso-**_ sintió sus mejillas arder.

Por un momento había olvidado la situación pero cuando él realizó la pregunta todas las sensaciones que tenía anteriormente volvieron a invadir su mente y cuerpo.

-_**kuso ¿No están?-**_ de un momento a otro su rostro se tornó de un rojo intenso y su mente comenzó a actuar por sí sola. Se quedó como estatua y estuvo por caer de lado pero logró evitarlo acomodándose en donde estaba.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de mantenerse firme-** ya veo…entonces estamos solos-** mencionó fingiendo indiferencia con la mirada fija al lado contrario de donde estaba ella.

-_**Demonios…vaya momento para dejarnos solos...aunque podría utilizar esta oportunidad para hablar con ella y saber respecto a sus sueños-**_

-** nuestros padres recibieron una invitación para un torneo de Shogi y salieron a la ciudad…me dejaron una nota diciendo que regresarían en la noche…sí es por comer no te preocupes…Kasumi dejó comida preparada- **mencionó lo último con un toque de enfado mientras que comenzaba con su tarea.

-** yo no he dicho nada-** espetó desconcertado por el comentario-_**bueno…no pierdo nada con intentar hablar con ella…-**_

Se acercó hasta llegar al otro lado de la mesa y colocó sus manos a los lados de su rostro apoyando los codos sobre la mesada para luego observarla detenidamente.

En el momento que sintió que se acercaba todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido.

Intentó comenzar a hacer los emparedados pero los nervios le hacían ser torpe y en ningún momento le dirigió la mirada. Cuando se percató que el chico se colocó en frente de ella viéndola fijamente sintió las piernas temblar.

Intentó fingir que no lo había notado.

-** Akane ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- **intentó ser lo más neutral posible.

-**ya la estás haciendo-** respondió fingiendo indiferencia a la perfección mientras que apretaba el envase de salsa sobre uno de los panes.

-** ¿A dónde fuiste esta mañana?- **tomándola por sorpresa ocasionando que desviará la dirección del envase y apretando con más fuerza llenándole toda la cara de salsa.

- **¿QUÉ TE PASA?-** gritó furioso mientras que se limpiaba con sus manos.

-** gomen nee…déjame ayudarte **tomando un paño y rodeando la mesa para ayudarlo con la limpieza- **en verdad lo lamento Ranma…no quise hacerlo- **avergonzada por tal reacción.

Intentaba comportarse normalmente pero en el momento que él hizo la pregunta no tuvo control de su cuerpo dando como resultado el pequeño incidente.

**-** **nandemonai…por suerte no fue salsa picante- **espetó con el ceño fruncido mientras que tomaba el paño para terminar de limpiarse. Observó como la chica retenía la risa- **no le veo el chiste…en verdad eres peligrosa con cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con la cocina…tengo suerte de seguir viviendo- **agregó irritado por la burla de la chica.

La peli-azul frunció el ceño levemente por el comentario pero luego sonrió traviesamente y con tono burlón mencionó**-no seas exagerado…me han dicho que la salsa es buena para el cutis- **se tapó la boca para evitar reírse con más fuerza al ver como el muchacho ponía cara de niño malcriado.

- **anda a lavarte al fregadero sino quieres que las hormigas te coman- **culminó regresando a donde estaba anteriormente observando como el chico obedecía con el ceño totalmente fruncido y diciendo cosas por lo bajo.

-_**no puedo evitar sentirme bien estando a su lado…se ve tan lindo en todas sus facetas incluso con esa cara de berrinche que pone…tal vez no sea tan malo tener esos sueños…de todas maneras algún día tengo que hacerlos realidad- **_se sonrojó levemente- _**ya basta Akane…deja de pensar en eso…tienes que terminar con estos emparedados antes de que conviertas la cocina en un campo de batalla…estoy segura que ese tonto se va a querer vengar- **_finalizado su pensamiento se dedicó a continuar su tarea concentrándose al máximo.

-_**esa boba…veo que sigue siendo la misma niña de siempre…pero esto no se va quedar así…me voy a vengar y se muy bien como…- **_se dijo observándola de reojo mientras enjuagaba el paño que había utilizado.

Dejó el utensilio a un lado y mirándola maliciosamente se acercó hasta quedar posicionado justo detrás de ella la cual estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo que no se percató en lo absoluto-_**…ya vas a ver Akane…con Ranma Saotome no se juega-**_

Se quedó unos minutos sin moverse atreviéndose a recorrerla con la mirada de arriba abajo-_**Akane…me encantaría decirte lo bella que eres…tienes un cuerpo perfecto…me gustaría…-**_ sintió unas ganas casi incontrolables de tomarla y besarla con locura.

Levantó su mano y a escasos centímetros de tocarla a nivel de la cintura se cacheteó mentalmente.

- _**kuso…contrólate baka…tienes que controlarte…no puedes dejarte vencer por tus deseos...-**_ apretó el puño con fuerza reteniendo sus impulsos y respiró profundo tratando de tranquilizarse.

Se inclinó levemente colocando su barbilla en el hombro de la chica percatándose como se tensaba al contacto y sonrió triunfalmente al conseguir su objetivo, ponerla más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba - **¿te falta mucho?- **preguntó con inocencia.

En el momento que notó como el chico colocaba su barbilla sobre su hombro quiso voltearse y devorarlo a besos. Corrientes eléctricas subían y bajaban por todo su cuerpo. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a temblar y con mucho esfuerzo trató de mantener su respiración normal pero su corazón parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho.

- **Iie…fal…falta…po…poco- **apenas pudo decir por los nervios que la tenían presa en ese instante. Esa llama de deseo incontrolable de sus sueños empezaba a encenderse poco a poco en su interior.

Ranma a los segundos olvidó completamente cual era su intención. Al estar tan cerca de la chica de sus pensamientos las neuronas le dejaron de funcionar.

Cerró los ojos y aspiró el dulce aroma a jazmín que despedía la chica y se atrevió a acercarse más a ella colocando tímidamente ambas manos sobre su cintura. Pudo notar como dio un leve respingo por tal acción.

- **hueles bien- **dijo con voz ronca y cargada de sensualidad mientras que embelesado disfrutaba de aquella cercanía.

-**¿na…nani?- **preguntó desconcertada por la conducta del muchacho. Tenía los vellos de punta y por sentir sus fuertes manos sobre su cintura hacían que la sangre se convirtiera en fuego líquido recorriendo sus venas.

**-**_**¿Qué se supone que haré? Tengo que salir de esto inmediatamente…demo ¡NO! tienes que hacerlo-**_ hizo un movimiento sacando al muchacho del pequeño trance en que estaba sumergido- **Ran…ma…tengo que…buscar al…algo en la ne…ve…ra- **

**-**_**¿Qué rayos…- **_se preguntó totalmente confuso al darse cuenta de la situación en que se encontraba y casi como un rayo se apartó con el rostro totalmente rojo- **lo sien…siento…Akane…yo… yo no…- **intentaba justificarse pero ninguna idea le llevaba a la mente.

Sin verle a la cara y casi roboticamente se dirigió a la nevera buscando lo que tenía que buscar. Estaba tan nerviosa que no podía mantener las manos quietas.

- _**tonta…tienes que controlarte…ese bobo ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Acaso le gusto?-**_ sacó un frasco de mostaza y nuevamente volvió a la mesada.

- **deberías esperar afuera…ya estoy por terminar- **exclamó ya más tranquila al notar que él se encontraba alejado.

Sin responderle y aún aturdido se dirigió a la salida mientras que se regañaba así mismo por lo sucedido anteriormente.

- _**estúpido, baka, baka, baka, ¿Qué rayos me pasó allá? Pensaba vengarme de lo que pasó y termine cayendo yo…ahora si es seguro que piensa que soy un pervertido…tengo que arreglar esto…le diré que fue una broma…si…eso haré- **_

Un quejido lo sacó de sus pensamientos y volteó para encontrarse a la chica chupándose el dedo índice de su mano derecha- **¿Qué te pasó?- **preguntó mientras que se acercaba a ella.

-** me corté- **respondió con el dedo en la boca y con el ceño levemente fruncido- _**¡shimatta! Tonta, tonta…por no estar pendiente de lo que estas haciendo casi te amputas un dedo…ahora Ranma pensará que soy más torpe de lo que ya cree-**_

**-si que eres tonta…hasta preparando un simple emparedado te haces daño- **mencionó serio mientras que tomaba la mano de la chica y observar la herida.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse por la acción de muchacho pero la ofensa le había dolido, frunció más el ceño y bruscamente apartó su mano-** a ti nadie te pidió opinión baka- **mirándolo fieramente.

-**deja de ser tan obstinada y déjame ver tu dedo- **reclamó empezando a alterarse mientras que tomaba su muñeca.

-**no es nada…sólo fue un rasguño…no necesito tu ayuda- **dijo orgullosamente mientras que volvía alejar su mano del joven fulminándolo con la mirada.

-**Sí que eres terca…déjame ver de una buena vez- **ordenó con impaciencia mientras que forcejeaba viéndola fieramente.

-**Tú eres el terco…ya te dije que no es nada- **le gruñó dando un paso hacía atrás sin quitarla la fiera mirada de encima.

Suavizó su gesto y con timidez preguntó- **¿Acaso te preocupo?- **levemente sonrosada mientras que jugaba con sus pulgares.

La pregunta lo dejó fuera de base y los nervios le invadieron de pronto. Intentando fingir se irguió y colocó sus brazos detrás de la cabeza.

- **yo no dije que estaba preocupado- **con voz burlona prosiguió- **tu padre me mataría si llegara y encontrara a su hija menor con nueve dedos…no me creería si le dijera que ella misma provocó el incidente intentando hacer un emparedado-**

**-Estúpido cretino**- gruñó mirándolo fieramente. Los nervios quedaron a un lado dejando que la rabia creciera segundo a segundo mientras observaba como el muchacho la veía con esa sonrisa burlona que tanto odiaba- _**me la vas a pagar idiota egocéntrico- **_

Tomó una rodaja de tomate y se lo arrojó dándole justamente en medio de la cara.

Sonrió triunfalmente pasando a un lado del ahora furioso muchacho con dirección a la salida.

-_**¿Quieres guerra? Tendrás guerra- **_se dijo totalmente enfurecido. Se dirigió a la mesada tomando el frasco de salsa de tomate.

Estaba apunto de salir cuando Ranma le obstaculizó el camino con un ágil salto quedando delante de ella. Le causó gracia verle el rostro con restos de tomate pero decidió enfrentarlo dedicándole una fiera mirada.

- **¿ahora que quieres?- **preguntó arrogantemente. Cruzó los brazos y sonriendo burlonamente dijo- **no te preocupes…el tomate es bueno para el rostro- **amplió su sonrisa al ver como Ranma fruncía el ceño.

-_**ya vas a ver- **_sonrió maliciosamente y comenzó acercarse mirándola intensamente.

-**¡**_**KYAAAAAA! ¿Qué demonios piensa hacer?- **_nerviosa dio un paso hacía atrás pero no pudo seguir por que dos brazos fuertes y varoniles la rodearon por la cintura atrayéndola hacía adelante- **Ran…ma- **apenas pudo decir estando completamente perdida en esos ojos azules que la veían fijamente.

-_**Te tengo- **_se inclinó un poco. Se acercó al oído de la chica y dijo roncamente-**la venganza es dulce- **seguidamente tomó el frasco que tenía en el bolsillo de atrás y lo exprimió sobre cabeza de la chica.

Saltó hacía atrás sonriendo triunfal viendo a la jovencita que lo miraba con ganas de matarlo.

-**eres…eres un…-**gruño entre dientes mientras que apretaba los puños mirándolo enfurecida-_**estúpido egocéntrico…baka, baka, baka, lo vas a lamentar-**_

Sabía que le iba a ser imposible alcanzarlo si lo perseguía, era muy ágil y seguramente esquivaría todos sus intentos de golpearlo. Se le ocurrió una idea mejor.

Ranma se sentía el mejor de todos, tenía el ego por las nubes pero le resultó extraño que la chica aún no se haya dispuesto a perseguirlo y matarlo a golpes. Cambió su gesto de triunfo a uno de sorpresa al ver que ella le sonreía sensualmente.

-_**¿Qué pretende hacer? ¿No esta molesta?-**_ se preguntó totalmente desconcertado por el cambio de conducta de la joven.

Tragó duro al notar como ella empezaba a acercarse lentamente sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Todos sus músculos se tensaron y su corazón cada vez latía más rápido, las manos le sudaban y temía que en cualquier momento las rodillas le fallaran.

Akane estaba más que satisfecha al ver el estado en que se encontraba su prometido, se atrevió a acercarse lo suficiente quedando con sólo centímetros de distancia.

Subió una de sus manos dando leves toques por su pecho hasta posicionarla sobre su hombro mirándolo tímidamente.

_**-se ve tan lindo…se que esto te molestara…pero tú te lo buscaste-**_ se puso de puntillas acercándose a su oído.

Su mano libre acariciaba el brazo izquierdo del muchacho bajándola hasta llegar a la mano donde tenía sujeto el frasco y con apenas un susurro le dijo- **tienes razón…la venganza es muy dulce- **inmediatamente le quitó el envase exprimiéndolo al máximo sobre la cabeza de un aturdido Ranma.

Sonriendo triunfalmente dio unos pasos hacía atrás juntando sus manos detrás y mencionó burlonamente- **te falta un poco de cebolla y queso para que tú seas el emparedado- **sacándole la lengua.

- **¡ERES UNA TRAMPOSA!- **gritó enfurecido mientras que pequeñas gotas de salsa rodaban por su nariz.

-**NINGUNA TRAMPOSA-** le devolvió el grito, cruzó los brazos- **tú empezaste…eso te pasa por idiota- **se giró y con la frente en alto y llena de salsa entró nuevamente en la cocina-_** debo admitir que te vez realmente sexy con la cara llena de salsa- **_ahogó una risilla.

-_**esto no se queda así…aunque debo decir que se ve tremendamente atractiva con salsa rodando por su rostro-**_ sacudió su cabeza- _**deja de pensar en eso…te demostraré que con Ranma Saotome nadie se mete- **_corrió dentro de la habitación directo a la mesada. Akane se dio cuenta de su intención y rápidamente abrió la nevera.

Después de varios minutos se podía observar rodajas de tomate, cebolla y otros vegetales volando por la habitación de un lado a otro. La cocina se había convertido en un campo de batalla.

-**Ríndete Akane…jamás podrías vencerme…nunca lo has podido hacer- **gritó desde atrás de la mesada. Se irguió lanzando unos huevos que había tomado anteriormente.

Akane se cubrió del ataque de su prometido con la puerta de la nevera- **no seas idiota…el que debería rendirse eres tú- **aprovechó la ocasión para correr hacía la mesada con un frasco de salsa de soya lista para ser vaciada.

El chico se anticipó al ataque y de un ágil salto se posicionó detrás de la chica, la tomó de ambas muñecas sonriendo egocéntricamente - **¿lo ves? No puedes contra mí…yo siempre gano-**

**-baka egocéntrico- **le gruñó mientras forcejeaba para librarse del fuerte agarre- **¡Suéltame de una maldita vez Ranma!- **le exigió fulminándolo con la mirada. Su ira aumento al ver el gesto que tenía el muchacho.

-**no te soltaré hasta que admitas que perdiste- **le susurró cerca del oído y apretó mas su agarre notando como ella tembló al sentirlo tan cerca.

De pronto sintió la misma sensación anterior. El deseo volvía a crecer en él- _**kuso…esto se me va a salir de control en cualquier momento- **_los nervios estaban nuevamente haciendo sus efectos.

-**no…pien…so admitir…na…nada – **contestó torpemente debido a la cercanía- _**si continuo así perderé la cordura…estos malditos sueños no se salen de mi cabeza...tengo que librarme de él inmediatamente- **_

Sintió como se aflojaba levemente uno de los agarres del muchacho y aprovechó para librarse.

Se giró bruscamente dispuesta a darle una sonora bofetada pero al momento en que iba a cumplir su cometido pisó una rodaja de tomate que había en el suelo perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo hacía atrás llevándose consigo al sorprendido joven que poco tiempo tuvo para reaccionar.

Irremediablemente cayeron sobre el frío suelo de madera. Un poco aturdidos abrieron los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con el otro a escasos cinco centímetros de distancia.

-**Ranma…Akane- **dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban de un carmín intenso.

La situación no era nada favorable para ambos jóvenes, estaban en una posición muy sugerente y sus mentes empezaron a jugarles sucio de un momento a otro.

-_**¡shimatta! Tengo que salir de esta…demo…no quiero hacerlo…sus ojos…deja de mirarme así…te lo ruego…si sigues así no podré aguantarme más- **_se debatía mentalmente mientras que lo observaba a pocos centímetros de ella.

Podía sentir claramente como el corazón del muchacho parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho ¿Sería posible que Ranma estuviera nervioso o tentado por estar así de cerca a ella?

Al pensar en esta posibilidad su sonrojo se hizo más notorio y las ganas de comérselo a besos le estaban dando una dura batalla donde ella estaba perdiendo sin remedio.

Sintió un terrible hormigueo recorrer su cuerpo. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, en este caso entre el suelo y él.

Se vio terriblemente tentada a hacer realidad el sueño que cada noche desde hace tres días la había mantenido despierta. Ya no le importaba que pasara después, lo necesitaba, lo quería, estaba ansiosa de poder tenerlo para ella.

-_**kuso…kuso…kuso…que suerte la mía ¿Qué haré? Estamos a solos centímetros de besarnos, estamos solos y ¡ya basta! Deja de pensar esas estupideces ¿Qué pensaría? Que soy un pervertido de lo peor…ella es la que sueña perversiones y soy yo quien quiere hacerlo realidad…kuso…kuso…quiero besarla- **_

El deseo por ella estaba venciendo a la razón.

La tentación de tenerla entre sus brazos, besarla por todos los rincones de su precioso cuerpo, hacerla temblar y gritar su nombre mientras que le hacía el amor lo estaba quemando por dentro. Si seguía un minuto más allí a escasa distancia se volvería loco y terminaría de cumplir su deseo, pero el miedo de que lo odiase lo detenía.

Temía que ella lo rechazara, siempre había tenido esa duda ¿Qué pasaría si ella no le correspondía? No se lo podía imaginar. Ella era lo más importante para él, no importaba si peleaban, si lo golpeaba o lo mandaba a volar a la ciudad vecina, lo que valía era verla allí estando a su lado.

La posición en que se encontraban no ayudaba mucho. Él tenía una pierna entre las de ella y se apoyaba en los codos para no aplastarla. Akane tenía los brazos sobre su cabeza y para su mala suerte la falda se le había corrido hasta la mitad de los muslos.

Sus miradas estaban conectadas, por alguna extraña razón no podían dejar de mirarse. Intentaban descubrir en la mirada del otro lo que pasaba por su mente. Una cruel batalla se desataba entre las ganas de cumplir con sus deseos y el temor a ser rechazados.

-_**ya no puedo más…pensarás que soy una pervertida pero no puedo esperar a que él haga algo, este maldito deseo me está matando...espero no arrepentirme después- **_comenzó a elevar la cabeza hacía adelante cerrando los ojos en el trayecto.

Ranma abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a temblar por la repentina acción de la chica, la veía acercándose hacía él dispuesta a besarlo.

-_**Aka…Akane…tú…vas…vas…- **_estaba estático y completamente desconcertado. Tragó duró al verla cada vez más cerca de él y dejándose llevar por la ocasión cerró los ojos acercándose hacía ella.

Sintió que el corazón se le paralizó por momentos al sentir por primera vez los calidos y húmedos labios de la chica sobre los de él. El alma se le elevó al cielo, era el movimiento que faltaba para que perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba.

La chica dio un respingo al ver como él respondía al tímido beso. Las sensaciones eran demasiadas.

Torpemente movieron sus labios debido a su inexperiencia en el asunto, sin embargo, eso no les importaba mucho ya que se sentían completamente felices con el simple hecho de sentir al otro correspondiendo a la acción.

Ranma se atrevió a recorrer lentamente la silueta de su prometida con sus manos, recorría desde su cintura hasta el muslo apenas traspasando la barrera que era la enrollada falda disfrutando de la tersa y suave piel de ella.

Sentir su cuerpo a través de su ropa lo hacía arder en su interior, el deseo y las ansias florecían rápidamente mientras avanzaban.

A los minutos la inexperiencia se convirtió en un apasionado juego de labios. No les costó mucho adaptarse al baile de sus bocas transformando ese tímido gesto en un apasionante beso que los hacía ansiar más a cada segundo.

Los sueños que Akane tenía en los últimos días y aquellas fantasías que Ranma tenía frecuentemente les llegaron a la mente de golpe.

A pesar de ser la primera vez que estaban en una situación real y los nervios estaban presentes la sensación tan placentera de estar con el ser amado los hacía reaccionar de un modo que jamás se habrían imaginado.

Akane sentía su cuerpo en llamas por el incesante calor que la inundó al sentir la fuerte mano de su prometido moverse torpe y lentamente sobre su cuerpo.

No quería acabar con el momento. Tenía miedo de que se tratara de otro engañoso sueño, pero si se trataba de uno no quería despertar.

Rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos incitándolo a continuar con más ansias el apasionante beso.

Ranma respondió gustosamente tocando con la punta de la lengua la unión de sus labios pidiendo permiso el cual ella aceptó sin dudar dejando entrar al nuevo invitado siendo recibido de la forma más ardiente posible.

Un duelo de ardientes caricias entre sus lenguas de desataba.

Sus respiraciones eran descontroladas, los latidos de sus corazones parecían tambores. Querían demostrar a través de ese ansiado primer beso todas las sensaciones y sentimientos que no se podían mostrar con palabras.

La falta de aire no se hizo esperar, se separaron apenas por milímetros respirando grandes bocanadas de aire abriendo lentamente sus ojos al mismo tiempo.

Café contra azul-grisáceos. Sus miradas se encontraron.

Estaban tratando de reaccionar de aquella situación tan excitante y ansiada por ambos.

A los segundos la pena y la vergüenza se apoderaron de sus mentes al percatarse que era la realidad y no una cruel fantasía.

Como un rayo el muchacho se levantó totalmente enrojecido.

En el momento en que su prometida posó sus finos labios sobre los de él la razón lo abandonó dejándolo en manos del deseo. Intentó ordenar sus ideas, pero sus neuronas seguían atontadas por lo vivido hace segundos.

Tocó inconcientemente sus labios con la punta de sus dedos tratando de retener la sensación de esos deliciosos y jugosos labios pertenecientes a la dueña de su corazón.

Akane seguía recostada y aturdida mentalmente por lo sucedido, no se explicaba como había conseguido el valor para haberlo besado de esa manera ahora la vergüenza la tenía contra la pared. Temía que Ranma se burlara de ella por haber tomado la iniciativa.

Se levantó apoyando su peso en sus codos y lo vio en una especie de shock con sus dedos sobre los labios. Sonrió al verlo así pero la duda y la vergüenza ganaron la jugada.

Torpemente se levantó y casi a la velocidad de la luz desapareció de la cocina.

-_**me besó…Akane me besó ¿Por qué lo hizo? Y yo…la toqué…la besé y la toqué- **_agitó su cabeza volviendo al mundo real para encontrarse totalmente solo en el lugar.

La buscó con la mirada sin éxito. Su gesto se tornó triste- _**seguro piensa que soy un pervertido y un cretino aprovechado…tal vez ella no se acercó, yo lo imaginé y me deje llevar…debe odiarme…tengo que hablar con ella-**_ en el momento que iba a dar el primer paso las dudas volvieron a incrustarse en su cabeza.

-_** aún no se con quién sueña en las noches ¿y si no soy yo? ¿Y si es otro?- **_frunció el ceño apretando los puños intentando contener los celos que le invadieron de pronto- _**entonces ¿Por qué se dejó besar? Bueno…en la posición en que estábamos no le ayudaba mucho pero ella me abrazó…estoy completamente seguro…kuso…tengo que saberlo…tengo que saber quien es ese infeliz- **_decidido se dirigió a la habitación de su prometida.

Como pudo Akane llegó a su habitación, las piernas le temblaban como si estuviera congelándose y su corazón aún latía salvajemente.

Al cerrar la puerta de su cuarto se recostó a ella y se dejó atraer por la gravedad hasta sentarse en el suelo.

-_**¿ahora que hago? ¿Cómo pude besarlo así? ¡Shimatta! Estos sueños me están afectando más de lo que pensé…estoy completamente desquiciada ¿Cómo se me ocurrió besarlo?-**_ se abrazó así misma con las piernas de por medio con un gesto de asombro total.

-_**seguro pensará que soy como Shampoo o sus otras prometidas…debe tener el ego por las nubes…conociéndolo debe estar pensando que estoy loca por él- **_frunció el ceño al imaginarse al muchacho burlándose y gritándole "**sabia que no podrías resistir el encanto Saotome".**

-_**estúpido egocéntrico…tengo que arreglar esto...demo ¿Cómo? Tengo que conseguir una solución y rápido- **_sintió cada uno de sus músculos tensarse al sentir dos leves toques en la puerta- _**¡KYAAAAAA! Es él- **_gateó temblorosa hasta llegar a la orilla de su cama.

-_**¿Qué hago? Kuso ¿Qué le diré? Rayos…Kami-sama ¡Ayúdame!- **_imploró mientras que se levantaba como podía, los nervios la tenían controlada completamente.

Se acercó dudosa de abrir o no y cuando estaba apunto de tomar el pomo de la puerta quedó totalmente helada al escuchar la voz de Ranma con un tono serio e intenso.

-**Akane…abre la puerta…tengo que hablar un asunto muy importante contigo- **

Ranma se estaba empezando a desesperar por la tardanza de la chica en abrir.

Durante el trayecto de la cocina a la habitación de Akane una terrible idea se le incrustó en la cabeza haciendo que los celos y la rabia se incrementaran fuera de límite.

-_**tengo que saberlo ¿Y sí me besó imaginándose al cretino con quién sueña? Eso jamás se lo perdonaré…kuso… abre la maldita puerta- **_tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho con la mirada fija en la puerta donde colgaba un patito con el nombre de la dueña.

-_**tienes que hacerlo Akane…tienes que hablar con él, le diré que fue un accidente…sí eso es…un accidente- **_se dijo no muy convencida respirando profundo. Ya más tranquila, pero aún temblando giró el pomo abriendo la puerta lentamente.

En el momento que sintió que la puerta comenzaba a abrirse el chico casi se resbala de la pared al estar tan sumido en sus pensamientos.

Sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar por la tensión, tragó duro y recobrando la compostura se irguió esperando que la chica terminara de salir.

Cuando terminó de abrir la puerta y posó la vista sobre el muchacho sintió su cuerpo desfallecer. Verlo allí con esa mirada intensa y penetrante la hacían perder la cordura. Sus ojos, su forma de mirar la dejaban fuera de base, se sentía atrapada como si la desnudara con solo mirarla.

Tenía miedo pero no de él sino de ella, gracias a los sueños que tenía en las noches agregando lo sucedido en la cocina temía que su cuerpo y mente la traicionaran y terminará lanzándose sobre él.

Al verla allí en frente de él y observándolo tímidamente le entraron unas ganas terribles de besarla y meterse en su habitación. Se gritaba mentalmente que no podía, sin embargo, estaba perdiendo la batalla.

-_**kuso…otra vez…sí sigo mirándola no podré controlarme…quiero…quiero hacerla mía…demo ¿Y sí no soy yo?¿Y sí resulta ser otro y quedo como un idiota enamorado?- **_con esas preguntas los nervios se cambiaron por los celos. Apretó los puños y observándola fieramente se dijo- _**tengo que saberlo y lo voy a averiguar…sea como sea-**_

- **yo…bueno…- **intentó decir la peli-azul, sin embargo, las palabras no salían de su garganta. Temía decir algo que terminara por delatarla, no podía pensar al sentir la furiosa mirada de su prometida sobre ella, quemándola.

-**¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- **preguntó totalmente serio haciendo que la chica se desconcertara completamente. Notó como ella lo veía con una mezcla de sorpresa y pánico- **desde hace dos días has estado muy extraña…en las noches no duermes ¿Qué demonios es lo que está pasando?-**

-**¿nani? Bueno yo…etto…yo- **quedó totalmente en shock. Bajó la mirada tratando de conseguir alguna excusa adecuada para salir de ese aprieto- _**¿Qué le digo? No puedo decirle que no he podido dormir por estar soñando con él…-**_

-**estoy esperando una respuesta- **reclamó sin elevar la voz pero delatando impaciencia. Quería, necesitaba saber pero no podía decirle que ya sabía el motivo sino jamás sabría quién era el protagonista en esos sueños, al contrario, se ganaría un viaje gratis a algún lugar del mundo.

-**no es nada importante- **susurró esperanzada que él dejara el asunto y se fuera, sin embargo, eso causó todo lo contrario, ese comentario fue el detonante para que Ranma terminara de enfurecerse.

-**¿Cómo que nada importante? CLARO QUE ES IMPORTANTE- **gritó exasperado haciendo que la muchacha diera un paso hacía asustada por la reacción- **escúchame bien…no creas que no me he dado cuenta…esta mañana te veías terrible…sino me dices que es lo que te está pasando lo averiguaré de todas maneras así que habla de una buena vez- **

El miedo fue reemplazado por la ira, a pesar de que estaba extrañada por la actitud tan cambiante que tenía el muchacho detestaba lo terco que era, necesitaba salir cuanto antes de esa situación y él no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

-**ya te dije que no es nada importante- **masculló viéndolo fieramente. Se giró y antes de cerrar la puerta exclamó- **no tiene nada que ver contigo-** cerrándola tras de sí dejando a Ranma con la boca abierta.

-_**¿No tiene que ver conmigo? ¿Eso significa qué…-**_ apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se quedaron blanco. Su imaginación actuaba por sí sola. Los celos y la rabia lo devoraban por dentro al imaginarse a su Akane con otro haciendo cosas nada santas. Sabía que la ventana estaba abierta y sin pensarlo dos veces salió de la casa en dirección al tejado.

Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí caminó hasta el escritorio aún enojada por la actitud del joven.

-_**baka, baka, baka, mil veces baka ¿Qué demonios se ha creído para gritarme así? ¿Acaso creé que tiene el derecho de ordenarme a decir lo que me pasa?- **_suspiró pesadamente liberando toda esa tensión acumulada en su cuerpo.

Trató de relajarse y suavizando su gesto se sonrojó al recordar ese momento en la cocina.

-_**al menos no vino por lo del beso, sin embargo, no puedo dejar de pensar ¿Por qué estaba tan interesado en saber lo que me ocurre? ¿Acaso estará preocupado por mí?-**_

Una pequeña sonrisa adornó su rostro. Se giró quedando de frente a la puerta, amplió la sonrisa al recordar la cara que tenía el muchacho después del beso. Se veía que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, pero de un momento a otro su gesto se transformó a uno de tristeza.

-_**no puedo decirle nada sobre mis sueños…no puedo permitirme tal humillación…quisiera contarle pero sé muy bien que no es lo mejor…no estoy tan desesperada como para hacer eso- **_cerró los ojos lanzando un suspiro y llevó el dedo índice de su mano derecha a su mejilla izquierda por el cual rodaba una pequeña gota de salsa que aún quedaba sobre su cabeza.

- _**será mejor que me vaya a bañar- **_pensó mientras observaba la mancha de salsa sobre su dedo y seguidamente se lo llevó a la boca- _**debo admitir que fue divertido, él también esta echo un desastre y aun así se ve realmente guapo-**_

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se percató que Ranma se encontraba detrás de ella observándola fijamente.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Konnichiwa!!**_

_**¿Qué les pareció esta manera tan original de hacer unos emparedados? jejeje**_

_**Qué "inocente" primer beso ¿ne? Jejeje, en mi opinión que Akane fuera la que tuviera la iniciativa me pareció genial aunque Ranma no se quedó nada atrás.**_

_**Me gustó la forma tan divertida de preparar unos emparedados. Al final no comieron, pero ¿Quién va a pensar en comer en semejante situación? Ranma será un pozo sin fondo, pero, los deseos son mayores que el hambre.**_

_**Ahora quedan las interrogantes:**_

_**¿Qué hará Ranma? ¿Le dirá a Akane que ya sabe sobre su problema? ¿Akane lo mandará a volar si eso llega a pasar? ¿Aprovecharán el tiempo a solas como sugirió Nabiki? ¿Limpiaran la cocina antes de que lleguen sus familiares?**_

_**¿Qué opinan ustedes?**_

_**Términos en Japonés:**_

_Kawaii: __**linda; hermosa; bella**_

_Kuso: __**mierda**_

_Gomen nee: __**lo siento; discúlpame**_

_Nandemonai: __**no tiene importancia**_

_Baka: __**tonto**_

_Iie: __**no**_

_¿nani?: __**¿Qué?**_

_Demo: __**pero**_

_¡Shimatta!: __**¡oh no!; maldición**_

_**Quiero darles las gracias a: **__Fern25; La AvIa; Betobatucas; BABY SONIC; Kari Saotome; Rmtl Des; xX-amairany-Xx; ranma.akaneforever y AkaneKagome (mi sensei) __**por enviarme sus comentarios, estoy súper agradecidas con ustedes por enviarme sus review…no dejen de hacerlo. Y también gracias a aquellos que leyeron pero no enviaron sus comentarios aunque si no hay molestia (ri-chan pone ojitos de suplica) envíen sus comentarios por fisss…**_

_**Quiero disculparme con las o los lectores a quienes no les respondí sus review…mil disculpas pero con la Universidad y mi ignorancia con eso de responder estoy echa un desastre. Gracias a mi sensei (AkaneKagome) ahora sé como responder. No duden en dejarme sus review…onegai…**_

_**Muchas gracias su apoyo (ri-chan hace una reverencia) **_

_**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado…nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Besos katherine-saotome-tendo (ri-chan)**_

_**Matta nee**_


	3. Revelaciones y sorpresas

_**¡Hello! Después de tanto tiempo aquí estoy nuevamente con el tercer capítulo de esta humilde e "inocente" historia…¬¬U…en verdad estoy muy feliz por la aceptación recibida…muchísimas gracias a los que están siguiendo mis historias…estoy súper agradecida con todos ustedes…gracias a ustedes y su apoyo puedo seguir escribiendo y brindándoles estos relatos…**_

**_También quiero aprovechar para decir que estoy super contenta y también muy triste por que una de las más prestigiosas y bellas historias acaba de terminar...el cuento de hadas en la era del Sengoku llegó a su culminación con un hermoso capítulo..._**

**_Para aquellos que aún no lo han visto...se los recomiendo...Rumiko prometió y cumplió...Inuyasha llegó a un verdadero y conmovedor final..._**

**_"Una bella historia acaba de terminar pero siempre continuará en nuestros corazones"_**

**_Muchas Felicidades Rumiko-sama_**

Todos los personajes incluidos en este relato pertenecen únicamente a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi…yo sólo los tomé prestado.

**-blablabla-** comentarios

_**-blablabla- **_pensamientos

**Noches de ensueño y desvelo**

**Capitulo III: **revelaciones y sorpresas

Akane seguía perdida en sus pensamientos observando fijamente la puerta que segundos antes había cerrado dejando al muchacho de la trenza prácticamente con la palabra en la boca.

Estaba confundida, asustada, aturdida. Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos y emociones que no dejaban de carcomerle la cabeza.

En el momento que escuchó a la chica decir que el tema no tenía nada que ver con él las ganas de matar al susodicho de los sueños de la joven le entraron enormemente. Ahora estaba detrás de ella, estático, sin mover ningún músculo.

Estaba realmente en un dilema.

Por un lado quería saber con urgencia quien era el que la amaba en el mundo de sus fantasías y por otro parte era lo que más temía. ¿Y si era Ryoga o cualquier otro? Jamás lo soportaría, eso significaría que siente algo fuerte hacía esa persona y eso lo devastaría.

La peli-azul captó por un momento la realidad y sintió que algo no andaba bien, había alguien más en la habitación. Temblorosa se volteó lentamente para llevarse la gran sorpresa de que él estaba justo tras de ella con esa mirada tan intensa y penetrante que la hacía perder la cordura.

-**Ran…ma- **musitó torpemente retrocediendo un paso- _**¡shimatta! ¿Qué demonios hace aquí? ¿No le quedó muy claro que no quiero hablar con él?- **_

Sin decir ninguna palabras el chico de la trenza comenzó a acercarse a paso lento hacía ella sin dejar de observarla en ningún momento causando en ésta enormes escalofríos que recorrieron su espina. Su corazón se volvió loco de un momento a otro.

-**¿Qué…qué ha…haces…a…aquí?- **apenas pudo articular por los nervios que la invadieron desde el momento que fijo su mirada en la del chico, siguió retrocediendo hasta que chocó con la puerta.

Sin poder evitarlo las piernas le temblaban como gelatina, necesitaba salir con urgencia de allí o sino sería demasiado tarde. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió para poder salir y antes de que lo lograra una fuerte mano cerró la misma de un solo golpe impidiendo su salida.

Con el ceño fruncido por aquella acción levantó la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules que la miraban tan profundamente que cada uno de sus músculos flaquearon de pronto, tragó duro al tenerlo tan cerca y lo peor de todo es que no demostraba ningún rastro de nerviosismo.

-**sal de aquí- **susurró apenas audible que sino fuera por que él estaba muy cerca de ella no lo habría escuchado.

Estaba perdida, siempre lo estuvo, desde el día en posó la vista en aquellos ojos azul-grisáceos tan profundos e intensos como el mismo océano.

Lo notaba, notaba como temblaba por su cercanía, la tenía acorralada, la tenía tan cerca y para él. Las ganas de besarla eran inmensas, estaba perdiendo la batalla, una pelea entre la razón y el deseo que definitivamente estaba perdiendo.

Verla así, tan indefensa, tan dócil, la hacía ver tan bella que con sólo mirarla cada uno de sus sentidos se atontaban.

Su amor por ella era muy profundo, la amaba con locura y estaría dispuesto a demostrárselo a cada minuto si era necesario si tan sólo supiera lo que ella sentía. El temor a ser rechazado era lo único que lo mantenía lejos de esa opción.

Los minutos se convirtieron en segundos o quizás al contrario, en ese momento la hora era lo que menos importaba, sólo estaban ellos dos; mirándose, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, intentando descubrir los más profundos deseos en sus corazones.

Las palabras se atascaron en su garganta, un nudo le impedía hacer audible lo que quería decir. Estaba hipnotizado, era algo extrañamente placentero.

Una sensación tan satisfactoria recorría su cuerpo con sólo mirarla; verla delante de él, respirando con dificultad, levemente sonrojada y con un par de flequillos que caían por su frente obstaculizando la vista completa de aquellas perlas marrones que lo dejaban hechizado cada vez que se posaban sobre él sin ser ese instante la excepción.

¿Era tanto así su amor por ella? ¿Tanto la amaba que se sentía lleno con sólo mirarla?

La peli-azul cada vez se sentía más sofocada, tenerlo allí frente a ella a escasos centímetros clavándole aquella intensa mirada que la volvía loca y hacía que las mariposas revolotearan fuertemente en su estómago.

Tenía miedo de repetir lo sucedido en la cocina, la tentación de volver a sentir esos labios masculinos sobre los suyos, devorándola, haciéndola sentir en el paraíso la estaban venciendo. Cada vez respiraba más agitadamente sin poder frenarlo, el calor la estaban matando.

Una gota de sudor rodó por el bien formado cuello del muchacho siendo ella la única testigo de aquel tentador recorrido imaginando que eran sus labios los que recorrían con pasión aquel camino.

_**- voy a terminar desquiciada…no puedo quitarle la mirada de encima…me tiene totalmente atrapada…por favor Ranma…has algo o simplemente vete...esta desesperación me está matando por dentro- **_

_**-me estoy volviendo loco…esta mujer me esta volviendo completamente loco…mi hermosa marimacho…si tan sólo lo supiera…si tan solo me quisieras como yo te quiero a ti…si me dieras una señal yo haría hasta lo imposible para complacerte…quiero que tú seas feliz…lo único que no quiero es que sufras sola…quiero estar a tu lado…apoyándote…tengo que arriesgarme...quiero...tengo que saber quien es ese con quien sueñas- **_

Decidido apoyó su otra mano al otro lado de la puerta dejando así a la chica sin escapatoria. Se acercó lentamente notando como ella se tensó completamente, le hizo caso omiso y continuó.

-**Por favor Akane…dime lo que te pasa- **suplicó con voz ronca y sin darse cuenta totalmente provocativo.

En el momento que le habló, sentir su tibio aliento chocar contra su oreja le hizo concebir la más rica de las sensaciones hasta ahora vividas. No pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido cerrando levemente los ojos. Apretó los puños tratando de contener las ganas de besarlo con locura.

Estaba extasiada, sin embargo, tenía que seguir en pie, le estaba pidiendo que hablara sobre su problema, algo que no podía hacer.

-**no…no…pue…puedo- **respondió torpemente debido a la exaltación que estaba viviendo en el momento.

En el momento que la escuchó gemir sintió que las piernas le iban a fallar, fue un golpe bajo para su auto-control que ahora le estaba fallando enormemente. Apretó los puños sobre la puerta intentado calmar la necesidad que inundaba su cuerpo, estaba seguro que si la volvía a escuchar gemir le diría adiós a su auto-control.

Sino quería cometer un error era necesario salir de allí pero primero tenía que cumplir con lo que vino a hacer. La incertidumbre le estaba carcomiendo por dentro, tenía que ayudarla, tenía que hacer algo por ella.

Respirando pesadamente y sin notarlo, casi apoyado totalmente sobre ella intentó mantener la poca compostura que le quedaba.

-**Akane...puedo ayudarte…sólo dímelo- **susurró nuevamente sobre su oído haciéndola temblar. Otro golpe bajo, si seguía así no soportaría más.

-**yo…Ran…ma…por…favor…no me hagas esto- **agregó entre sollozos. Necesitaba salir de allí y él no daba ninguna opción, la única opción era decirle y no podía, se sentiría humillada si le contaba algo así.

Al sentir a la chica temblar y gimotear se separó algo aturdido para verla llorando con los ojos cerrados.

-_**no…por favor…cualquier cosa menos llorar…golpéame…insúltame…mándame a volar pero…por favor…no llores-**_

Separándose completamente de ella con dulzura secó las lágrimas de la chica con el dorso de su mano. Akane abrió los ojos para mirarlo con sorpresa, él solo le sonrió tiernamente.

-**Akane…onegai…no llores…no sabes lo mal que me hace sentir verte así…puedes confiar en mí…pero háblame…te juro por mi madre que no diré nada al respecto…pero por favor…deja de llorar…no te haré daño ni nada por el estilo-**

En primera estancia lo miró totalmente desconcertada pero luego se dedicó a terminar de limpiarse aquellas gotitas saladas para culminar dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

- **¿Entonces me lo dirás?- **preguntó suavemente tomando el mentón de la joven con delicadeza para que así no pudiera evadir su mirada.

-**yo…etto…es algo realmente vergonzoso- **agregó casi en susurro mientras que se alejaba del agarre del muchacho intentando no ser brusca.

-_**al menos comenzamos con algo…eso es bueno- **_sonrió para sí mismo**- puedes decirme lo que sea…me gustaría que confiaras en mi…sólo un poco…me gustaría poder ayudarte con esto- **

**-es que…- **musitó jugando con sus pulgares- **no es algo común…bueno quizás algo común pero no para mí- **

-**bien…me imagino que debe ser algo no muy común para ti como para que no hayas hablado con nadie- **fingiendo sorpresa casi a la perfección.

-**bueno…si lo he hablado con una sola persona…el doctor Tofu…él me ayudó un poco…al menos me hizo entender el porque de las cosas- **comentó mientras que lo esquivaba y se sentaba en la orilla de la cama con la mirada fija en sus muslos.

-_**si eso lo se- **_**ya veo…con el doctor ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el problema?- **preguntó aparentando interés tomando la silla del escritorio y sentándose con el respaldo de la misma entre sus piernas. Apoyó el mentón con los brazos de por medio.

-**bueno…es que…lo que pasa es que…- **cerró los párpados fuertemente apretando sus puños sobre los muslos- **he tenido sueños- **casi en susurro.

_**-bien Akane…continua así…vamos- **_se dijo orgullosamente sin quitarle la mirada a la chica- **sueños ¿Qué clases de sueños?-**

No pudo evitar sonrojarse por aquella pregunta ¿Qué rayos le pasaba como para que estuviera tan insistente? ¿Cómo demonios le iba a responder esa pregunta? Aún así, estaba extrañada por ese cambio de actitud, quizás la ayudaría aunque ¿Y sí no? No podía arriesgarse tanto.

-**No puedo decirlo- **contestó de un solo golpe evadiendo la interrogativa mirada que tenía el chico en ese momento.

-**¿Nani? ¿Por qué?- **_**tan bien que íbamos…vamos Akane…no puedes echarte para atrás- **_pensó mientras que se levantaba de la silla para posteriormente sentarse al lado de ella, la cual dio un leve respingo ante la acción.

-**¿Cómo que por que? ¿No estás preguntando demasiado? Ya te dije mi problema…no creo que sea necesario más información- **exclamó sin elevar la voz pero demostrando irritabilidad al asunto.

**-Claro que no…con sólo saber eso no podré ayudarte…necesito más información- **espetó claramente ofendido y con el ceño levemente fruncido.

La terquedad del muchacho la estaba poniendo más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, necesitaba escapar de allí como fuera. Sin pensarlo más se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta pero un agarre fuerte en su muñeca impidió completar su recorrido devolviéndola nuevamente a la orilla de la cama.

-**¿Qué rayos te pasa? No creo que sea necesario decir más- **gruñó enfadada tratando de librarse del agarre del muchacho que cada vez fruncía más el ceño**.**

**-no saldrás de aquí hasta que me digas quien es el miserable con quien sueñas- **no pasaron ni dos segundos para darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Se pateó mentalmente por aquella metida de pata tan grande que acababa de hacer.

_**-kuso…metí la pata…me va a matar…mínimo…una volada gratis al centro de la ciudad- **_

La chica dejó de forcejear para verlo aturdida por lo recién escuchado ¿Cómo el sabía de que se trataba? ¿Sería posible que ya lo supiera?

_**-¿Cómo demonios sabe sobre lo que sueño? A nadie se lo he contado sólo al doctor Tofu…al menos que él ¿Me estuvo espiando?-**_

¡La estaba espiando! El muy canalla la estaba espiando y la estaba tomando el pelo para empeorar el asunto. Parpadeó varias veces intentado ordenar las ideas y hacer que sus neuronas captaran el mensaje.

-**Akane…yo- **intentó justificarse pero era demasiado tarde. La chica de un movimiento brusco se soltó y se levantó caminando rápidamente hacía la puerta, él la imitó y antes de decir alguna palabra una fuerte bofetada le impidió hablar, automáticamente se llevó una mano a la mejilla lastimada observando a la chica que ahora lo veía con frialdad.

-**jamás…-**gruñó entre dientes destrozándolo con la mirada. Estaba tan tensa que le costaba abrir la boca para insultarlo abiertamente. No se lo podía creer, cuando por fin había creído en él, se enteraba que sólo era una fachada, un teatro- **jamás en tu vida vuelvas a mentirme como lo has hecho hoy…escuchaste una conversación privada y tuviste el descaro de hacerme confiar en ti…eres un…- **

La rabia la estaba carcomiendo, su corazón se despedazada lentamente. Se giró dándole la espalda intentando ocultar las ganas de llorar que le llegaron de pronto.

-**Akane…te aseguro que no fue mi intención escucharte…te lo juro…sólo intentaba saber que era lo que ocurría contigo…yo…no quería hacer nada malo…solo estaba preocupado- **alegó intentando parecer convincente cosa que no le estaba dando mucho resultado. Podía ver como aquel aura "modalidad acribillar a Ranma Saotome" brillaba en todo su esplendor.

Tragó duro y juntando todo el valor posible se acercó a ella colocando sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

-**por favor Akane…te lo juro por mi vida…quiero ayudarte…se que no debí quedarme y escuchar…estaba…estoy preocupado- **confesó levemente sonrosado apretando suavemente su agarre en ella.

Se sintió algo aliviado cuando notó como el terrible aura que rodeaba a la jovencita iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

-**no…nunca fue tu intención ayudarme…- **mencionó lo más natural posible dejando al muchacho helado por aquella actitud- **sólo quieres saber con quien sueño ¿ne?- **preguntó con un tono suave haciendo tragar duro al pobre chico.

Eso sí que le daba miedo, verla actuando pasiva, sabía que pronto iba a llegar la hora de volar, sin embargo, reunió todas sus fuerzas y decidió enfrentarla.

-**No…bueno…en parte…pero te juro…que en verdad quiero ayudarte- **

-**¿Quieres saberlo?- **preguntó dándose la vuelta sonriéndole dulcemente.

Sin poder evitarlo retrocedió completamente asustado por aquella sonrisa, tragó en seco, cuando estaba realmente enfadada es que actuaba así. Pero no podía echarse para atrás, tenía que seguir así que recuperando algo de auto-control la miró a la cara intentando parecer firme.

-**Sí- **

- **muy bien- **respiró hondo y de un momento a otro la tierna sonrisa se transformó en un gesto de total enfado.

- **PUES ESE NO ES TU PROBLEMA ESTUPIDO ENTROMETIDO Y QUE ALGO TE QUEDE CLARO…PARA QUE NO TE QUEDEN DUDAS…EL SUJETO CON QUIEN SUEÑO NI SIQUIERA LO CONOCES- **culminó quedándose sin aire viéndolo fieramente.

Se giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si con tal fuerza que hizo estremecer las paredes.

Ranma estaba un lado de la cama, agachado y con cara de pánico totalmente aterrorizado por aquella reacción, tardó algunos segundos para salir de ese pequeño trance.

-_**dijo ¿Qué no lo conozco?- **_se preguntó perturbado. A los segundos toda aquella furia que había olvidado hace un rato volvió a calarse por sus huesos haciéndole hervir la sangre. Tenía que saberlo, no le importaba si terminaba en Europa gracias a un mazazo de ella pero no podía quedarse con la duda.

Dejando los nervios y los miedos a un lado totalmente enfadado abrió la puerta de golpe y salió a buscarla.

Akane se había encerrado en el baño, las ganas de llorar la habían vencido; se sentía engañada, traicionada, humillada, estaba destrozada por dentro y sólo por confiar en él.

-_**¿por qué? ¿Cómo pudiste utilizarme así? Me espías, me ruegas que confíe en ti y lo peor de todo, me tomas el pelo creyendo que la tonta de Akane caería en tu juego- **_se secó con rabia las lágrimas que rodaban rápidamente por sus mejillas.

-_**¡maldición! Fui una estúpida…yo caí en su juego…baka, baka, baka, baka…mil veces baka Akane- **_se insultaba mientras que secaba con furia las traicioneras gotitas de dolor que rodaban cuesta abajo por su rostro.

Ranma se dio cuenta que estaba en el baño, se apoyó sobre la puerta intentando escuchar algún ruido. Supuso que estaba llorando por los suaves sollozos que apenas lograba oír. La furia que sentía segundos atrás se esfumó al escucharla llorar. Ahora se sentía el más miserable rufián sobre la tierra.

_**-¡maldición! Soy un patán…debí haber hablado con ella desde que llegó…pero ¿En que habrían cambiado las cosas? Igualmente se fuera enojado…kuso, kuso, kuso- **_se debatía mentalmente recostado en la pared al lado de la puerta.

Sin poder aguantar más la jugaría el todo por el todo. Respiró profundo y pensó en lo que posiblemente le diría; esta vez sería directo, nada de palabras a medias, esta sería la jugada final.

Se paró en frente de la puerta y volvió a respirar hondo recuperando auto-control.

-**Akane- **llamó suavemente. A pesar de que su voz expresaba firmeza por dentro estaba temblando como un niño pequeño.

La chica se tensó por completo al escuchar que la llamaba, no quería verlo ni oírlo ¿Cómo era tan descarado como para venir y llamarla después de todo lo que pasó?

-¡**LARGATE!- **gritó enfurecida parada frente a la puerta viéndola fieramente como si lo estuviera viendo a él.

**-no…no me iré…se que no me quieres ver…pero allí dentro tendrás que escucharme aunque no quieras- **

**-¿NO ENTIENDES QUE NO QUIERO SABER DE TI? LARGO…YA ME HAS HECHO SUFICIENTE DAÑO- **suavizó la voz- **ya me has humillado lo suficiente como para seguir ¿Qué más quieres? Ya me has destrozado la vida lo suficiente como para burlarte la vida entera- **agregó entre lágrimas apoyando la frente en la puerta y cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Tapó su boca intentando contener sus quejidos de dolor.

Aquellas palabras fueron como puñales en el corazón del joven, escucharla decir esas cosas le causó más daño que recibir miles de golpes de parte de un fuerte enemigo, sintió unas ganas terribles de correr y buscar a alguien que lo golpeara hasta el cansancio, no soportaba ese terrible dolor en el pecho.

La culpa, el dolor, la tristeza, el remordimiento, la rabia consigo mismo aprisionaban su corazón.

Se dio la vuelta recostándose en la puerta y dejándose llevar por la gravedad hasta quedar sentado.

**Akane…se que te he hecho mucho daño…no existe perdón para mí…no merezco recibir el perdón de parte de ti- **rió amargamente y con la mirada fija en el techo prosiguió- **lamento haber aparecido en tu vida…lamento haberte arruinado la existencia…lamento ser yo- **

La chica escuchaba cada una de aquellas dolorosas palabras atentamente, sentía su corazón comprimirse, su estómago retorcerse, se arrodilló apoyando la mano en la madera justo frente a ella, las lagrimas no dejaban de rodar por sus blanquecinas mejillas.

Estaba sorprendida por lo que Ranma estaba diciendo, ella tenía que estar enojada, la engaño, la utilizó y aun así ¿Por qué no podía tolerar que él se auto-castigara con esas frases? ¿Por qué esas palabras se clavaban en su pecho como agujas? Era por culpa de ese sentimiento que nació mucho tiempo atrás, ese profundo amor que sentía por él que la hacía sentir así, culpable. No podía, no quería seguir escuchándolo hablar así.

_**- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te castigas así? ¿Por qué me castigas así? ¿No ves que me duele escucharte hablar así? Me hiciste daño…demo…mi alivio…eres tú- **_

-**no espero que me respondas…demo ¿En serio no conozco a ese que te ama en tu sueño? Debe ser un buen tipo y debo admitir que…- **sonrió con la mirada triste- **es alguien muy afortunado por poseer tu corazón…espero que lo sepa cuidar muy bien- **

Un silencio prologando protagonizó la situación, ambos estaban sentando de espaldas a la misma altura. Lo único que los separaba era la puerta.

-_**espero que algún día me perdones Akane…nunca…nunca fue mi intención herirte así…yo soy tu mayor amenaza…soy el único que te hace llorar…soy el único a quién no debes amar…sería injusto amarme después del daño que te he hecho…no te merezco…no merezco a una mujer tan perfecta como tú-**_

_**-Ranma…por favor…deja de hacerme sufrir así…tu sufrimiento me hace sentir más mal de lo que ya estoy…temo confesarte que eres tú quien me abraza y me besa y recibir un rechazo de tu parte…jamás lo soportaría…demo…no puedo evitar amarte…a pesar de tus errores…a pesar de tus defectos…para mí…eres perfecto-**_

**-¿Ranma?- **musitó lo suficiente alto como para que él la escuchara. Se colocó ambas manos en el pecho y apretando fuertemente los parpados esperó que él contestara.

**-Di…di…me- **estaba asustado, cuando la escuchó llamarlo el corazón se le paralizó en el momento, si hubiera estado de pié hubiera caído por el terrible temblor que azotó sus piernas.

Otro silencio más prolongado abundó en el lugar.

Ranma respiraba cada vez más rápido, el miedo de escucharla decir que lo odiaba o que no quería saber de él lo tenían acorralado. Todos sus músculos temblaban sin cesar, su corazón latía salvajemente.

Akane tenía un nudo en la garganta que le dificultaba hablar, lo que estaba apunto de hacer cambiaría el rumbo de las cosas pero las ganas de decirlo eran más fuerte que su voluntad.

-**eres tú- **susurró evidentemente asustada. Apretó el agarre de sus manos en su pecho y agacho la cabeza, ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas que acababa de flexionar.

Quedó en un estado de shock al escucharla. Parpadeó rápidamente intentando captar la idea, se volteó quedando con la mirada fija en la puerta y tratando de no esperanzarse preguntó completamente nervioso.

-**¿A qué te refieres?- **sin poder evitarlo, la esperanza de que lo que hubiera escuchado no fuera sido por culpa de su imaginación estaba creciendo segundo a segundo en su interior.

Akane respiró hondo y lentamente se volteó sentándose sobre sus talones. Quedó frente a la puerta con la mirada fija en el suelo, se sentía avergonzada, no podía levantar la vista, tenía la sensación de que él la estaba mirando.

-**El protagonista de mis sueños…el que me besa…me abraza…me acaricia- **dudó seguir pero ya era tarde, su boca fue más rápida que su conciencia- **eres tú- **sonrojándose levemente.

Abrió los ojos como platos al escucharla decir eso, su corazón dio un vuelco, sintió su alma revivir ante tales palabras.

-_**¿Soy yo? ¿Escuché bien? En serio ¿soy yo?- **_sonrió ilusionado, apoyó la frente en la puerta- _**No puedo creerlo…no es Ryoga, no es Shinnosuke, no es ningún otro…soy yo…Akane sueña conmigo- **_

- **Akane ¿por qué me lo dices?- **musitó con la voz temblorosa por la emoción, quería gritar, quería decirle al mundo que en ese instante era el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra.

**-por que no pude evitarlo…por que quería que lo supieras- **susurró sorprendida consigo misma por haber dicho eso**-_¿Por qué dije eso? Con decirle eso prácticamente le dije que lo quiero-_**

Se levantó como pudo y retrocedió hasta que sus pantorrillas chocaron contra la orilla de la tina, colocó ambas manos a cada lado de su rostro, el cual estaba tan rojo como un tomate maduro y tenía los ojos abiertos como platos intentando comprender lo que acaba de hacer.

Aquellas palabras llegaron a los oídos del muchacho como fuegos artificiales explotando en la inmensidad del cielo. Lo consideró el susurro de un ángel, de su ángel.

Sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo embobado, mostrando un brillo en sus ojos que denotaban felicidad a lo lejos.

Por otra parte, Akane no terminaba de creer que le haya dicho algo así. Se delató, se entregó a los brazos de un hombre que ni siquiera sabía si sentía algo por ella. No pudo contener la necesidad de decir esas palabras, ahora el miedo y la angustia inundaban su ser, temía salir y enfrentarlo, temía que le engañara otra vez.

-_**Que tonta soy ¿Cómo se me ocurrió decirle algo así? Parezco idiota-**_¿Ahora que pasaría? Todas las fortalezas y escudos que había creado se esfumaron en el momento que le dijo eso. Ya no tenía protección, estaba indefensa.

_**-dijo que era yo…eso significa que le gusto…me quiere- **_se decía alegre, aún no podía terminar de reaccionar de lo que acababa de escuchar a pesar de que esas palabras retumbaban en su mente sin parar.

Con la felicidad al máximo y dispuesto a hablar con ella levantó la mano para tocar la puerta cuando…

-**¡Chicos ya llegamos!- **saludó Kasumi desde el piso de abajo.

-_**kuso ¿No se suponía que llegarían en la noche? si que son inoportunos- **_se dijo Ranma claramente fastidiado por la interrupción del momento, bajando la mano con resignación mientras que con el ceño fruncido veía en dirección a las escaleras.

-_**Que bien…llegaron…no puedo hablar con él por ahora…no tengo fuerzas para enfrentarlo…y con mi familia aquí no podrá acercarse a mí…mi familia si que es oportuna - **_se dijo Akane claramente aliviada con una mano en el pecho lanzando un suspiro.

-**Chicos ¿en donde están?- **preguntó Nodoka que subía las escaleras viendo a los lados buscando a los jóvenes.

-**Akane...yo- **no pudo seguir hablando ya que la chica lo interrumpió bruscamente.

- **tu madre nos busca…anda…tienes que ir o sospechará cosas que no son-** dejando al chico helado por la frío que habían sonado esas palabras.

Él sólo afirmó con un "aja" totalmente sorprendido y fuera de lugar por la actitud de la chica, iba a objetar pero su madre ya lo había encontrado.

-**Ranma…allí estás ¿Por qué no bajaste a recibirnos?- **la señora se fijó en el deplorable estado en que se encontraba su hijo, un poco sorprendida preguntó- **¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estas lleno de salsa y resto de comida?-**

**-yo…bueno…etto…no los escuché y es que…tuve…un pequeño incidente en la cocina- **rió nervioso rascándose la nuca intentado parecer natural.

-**¿Y Akane? ¿Está en el baño?-**

**-Sí Tía…aquí estoy…me sentí un poco mal del estómago pero ya me siento mejor- **se adelantó a responder desde adentro del baño rogando que la mujer se creyera la excusa.

**-Akane-chan ¿Daiyoubu ka? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?- **

**-hai…ya me siento mejor…ahora si me disculpan…voy darme un buen baño…lo necesito-**

**-esta bien hija- **dirigió su vista al chico que parecía estar en otro mundo- **¿Seguro no pasó nada mientras no estábamos?- **arqueando una ceja y viéndolo acusadoramente.

Sacudió la cabeza regresando al mundo de los vivos**- pero madre ¿Qué cosas dices? No ha pasado nada-** contestó visiblemente sonrojado.

Un grito desde el primer piso llamó su atención, ambos corrieron hasta llegar al lugar donde se había escuchado la voz. Llegaron hasta la entrada de la cocina donde estaba la mayor de los Tendo totalmente estática en medio de la puerta.

-**Kasumi ¿Qué pasó?- **preguntó Nodoka observando asustada a la chica que veía con cara desencajada el fondo de la habitación- **¿Ocurrió algo malo?-**

-**¿Qué pasó en mi cocina?- **observando desconcertada el terrible desastre que había.

Nodoka se acercó curiosa a ver lo que espantaba tanto a la chica y Ranma se tensó considerablemente agachando la cabeza con un severo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

**-Pues creo que deberían de preguntarle a Ranma-kun, él está en las mismas condiciones que la cocina- **dijo Nabiki que apareció justo al lado del artista marcial haciendo que pegara un salto hacía atrás levemente asustado.

**-La próxima vez avisa cuando aparezcas…casi me matas del susto- **reclamó con una mano en el pecho y un gesto de pánico- **¿en qué momento apareciste?-**

-**Vaya cuñadito…es raro que no me hayas presentido…siempre lo haces- **cruzó los brazos y viéndolo acusadoramente prosiguió- **¿Qué hiciste en la cocina como para que terminaras así o mejor dicho…- **fijo su vista en las escaleras donde bajaba la peli-azul con solo una toalla notoriamente preocupada.

-**¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué Kasumi gritó?- **preguntó sin percatarse que el muchacho estaba casi a su lado ni mucho menos en que condiciones estaba ella.

Ranma se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba al darse de la poca vestimenta con la cual se había aparecido Akane. Sin poder evitarlo la recorrió con la vista deleitándose con su belleza. Tragó duro y desvió la mirada para no ser más obvio de lo que ya era intentado controlarse.

Se estiró un poco el cuello de la camisa por el calor que de pronto le invadió. Por suerte para él ninguna de las mujeres presentes se dio cuenta de ello o al menos eso creyó él.

-**rectifico mi pregunta ¿Qué hicieron ustedes dos en la cocina como para que terminaran así?- **interrogó ampliando más su pícara sonrisa observando de soslayo al acalorado y nervioso muchacho.

-**Akane-chan…- **La Señora Saotome se acercó observándola cuidadosamente.

-**¿Su…sucede algo malo?- **preguntó algo consternada.

Después de estudiarla, se irguió y con las manos en cada lado de la cintura miró a ambos jóvenes con una mezcla de sorpresa y picardía.

-**Akane-chan también está llena de salsa ¿qué fue lo que pasó chicos?-**

Sus mejillas se tornaron de un carmín intenso y agachó la cabeza intentado idear alguna excusa para salir de esa situación.

-**pues…etto…- **_**kuso ¿ahora que digo? Debimos haber limpiado antes…rayos…ahora si estoy en problemas-**_ se dijo Akane totalmente roja mientras que jugaba con sus pulgares.

-**bueno…verán...-**_** ahora si estamos perdidos…debimos haber limpiado primero ¿Qué digo?- **_pensó Ranma igual de sonrojado y con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-**A mi me huele a gato encerrado…los dos solos, llenos de salsa y la cocina destrozada, sin dejar a un lado lo nerviosos y sonrojados que están en estos momentos…por lo que veo…te guiaste por el consejo que te di ¿ne Akane?- **mencionó la castaña sin dejar de observar a los dos muchachos que cada vez se ponían más y más rojos.

La vergüenza que tenía la estaba dejando sin opciones, no podía decir que la verdadera razón del desorden en la cocina fue una batalla de comida entre ella y su prometido que culminó con un beso entre ellos. Estaría completamente loca para decir algo así.

Desesperada dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-**no digas tantas tonterías…todo fue por culpa del idiota de Ranma- **gritó cruzando los brazos fingiendo enojo- **Él fue el único culpable-**

Al escuchar ese insulto se sintió desubicado ¿A qué venía ese insulto? Primero le decía que él era el protagonista de sus sueños y ahora lo insultaba ¿A qué demonios estaba jugando? Bien, si ella quería pelea, entonces pelea tendría.

-**¡ja! No me culpes a mí…tú fuiste que comenzaste con todo…sabes que eres pésima en la cocina y aún así insististe en cocinar- **espetó ofendido, se llevó las manos detrás del cuello- **estaba garantizando mi propia vida…no quiero terminar en un cementerio-**

-**nadie te pidió tu opinión entrometido- **gruñó sin voltear- **mi comida no es tan mala.**

-**¿no es tan mala? ¡ja! Eso te lo crees tú solita…podrías matar a media ciudad si te contrataran como chef de algún restaurante- **expresó con tono burlón mientras que una pequeña vena comenzaba a palpitar en la sien de la chica- **pero las posibilidades de que te contraten en un lugar así son muy pocas así que la ciudad esta a salvo- **sonrió triunfal al percatarse del aura roja que rodeaba a la peli-azul.

En ese momento no se acordaba ni de sueños eróticos ni nada de eso, solo quería tomarlo por el cuello y lanzarlo lejos de allí- **cállate idiota egocéntrico…nadie te obligó a quedarte…tranquilamente te fueras largado a comer en uno de los restaurantes de tus prometidas- **bufó entre dientes tratando de contener las ganas de matarlo lentamente a golpes- **y así yo fuera disfrutado de un día de tranquilidad y paz- **añadió observándolo de reojo.

-**tal vez lo hubiera echo- **dijo él con tono arrogante- **con ellas no tengo el miedo de terminar con una indigestión-**

**-pues que bien…tal vez así puedo respirar aire puro- **refunfuñó completamente celosa- **lárgate de una buena vez-**

-**tal vez lo haga-**

**-hazlo y que te vaya bonito idiota-**

**-pechos planos-**

**-pervertido-**

**-kawaiikune-**

**-estúpido hentai-**

Durante toda la batalla de insultos ni siquiera se miraron cosa que era bastante extraña en ese tipo de enfrentamientos. Ese pequeño y raro detalle no pasó desapercibido por la castaña que buscaba con interés algún indicio de que algo más hubiera pasado.

Nodoka y Kasumi se miraron y suspiraron con resignación.

-_**se nota a lo lejos que están fingiendo…a mi no me engañan…algo más pasó y pienso averiguarlo- **_pensó observando a los dos muchachos como se insultaban mutuamente sin mirarse a la cara-**Oye Akane ¿Te diste cuenta que estás sólo con una pequeña toalla y tienes a tu lado a Ranma-kun?- **dicho esto se dio la vuelta para ir a planear como sería su plan de ataque.

Akane abrió los ojos de golpe y todo enojo desapareció al escuchar las palabras de su hermana. Se miró a si misma comprobando que solo tenía una toalla como vestimenta.

Con toda la vergüenza del mundo en ella se giró para subir las escaleras siendo observada de reojo por Ranma que inevitablemente no pudo quitar su vista de ella.

-**Oye cuñadito…deberías disimular un poco esa forma de mirar a mi hermanita- **dijo Nabiki desde la sala haciendo que el pobre muchacho se le helara la sangre y se tensara por completo.

-**a mi no me interesa ver a esa fea marimacho- **fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir en su defensa al sentirse descubierto. Por su supuesto que trajo como consecuencias la ira de la muchacha que caminó hacía atrás y fulminándolo con la mirada se posicionó a su lado.

-**¡pervertido!- **gritó dándole un fuerte golpe en la nariz sin darle tiempo ni de pestañear tumbándolo hacía atrás para posteriormente salir corriendo escaleras arriba.

Nodoka suspiró acercándose a su hijo que estaba inconciente con espirales por ojos, el signo Takajashi en ambas manos y evidentemente con un pequeño hilillo de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

Kasumi no le quedó más remedio que arreglar el "pequeño desastre" de esos dos.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Konnichiwa!!**_

_**¿Haber que puedo decir? Ranma en verdad si que sabe meter la pata y en grande ¿Ne? Jejeje aunque esta vez no le salió tan mal su torpeza al hablar…bueno...al principio...se ganó un puñetazo por hablar de más...pero así es él...jejeje...**_

_**Es algo realmente inesperado que Akane se lo haya dicho después de lo que había pasado, pero me pareció de lo más divertido hacer que se lo dijera…es decir…como se dieron cuenta…lo dijo casi inconciente y luego se sorprendió mucho cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. **_

_**Términos en Japonés:**_

_**¡Shimatta!: **__¡Oh no!; maldición_

_**Onegai: **__por favor_

_**Etto: **__esto; este; err; pues (palabra dudativa)_

_**¿nani?: **__¿Qué?_

_**Kuso: **__mierda_

_**Baka: **__tonto; idiota_

_**¿daiyoubu ka?: **__¿estás bien?_

_**Quiero agradecer enormemente a: **__La AvIa; BABY SONY; Kari Saotome; Rmtl Des; xX-Amairany-Xx; barbara; Mizuuh-chan; AkaneKagome (mi sensei); Agatha Worthington __**por sus lindos comentarios…la fuente principal de inspiración de una autora son los review de apoyo de los lectores…muchas gracias por sus palabras.**_

_**También quiero darles las gracias a los lectores que leen, pero por X motivos no envían sus review…pero si no es molestia…por fa... ¿ven el botoncito color lila en la parte de debajo de la página? Aprieten allí y en solo 5 minutitos ya tienes listo un comentarios…no sean malitos…me encanta leer sus comentarios…**_

_**Mis sinceras disculpas a los que no les respondí sus comentarios…eso no significa que no me gustan, al contrario, me encanta leer sus palabras de aliento o también de regaños…jejeje…**_

**_Para los fanáticos InuyashaKagome...EL VERDADERO AMOR TRIUNFÓ AL FINAL!! _**

_**Esperaré sus preciados comentarios con felicitaciones, sugerencias, consejos, regaños, entro otras, muchas otras cosas más…**_

_**(ri-chan tiembla de la emoción) **_

_**No se queden con las ganas de decir lo que piensan…**_

_**Muchas gracias por su tiempo al leer…nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**_

_**Besos katherine-saotome-tendo (ri-chan)**_

_**Matta nee**_


	4. ¿Arrepentimiento?

Todos los personajes incluidos en este relato le pertenecen únicamente a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi…yo sólo los tomé prestado.

**-blablabla- **comentarios

_**-blablabla-**_ pensamientos

**Noches de ensueño y desvelo**

Capitulo IV: **¿Arrepentimiento?**

Akane llegó y se metió al baño a una velocidad increíble. Le pasó seguro a la puerta y respirando ajetreada, no por la carrera sino por lo acontecido hacía minutos, se dejó caer al suelo sentándose sobre sus talones con las manos en el pecho.

-**es un idiota…imbécil…- **susurró con el ceño fruncido recordando la pequeña pelea que acababa de tener con su prometido- **si no quería estar aquí tranquilamente pudo haberse ido- **

Cambió su gesto de enojo a uno de preocupación.

_-__**espero que no se hayan dado cuenta de nada…aunque Nabiki esta sospechando…ella no puede enterarse de nada o sino tendré que robar un banco para poder pagarle para que mantenga su preciosa boca cerrada-**_

Se levantó al mismo tiempo que suspiraba pesadamente y quitándose la toalla se metió en la bañera que ya había llenado antes de salir corriendo al escuchar el grito de su hermana mayor.

Sonrió relajada al sentir como la calidez del agua penetraba su piel relajando sus músculos, le agradaba mucho como el agua tibia reconfortaba su cuerpo y la llevaba por un instante a una paz armónica.

Ese era uno de los pocos momentos donde disfrutaba de una total tranquilidad en donde podía relajarse sin el miedo de que alguien interrumpiera esa quietud. Aunque desde que Ranma vivía allí, el baño tampoco era un lugar tan seguro como creía.

Se dejó completamente a merced de la tibieza de aquel baño que tanto necesitaba, se recostó extendiendo los brazos a cada lado de la tina y apoyando la cabeza sobre la orilla de la misma plasmó su pacífica mirada en el techo sin mirar algún punto en específico.

Lanzó un suspiro que desprendía satisfacción por el baño y preocupación a la vez por todos los acontecimientos que había ocurrido a lo largo de ese día.

-**ahora ¿Qué haré?- **musitó para sí misma dejando que esas palabras se esfumaran junto al vapor que la rodeaba. Cerró los ojos y se sumergió por completo dentro de la bañera.

El chico de la coleta despertó veinte minutos después de aquel fuerte golpe que le había propinado su dulce prometida. Su madre lo había atendido minutos después de que cayera inconciente, ahora tenía unas bolitas de algodón en cada fosa nasal para así evitar que el pobre muchacho se desangrara.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y parpadeando rápidamente verificó en que lugar estaba y como había terminado en el suelo.

-**¿Qué rayos…!Itai!-**se quejó del dolor llevándose inmediatamente la mano a la nariz, recordó lo acontecido-_** Akane me golpeó…no tenía por que haberme golpeado tan fuerte…esa boba-**_

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse a su sonriente madre en frente de él.

-**¿Ya te sientes mejor hijo?- **

**-¿Cómo me voy a sentir mejor? Akane casi me mata con ese golpe…se nota que es una chica con fuerza bruta…no es nada delicada- **gruñó con el ceño fruncido sin quitarse la mano de la zona afectada.

Lanzó una risilla por aquella protesta. La curiosidad la venció e inmediatamente optó por saber lo que había ocurrido entre su hijo y su futura nuera con la esperanza de que por fin, su muchacho hubiera demostrado lo varonil que era-**¿ahora me dirás que ocurrió?-**preguntó dulcemente haciendo que él la mirara con un gesto de desconcierto.

-**¿Nani? ¿A qué te refieres?- **se sentó sobre sus talones aun frotándose la nariz sin dejar de mirarla con un par de signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-**no te hagas el tontito hijo…me refiero a lo que pasó en la cocina…Akane y tú terminaron hechos un desastre…me imagino que hay alguna razón- **le guiñó el ojo sonriéndole con picardía.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina al escuchar ese comentario. Todos los sucesos del día llegaron a su cabeza de golpe haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran severamente. No solo había tenido la dicha de haber disfrutado de los finos y delicados labios de su prometida, sino, que también ella misma le había revelado que él era el único con quien soñaba y eso lo hacía sumamente feliz.

Olvidó completamente la rabia por aquel golpe que recibió.

-_**Es cierto…Akane me dijo que yo soy con quien sueña- **_sonrió embobado- _**¿Será que acaso le gusto? Tengo que hablar con ella…tengo que asegurarme de lo que me dijo sea cierto-**_

Su madre lo veía un poco desubicada al notar como él estaba rojo como tomate, con la vista perdida en algún punto del lugar y sonriendo como niño enamorado.

-**Ranma…Ranma…musuko…Ranma- **lo llamaba moviendo una mano en frente de su rostro de un lado a otro pero él se encontraba en otro mundo- ¡**Ranma despierta!- **le gritó asustada haciendo que despertara dando un respingo.

**-¿Nani?- **gritó un poco asustado regresando de golpe al mundo de los vivos- **¿decías algo mamá?-**

**-estas un poco desubicado…- **igual de sonriente pero un poco sorprendida por la reacción del muchacho, insistió en saber sobre lo acontecido-** ahora dime ¿Qué ocurrió?**-

Ranma se sintió muy incómodo por la insistencia de su progenitora, lo mejor era salir de esa situación lo más pronto posible-**na…nada…ya te dijimos…una pelea…Akane…quería cocinar…eso es todo- **rió nervioso mientras que miraba hacía un lado tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que le invadió de pronto.

**-¿Seguro? ¿No me tienes nada que decir?- **sonreía inquisidoramente mientras observaba al pobre muchacho que cada vez se ponía más nervioso.

Tragó duro y luego aclaró la garganta-**se…se…seguro…será mejor que me vaya a bañar…estoy asqueroso- **se levantó y tratando de ignorar esa mirada tan acusadora de parte de su madre pasó a su lado y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Suspiró de alivio por aquel pequeño triunfo al haber escapado de aquel interrogatorio, ahora tenía que pensar en el modo de acercarse a su prometida para hablar respecto a los sueños. Sabía que eso iba a hacer difícil pero nada perdía con intentarlo.

Cuando iba subir el primer escalón levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la peli-azul que por lo visto no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

**-Akane- **musitó tragando duro y sonrojándose levemente-_**¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?- **_la mente se le puso en blanco, no tenía la menor idea de que decir o como actuar.

Ella ni siquiera lo escuchó ya que estaba vagando en su mundo de pensamientos sin percatarse de lo que tenía en frente.

-_**¡kuso! ¿Ahora que hago? no quiero hablar con él, no por ahora…demo ¿Y sí me lo llegó a encontrar frente a frente? Kami-sama ¡Ayudáme! Tengo que evadirlo…no me quedará otra opción-**_ caviló algo desesperada e imaginándose ese momento donde se encontraba con el joven de la coleta, apretó los puños y respiró profundo- _**no puedo encontrarme con él…tengo que evitarlo-**_

Suspiró tratando de calmarse y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos azul-grisáceos fijamente puestos sobre ella. Se la paró la respiración y el corazón se le encogió en el momento de verlo justamente frente a ella a pocos escalones de distancia.

-**Ran…Ranma- **apenas musitó mientras que un leve sonrojo se posaba en sus mejillas, de un momento a otro la vergüenza y la inseguridad le carcomían las entrañas. Bajó la cabeza jugando nerviosamente con sus pulgares. Tenía que salir de esa situación pero no se le ocurría ninguna idea-_**Maldición…que suerte la mía-**_

-**Akane…yo…-** las palabras se le atragantaron en la garganta. Los nervios empezaron a efectuar en su cuerpo y al parecer, su cuerpo no le quería hacer caso a lo que dictaba su cerebro. -_**¡Diablos! ¡Di algo! Vaya momento para que se me atragante las palabras ¡Valor Saotome!-**_

Respiró profundo y juntando todo el valor, comenzó a subir hasta quedar con sólo un escalón de por medio, debido a que él estaba un poco más abajo podía ver claramente el sonrojo de la chica lo que ocasionó que también se sonrojara.

-_**Por favor Ranma…vete...en este momento no quiero hablar…no me siento con fuerzas para enfrentarte…necesito salir de esto-**_ pensó mientras que hacía lo imposible por ignorar al chico en frente de ella.

-_**¡Vamos Ranma! Tú puedes hacerlo…valor…que sueñe contigo es claro indicio que al menos le gustas…ahora es tu turno…se un hombre…se me están acostumbrando las frases de mi papá- **_lo último lo pensó con un deje de pánico mientras que una gotita estilo anime rodaba por su frente.

Akane estaba entre la espada y la pared, no quería hablar con él y por su desgraciada suerte se lo tuvo que encontrar, tenía que salir de esa situación ¡ya! Levantó la mirada y pudo ver como Ranma estaba algo distraído y se giró lentamente preparándose para el último recurso que le quedaba, huir.

El chico de la trenza se dio cuenta de su intención, pero no iba a permitir que se fuera, tenía que al menos decir algo, lo que fuera- **¡matte! No te vayas- **la tomó de la muñeca jalándola hacía él pero debido a la presión y la postura, Akane perdió el equilibrio resbalando en el escalón.

Gracias a que estaba bien parado no cayó al suelo y la tomó de la cintura para que tampoco terminara en el piso quedando ella totalmente apoyada en su pecho, frente a frente.

Sus miradas se encontraron sonrojándose severamente al verse en esa situación tan comprometedora. Nuevamente sus cuerpos entraban en contacto y leves escalofríos recorrían sus espaldas al sentirse otra vez tan cerca.

**_-Iie_****_…otra vez no…onegai- _**pensó ella perdiéndose en sus ojos y completamente tentada a disfrutar nuevamente de esos labios masculinos. Como la vez anterior, el deseo y las ganas de disfrutar de su boca la estaban invadiendo.

Por otro lado, el chico no estaba muy lejano a esos pensamientos, tenerla otra vez en sus brazos le hacía querer parar el tiempo y disfrutar cada porción de su cuerpo con sus manos- _**tengo que decirle algo…demo…no puedo…quiero besarla…es lo único que quiero-**_

Tragaron duro al mismo tiempo y sin darse cuenta sus rostros se estaban acercando lentamente a la vez que cerraban los ojos lentamente, sus alientos se encontraron y sus labios se rozaron cuando…

**-Akane-chan ¿Podrías ayudarme con unas cosas en la cocina por favor? - **preguntó amablemente la mayor de las Tendo detrás de ellos con una sonrisa.

Como un rayo, Akane se apartó bruscamente de Ranma terminando varios escalones arriba de un salto completamente sonrojada y con cara de pánico.

- **¿Sucede algo malo chicos?- **atinó a preguntar la mayor de las Tendo algo sorprendida al ver como su hermana estaba roja como un tomate y balbuceando incoherencias tratando de explicar algo moviendo las manos de un lado a otro en gesto de negación.

Aunque no veía al chico de frente, podía ver claramente sus orejas completamente rojas y paralizado totalmente- **¿Interrumpí algo?- **interrogó preocupada haciendo que la peli-azul comenzara a sudar frío.

-**¿Ah?…na…nada…claro…que te puedo ayudar- **logró contestar la chica riendo poco natural- **Iki…Ikimasho- **dicho esto bajó a la velocidad de la luz pasando a un lado del sonrojado muchacho y se metió a la cocina rápidamente.

-**Ranma-kun ¿llegué en mal momento?- **viendo inquietada al muchacho que se giró para quedar frente a ella y que por la pregunta los nervios lo atacaron furiosamente.

**-Iie****…Iie…yo…yo…me…voy…-**tembloroso y riendo nerviosamente se dio la vuelta nuevamente para subir pero por estar tan distraído y consternado por lo que estaba apunto de suceder, resbaló en uno de los escalones pegando la cara en la orilla del escalón- **¡Chikuso!- **gruñó adolorido llevándose la mano a su maltratada nariz que volvía a sangrar.

-**¿daiyoubu ka?- **preguntó asustada viendo al pobre chico que se quejaba del dolor.

Ranma se levantó y rascándose la nuca con una mano y con la otra tratando de contener la hemorragia nasal reía fingiendo que nada había pasado.

-**Si…si…estoy…bien…todo bien- **decía mientras que subía las escalones de espalda, llegó al último y como un rayo desapareció dejando a la joven sonriendo un poco desubicada.

-_**Que triste…interrumpí un buen momento…que tonta soy- **_caviló ella mientras que colocaba su mano en un lado de su rostro sonriendo aún sorprendida.

Akane aún respiraba algo entre cortada y seguía con los ojos como platos por el pequeño suceso que acababa de ocurrir.

_**-estuvimos apunto de besarnos…otra vez…!diablos! estos estúpidos sueños me están haciendo hacer cosas que nunca pensé que pasarían ¿En qué estaba pensando? Lo mejor será que me aleje de él-**_ pensó recostada en la pared de la entrada de la cocina, levantó la mirada- **¡Eh!- **abriendo los ojos como platos observando el gran desastre que había en la habitación- **Por kami…no me imaginé que habíamos hecho tanto desorden- **se dijo apenada.

Ranma llegó en menos de 10 segundos a su habitación, cerró la puerta de golpe y se sentó en su futon sin quitarse la mano de la zona golpeada visiblemente frustrado.

-_**¡Chikuso! Siempre nos interrumpen y lo peor de todo es que Akane quería que nos interrumpieran ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Acaso se arrepiente de haberme dicho lo que me dijo?-**_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la sangre que comenzaba a recorrer los lados de su mano- **Kuso…por mi estupidez casi me desfiguro el rostro- **mencionó irritado mientras que se ponía de pie- **dos golpes en la nariz en menos de una hora…si sigo así me quedaré sin cara-**

Sin muchas ganas se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al baño y curarse nuevamente su pobre nariz.

Después de dos horas limpiando el campo de batalla en que se había convertido la cocina, Akane totalmente cansada se había sentado en el pasillo disfrutando la fresca brisa del atardecer. Tenía las piernas colgando en el aire y un poco recostada hacía atrás sosteniendo su peso con las manos.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro al sentir como la suave brisa de la tarde chocaba contra su cara como una tierna caricia. Después de unos segundos de quietud y silencio, abrió los ojos recordando todos los sucesos que ocurrieron a lo largo de ese domingo muy especial para ambos.

-_**Este día no puede ser peor…Ranma y yo destruimos la cocina…él muy idiota me engaña ocultándome lo de mi sueño y por si no fuera poco no pude contenerme y le dije que yo soñaba con él ¿Qué puede ser peor? ¿Qué Ranma se burlé de mi cuando tenga la oportunidad o aguantar las bromas nada inocentes de Nabiki?**_

Cerró los ojos nuevamente pensando en cual sería la mejor opción.

-**Eres una pervertida Akane…soñando vulgaridades…después andas diciéndome que soy yo el hentai- **espetó un sonriente Ranma con los brazos cruzados y una ceja arqueada- **Además ¿Soñando conmigo? Yo lo sabía…nadie se puede resistir a mis encantos…hasta tú…una marimacho cuerpo de ladrillo…si quieres…puedo hacerte esos sueños realidad- **sugirió provocador acercándosele con una pícara sonrisa.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y con fuerza agitó su cabeza tratando de borrar esa pequeña alucinación que le estremeció hasta los huesos. Luego de marearse por tantas sacudidas y que la cabeza no le diera más vueltas suspiró pesadamente demostrando frustración en ese gesto.

Rió irónica_**- ¡Ja! Prefiero mil veces aguantarme todo el día los comentarios de mi hermana- **_sentenció algo enojada aún recordando lo que creía, la situación más probable a la cual se enfrentaría con el artista marcial.

Fijó la vista en dos hermosos pajaritos azules que surcaban el cielo en ese momento, olvidando cualquier enojo anterior, dedicó su atención a las dos pequeñas aves que volaban alegremente cantando sus melodías y demostrando los felices que eran al estar juntos. Un sentimiento de tristeza la inundó de pronto. No Tenía otra opción.

**-no me queda otra opción…tengo que evitarlo como de lugar…es la única forma…no soportaría que él se aprovechara de esta situación…si eso haré…lo evitaré a cualquier costo- **

Se irguió y sonriendo orgullosamente apretó su puño delante de ella aceptando ese reto que se había propuesto así misma.

-**¡Eso haré!- **

-**¿Qué harás?- **

-**¡KYAAAAAAAAA!- **pegó un salto hacía adelante quedando en el jardín con las manos en el pecho. Se volteó para encontrarse con Nabiki que la miraba sonriente- **¿Qué estás tramando Nabiki? ¿Quieres matarme de un susto?- **protestó respirando con dificultad recuperándose del pequeño episodio de pánico.

-**estás mucho más distraída que de costumbre hermanita- **se recostó en la pared observándola con su típica mirada maligna- **tú y mi cuñadito están algo desubicados ¿Por qué será?- **agregó malévola ocasionándole un leve estado de nervios a la peli-azul.

**-Qué Ranma esté fuera de la realidad no es mi problema…además…no hay nada que contar- **se defendió cruzando los brazos y desviando el rostro-**no pasó nada si es lo que quieres saber- **

-**Aja…como tú digas hermanita…el desastre en la cocina no fue una simple discusión ¿ne?- **Akane tragó duro y se sonrojó levemente- **sino quieres decirme esta bien…pero…aún tengo las sospechas de que te guiaste de mis consejos…aunque te pedí que no destruyeran la cocina ¿Cómo fue? Al igual que en las artes marciales ¿Ranma-kun también lo es en ese tipo de cosas?-**

Ya harta de las insinuaciones de su hermana, sin decir nada comenzó a caminar para adentrarse en la casa. Con la cabeza gacha y apretando los puños fuertemente caminó hasta quedar justamente en frente de la castaña-**deja de decir tantas tonterías…lo que pasó en la cocina fue culpa de ese estúpido…entre Ranma y yo no pasó ni pasará nada- **sentenció entre dientes para luego continuar su recorrido.

Nabiki solo sonrió maquiavélicamente no muy convencida con esa afirmación.

La tarde continuaba cayendo, el día más extraño para los dos más jóvenes de la casa estaba llegando a su fin. Akane tuvo que evitar en dos ocasiones al oji-azul…bueno… la primera fue a propósito, pero, la segunda aunque agradeció en parte el haberse alejado de él, no le gustó para nada la forma en que sucedieron las cosas.

Primero fue en la sala, cuando ella estaba por entrar después de que leyera un par de capítulos de un libro en su habitación, Ranma también estaba entrando ya que venía del dojo y antes de que él pudiera decir algo, la chica se giró y con rapidez se alejó con la excusa de que ayudaría a Kasumi en la cocina.

Claro esta, que Nodoka y su hermana la convencieron que no se molestara, que ya todo estaba casi listo, la verdad era que no querían que la jovencita hiciera otro desastre.

Luego, por petición de Kasumi, ambos tuvieron que ir a comprar algunas cosas que faltaban antes de que anocheciera.

Ranma supuso que era esa la mejor oportunidad para poder hablar con ella, la cuestión fue que ni siquiera se pudo acercar a ella ya que apenas salieron de la casa aparecieron Shampoo y Ukyo obsequiándole unos bocadillos que cada una cocinaron.

Como siempre, Akane completamente furiosa se fue a comprar abandonando al pobre muchacho que era casi asfixiado por las dos chicas que peleaban sin percatarse que él parecía un muñeco de entrenamiento.

Estaba enojada y evidentemente celosa por la aparición de las otras prometidas de Ranma, pero por otra parte estaba agradecida por que así no tenía por que quedarse junto a él y arriesgarse a hablar sobre su sueños.

Tenía que admitirlo, se estaba comportando como una completa cobarde, lo que nunca quiso ser, era lo que era ahora, pero ¿Qué más opción tenía? No estaba en condiciones para hablar con él, no podría soportar que Ranma se aprovechara de esa situación para burlarse.

Aún no le perdonaba el ocultarle que sabía sobre su sueños y fingir para poder sacarle información, eso si que fue el colmo de los colmo, sin embargo, después de todo ella le confesó que él era el protagonista de esas fantasías ¿Cómo se le ocurrió hacer semejante cosa? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca?

La cosa era que tenía que hacer lo imposible para no hablar con él hasta pensar en una solución más o menos lógica para zanjar el asunto, el problema era ¿Cómo iba a solucionar semejante y extraño problema?

Lo peor de todo es que después de lo que había pasado, sus típicos insultos no faltaban, ella dijo lo que dijo para salir de esa situación pero como siempre, él y su bocota hacían aparición para terminarle de arruinar el día ¿Acaso su padre le habría enseñado el arte de hablar siempre de más?

Ya estaba tan cansada que se estaba haciendo preguntas tontas, lo importante era que hasta nuevo aviso, ella haría hasta lo imposible para no tener una conversación con Ranma que durara más de cinco segundos.

Volteó el rostro ya lejos de su casa y pudo ver a las dos jovencitas peleándose y gritándose en medio de una nube de polvo y a Ranma siendo cariñosa y bruscamente abrazado por ellas que se miraban como fieras sin darse cuenta que estaban apunto de quedarse viudas antes de casarse.

Frunció el ceño y bufó enojada, alzó la barbilla y comenzó a caminar rápidamente diciendo cosas por lo bajo.

Regresó de hacer las compras y le entregó las cosas a su hermana mayor, cuando fue a subir las escaleras se encontró con Nodoka, la cual tenía una estuche de primeros auxilios entre sus manos.

-**veo que regresaste hija- **con una tierna sonrisa- **no tardaste mucho-**

-**hai…voy a recostarme un rato- **comentó con una cansada sonrisa, se fijó en lo que llevaba entre las manos- **¿Qué hacía con esa estuche de primeros auxilios?- **preguntó curiosa señalándole la pequeña caja.

-**¿esto? Pues…Ranma quedó algo adolorido después de la visita de esas dos chicas- **

En su habitación, Ranma estaba con la cara casi totalmente cubierta de vendas quejándose de su mala suerte.

**-por eso fue que no te acompañó a hacer las compras- **terminó de explicar con una inocente sonrisa- **me pidió que lo disculparas-**

-**me alegra que ese idiota no le haya ido bonito con esas dos- **susurró para sí misma con el ceño levemente fruncido, olvidándose por un momento de su desconcertada futura suegra que la miraba algo desubicada- **bue.…bueno…voy a descansar un poco- **dijo algo nerviosa ya que imaginó que tal vez había escuchado lo dicho anteriormente.

**-sou desu…yo te llamaré cuando la cena esté lista- **le mencionó ya desde el piso de abajo. Akane asintió con la cabeza con una gran sonrisa.

La señora desapareció ante su vista al entrar en la cocina, suspiró aliviada y por inercia, dirigió la mirada en dirección a donde se encontraba la habitación del chico. Naturalmente se sentía algo inquieta por saber si en verdad estaba bien, pero, no podía ir a verlo, no quería arriesgarse de esa manera.

Volvió a soltar otro suspiro y emprendió su camino hacía su habitación para tratar, al menos, dormir una media hora.

La tarde culminó su aparición por ese día y la noche comenzaba a ser protagonista siendo acompañada por las hermosas estrellas que adornaban el cielo.

Ya todos se encontraban en sus respectivos puestos preparados para comenzar la cena.

Soun y Ghenma muy sonriente y orgullosos hablaban de sus triunfos en el torneo de Shogi.

Kasumi preparaba los platos y tazones mientras que Nodoka la ayudaba. Nabiki bostezaba de vez en cuando viendo a los dos hombres con aburrimiento y por último Akane escuchaba muy interesada la historia que relataban.

-**Akane-chan ¿Podrías ir a buscar a Ranma por favor?- **pidió amablemente la señora Nodoka mientras preparaba las tazas para el té.

-**Gomen nee Tía pero no pienso ir a buscar a ese bobo…si tiene hambre… cosa que es seguro… aparecerá en cualquier momento- **respondió totalmente natural e indiferente sin quitarle la mirada a su padre- _**ni loca pienso ir a buscarlo-**_

-**Estás muy tranquila…esto me huele a gato encerrado- **comentó la castaña observando a su hermana con una sonrisa inquisitiva.

-**Que esté tranquila no significa que algo esté sucediendo Nabiki…estoy muy interesada por saber que ocurrió en el torneo- **espetó frunciendo el ceño un poco enojada. Volvió a prestar toda su atención a su padre que había interrumpido la historia para escuchar la conversación.

-**Sigo diciendo…esto me huele muy raro- **susurró sonriendo maliciosamente tomando un galleta de la mesa.

-**Akane…musume…hazle caso a la señora Saotome…además…me estoy muriendo de hambre- **intervino el señor Tendo juntando las manos con cara de cachorrito abandonado.

**-Sou desu…iré a buscarlo…sólo por que me lo pidió mi Tía y también por culpa de ese baka me estoy muriendo de hambre- **levantándose bruscamente con el ceño fruncido y murmurando cosas inteligibles mientras que caminaba en dirección a las escaleras

-**No tienes por que hacerlo…ya estoy aquí- **comentó Ranma un poco irritado por el recién comentario de la chica apareciendo justamente en frente de ella en la entrada de la sala.

La peli-azul, al encontrarse de esa manera con él sintió el corazón paralizarse pero logró controlarse y se giró para volver a su sitio.

-**Ya era hora que aparecieras…pensé que tenía que ir a buscarte como si fueras un niño pequeño- **fingiendo arrogancia a la perfección sentándose en su lugar sin dirigirle la mirada.

El muchacho frunció más el ceño por aquel comentario, no entendía aquella conducta, se estaba empezando a molestar por esa forma tan petulante como ella lo trataba.

-**¡Ja! Es tu culpa que tengas tanta hambre…yo también me estoy muriendo de hambre por que quisiste cocinar y terminaste destrozando la cocina- **sentándose en su puesto evidentemente molesto.

-**¿Qué intentas decir baka insensible? Te recuerdo que tú también colaboraste con la destrucción- **fulminándolo con la mirada.

-**¿colaboré? Yo intenté detenerte pero con esa fuerza bruta que tienes nadie puede detenerte…eres una Kawaiikune con fuerza de gorila- **devolviéndole la fiera mirada.

Los demás veían con resignación la batalla de insultos que se había desatado, sin, embargo, ninguno a excepción de Nabiki se dieron cuenta de que había algo oculto. La situación era que se notaba a lo lejos que Akane estaba haciendo lo imposible para evitar al chico de la coleta y se estaba comportando más arrogante con él cuando hablaban.

Algo definitivamente había pasado y ella lo iba averiguar.

La paciencia de Akane llegó a su límite y eso combinado con los molestos sueños que no se salían de su cabeza y la sensación de deseo que se incrementaba al momento de mirarlo a los ojos no le dejaron otra opción que terminar esa discusión de la "mejor manera posible".

-**¡RANMA NO BAKAAAAAA!- **

A los segundos se puede apreciar a un muchacho de coleta volando por los cielos nocturnos de Nerima con un gigantesco chichón en la cabeza, cortesía del gran mazo de su temperamental prometida.

-**Estúpido cretino- **gruñó viendo con el ceño completamente fruncido el enorme agujero del techo donde salió despedido el muchacho.

Los demás sólo atinaron a suspirar resignados mientras que tomaban sus tazones para comenzar a comer.

Media hora después Ranma llegó convertido en una hermosa pelirroja ya que había aterrizado en la piscina de una casa a tres cuadras del dojo Tendo.

-**Estúpida Akane…no tenía que golpearme así…baka…-**refunfuñaba mientras que se descalzaba los zapatos en la entrada.-_**¿Qué rayos le pasa? Me trata peor que nunca…yo no tengo la culpa de que esté soñando conmigo- **_sus mejillas se tornaron de un leve carmín- _**¿Acaso están terrible que sea yo el protagonista de sus sueños? ¿Tan horrible le parezco?- **_

Al pensar en esas posibilidades no pudo evitar sentirse triste. Con el ánimo por el suelo emprendió su camino en dirección a la cocina para buscar algo que comer.

Al entrar se encontró con Kasumi que lavaba los platos que al sentirlo llegar volteó brindándole una sonrisa.

-**Ranma-kun me alegra que ya hayas llegado…tardaste un poco- **

-**Si bueno…aterricé en la piscina de la casa del señor Takari…les manda saludos- **se recostó en la pared de la entrad metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y sonriendo tristemente.

-**voy a poner hervir agua para ti- **tomando la tetera y metiéndola debajo del grifo para llenarla- **Akane-chan está un poco triste…no entiendo la razón pero la conozco muy bien…se que está algo melancólica…por eso te trató así en la cena-** explicó sabiendo perfectamente que el muchacho estaba triste por eso.

**-pues si está triste no tiene que pagarla conmigo…esos golpes que ella me da realmente son dolorosos- **refunfuñó la pelirroja cruzando los brazos.

Frunció más el ceño cuando escuchó una risilla de parte de Kasumi.

-**esa es la forma que tiene ella de ocultar cuando algo le preocupa o entristece- **colocó la tetera en la hornilla y se volteó a ver a la chica de trenza- **ella es así-**

**-pues no la mataría si en vez de golpear utilizara las palabras- **desvió su mirada a un lado intentado ocultar la tristeza de aquellas palabras.

Un silencio se apoderó de la habitación, pero, fue interrumpido por lo que parecía el rugido de un estómago hambriento.

-**Creo que olvidé que tenía hambre- **riendo apenado y totalmente sonrojado.

Cinco minutos más tardes, Kasumi le dio el agua caliente y ya transformado se dispuso a devorar la deliciosa cena que ella le había guardado.

Ya con el estómago lleno, Ranma le agradeció por la comida y se dirigió a su habitación pensando en lo que la mayor de las Tendo le había dicho.

_**- ahora que lo pienso…eso es verdad…ella suele comportarse más agresiva cuando le preocupa algo o está triste…la mayoría de las veces por mi culpa-**_

Acomodó su futon y prosiguió a cambiarse de ropa aún sumergido en su mar de pensamientos.

_**-¿Será que está arrepentida? ¿Me odiará tanto así como para estar tan deprimida? No creo que sea tan malo en esas cosas- **_se dio cuenta de lo mal que había sonado eso ocasionando un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras que en su mente se paseaban imágenes nada santas aumentando el severo sonrojo y de un momento a otro, el calor lo estaba sofocando.

Sacudió frenéticamente la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamiento que invadieron su mente- **pervertido…eso es lo que eres…ella es la que sueña y tú eres el que te mueres por hacerlo realidad…soy un maldito hentai-**

Al terminar de ponerse su típica pijama, se acostó boca arriba con los brazos debajo de su cabeza mirando fijamente el techo.

-**Mañana hablaré con ella como de lugar- **mencionó decidido. Se giró quedando de medio lado dispuesto a entregarse en los brazos de Morfeo.

La temperatura del día estaba muy alta, las calles estaban solitarias y el silencio que abundaba era una bendición para muchos. Una leve brisa acompañaba ese fuerte calor.

Pero la temperatura del día y el silencio sepulcral era lo que menos le importaba a dos chicos que pensaban solo en una cosa.

El retumbo de unos gemidos de placer irrumpía la tranquilidad que abundaba en la casa, la puerta del baño estaba cerrada con seguro y de allí provenían aquellos quejidos de goce.

-**onegai…hazlo…onegai…-** suplicó con la voz débil por aquellas deliciosas corrientes eléctricas que paseaban en su cuerpo cada que vez que las grandes y fuertes manos masculinas recorrían su silueta con lentitud- **Ranma…hazlo- **volvió a pedir incrustando su oscura y turbia mirada en el chico que seguía muy concentrado en degustar con su lengua uno de sus pechos.

El agua caliente se mezclaba perfectamente con sus sudorosos cuerpos, el vapor se unía con las pesadas respiraciones de ambos. El espejo y el vidrio de la ventana estaban empañados totalmente.

Se encontraban metidos en la bañera, ella sentada a horcajadas en él disfrutando placenteramente de las caricias que se brindaban mutuamente. La peli-azul lo tenía abrazado por el cuello reteniendo gemidos que buscaban hacerse sonoros mordiéndose el labio inferior a la vez que sonreía por aquella sesión tan fantástica que le estaba brindando el chico.

El muchacho se detuvo en su labor y levantó la mirada para hacer contacto visual con ella. Con una mano le quitó dulcemente un mechón de cabello que estaba obstaculizando la completa conexión visual de los dos.

-**tranquila Koishii…la espera valdrá la pena…lo prometo- **susurró seductor con una sensual sonrisa. Sus rostros se acercaron y se fundieron en un apasionado beso a la vez que sus manos recorrían ansiosos el cuerpo del otro.

Sus lenguas luchaban deseosas en sus bocas ahogando gemidos y jadeos. Ranma llevó una de sus manos al trasero de la joven y la empujó bruscamente haciendo un contacto terriblemente placentero entre sus intimidades arrancándoles un sonoro gemido a ambos.

El chico abandonó su boca y completamente excitado nuevamente dirigió sus labios a los jugosos pechos de su compañera para degustarlos con total plenitud y ansiedad mientras que Akane recorría su esbelta espalda con sus manos jadeante y anhelante.

Estaba extasiada, sumergida en un mar de sensaciones extraordinarias que estaba segura que solo él podía despertar. Le hacía sentir miles de choques eléctricos que se paseaban por su cuerpo a velocidades extremas. Estaba presa del deseo, sentía su cuerpo en llamas.

Era algo magistral tenerlo de esa manera, disfrutando de su musculoso cuerpo, dejándose llevar por esas ganas tremendas de comérselo a besos. Se sentía amada, se sentía la mujer más querida del planeta. Se lo demostraba con cada caricia, con cada beso, con cada mirada. Estaba completamente entregada en los brazos de ese increíble hombre que en ese momento se encontraba brindándole el mejor de los placeres.

El frenesí que sentía era inigualable, aquellas caricias transmitida por el joven la hacía perder la cordura, inclinó la cabeza hacía atrás arqueando la espalda al sentir como el mordía su pezón con suavidad. Mordió su labio inferior tratando de contener sus suspiros de gozo.

Ella no se dio cuenta pero él sonreía victorioso por aquella acción, se había dado cuenta de cómo disfrutaba de aquellos pequeños pero tremendamente placenteros gestos- **Akane- **la llamó en un susurro con la voz gruesa haciendo que sus miradas nuevamente se conectaran demostrando desesperación y una pasión desenfrenada.

-**¿Por qué tar…das tan…tanto?- **preguntó torpemente debido a la dificultad que tenía al respirar, mientras que le acariciaba la mejilla tiernamente a la vez que se movía con lentitud sobre él haciendo que sus intimidades hicieran un agradable contacto.

Él gruñó cerrando los ojos tomándola de la cintura y aferrándose a ella con fuerza acompañándola en ese baile que poco a poco se asemejaba a lo que se aproximaba.

-**quiero que sea único amor…quiero que sea especial- **contestó con la voz ronca por la exaltación que estaba viviendo abriendo los ojos apenas- **me tienes completamente loco Akane- **añadió para empujarse levemente contra ella arrancándole un fuerte gemido.

La chica completamente sumida al deseo en su interior buscó su boca y unió sus labios con los de él en un salvaje beso abrazándolo por el cuello moviéndose con más intensidad haciendo que el agua comenzara a agitarse con más fuerza.

Lo necesitaba, la ansiedad la estaba consumiendo, quería tenerlo completamente para ella. Comenzó a descender sin dejar de besar, fue bajando poco a poco devorando con sus labios cada porción de piel que tocaba. El agua le daba un sabor exquisito, estaba embelesada por su bien formado cuerpo.

Sus pequeñas manos abandonaron su cuello y con suaves caricias subía y bajaba por el pecho del joven llegando hasta el abdomen robándole leves gruñidos y gemidos mientras que él la acariciaba con fogosidad.

-**arigato- **musitó entre jadeos llamando la atención de la chica que paró su celestial trabajo y se irguió para mirarlo algo confundida.

-**¿Por qué me agradeces?- **interrogó colocando sus manos en los anchos hombros del chico sonriendo divertida esperando una respuesta, recibiendo una sensual sonrisa como contestación.

**-por estas aquí conmigo y también por…-** se acercó y la besó tiernamente en el cuello haciendo que ella lanzara un suspiro- **por decírmelo- **añadió para luego darle una pequeña mordida arrancándole un pequeño gritito.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente recuperándose de ese pequeño acto de salvajismo que le gustó tanto, sonrió plenamente y lo miró a los ojos.

Él se removió quedando su intimidad justo en la entrada de su prometida, ella sintió que el momento que tanto estaba esperando por fin había llegado y se acomodó para que el chico tuviera total libertad para hacer lo que quisiera.

Antes de hacer nada se quedaron viéndose, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que rodeaba el ambiente.

Sus respiración eran descontroladas, sus pechos subían y bajaban con prisa a la vez que sus corazones latían sin control alguno ansiosos por seguir amándose.

Con sus fuertes manos recorrió su suave espalda hasta llegar a su cintura donde las posicionó preparándose para el siguiente y tan esperado paso.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior sonriendo pícaramente mientras que sus manos se paseaban por su musculoso cuerpo sin dejar de mirarse. Con las miradas se decían todo, se podía denotar cientos de sentimientos en sus ojos que solo ellos podían interpretar.

-**aishiteru- **susurró suave uniendo su boca con la de ella en un jugoso y húmedo beso que inmediatamente la chica correspondió impaciente.

-**aishiteru mo- **musitó en un instante que pudo liberar sus labios de la prisión en que se encontraban.

De pronto sintió una presión en su intimidad que la hizo gemir fuertemente deshaciendo la unión de labios y abrazándose fuertemente a él recibiendo al nuevo invitado que invadía y corrompía con su virginidad.

Estaba en el cielo, se sentía en el paraíso y cuando creyó que por fin lo había conseguido…una luz la cegó de pronto y al instante la oscuridad total.

Abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse con el blanco techo de su habitación que con la oscuridad apenas se veía. Estaba totalmente empapada de sudor y con rapidez de palpó los brazos, las piernas, los pechos percatándose que aun llevaba puesto la pijama que hacía horas se había puesto. Se sentó colocando ambas manos en su pecho y respirando agitadamente intentando reordenar las ideas.

-**¿Qué demonios…-** se preguntó observando desconcertada la habitación que estaba a oscuras y sin ningún rastro de que algo emocionante había sucedido.

Cuando por fin comprendió lo que había pasado, se movió para quedar sentada en la orilla de la cama y ocultó su rostro en sus manos teniendo los codos apoyados en ambas rodillas demostrando clara desesperación.

-**¡Shimatta! Era un sueño…otro sueño- **levantó el rostro y dirigió la vista hacía el reloj que estaba en su mesita de noche, frunció el ceño y volvió a taparse la cara con las manos suspirando frustrada.-**2 de la madrugada…kuso…se suponía que esto acabaría hoy ¿Por qué otro sueño?- **

Gruñó desesperada y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación tratando de encontrar una razón lógica a lo que acababa de vivir.

-_**¿Qué pasó? Se suponía que todo esto acabaría hoy…ahora no sólo no acabó sino que resultó un sueño totalmente diferente a lo que venía soñando desde el jueves en la noche-**_

Paró su caminar, levantó la cabeza para luego cerrar los párpados apretándolos fuertemente al igual que sus puños a los lados de su cintura tratando de calmar esas sensaciones tan ardientes que aún quemaban su cuerpo.

-_**Kuso…mañana tengo clases y no podré dormir nada- **_

Pesadamente se sentó en la cama para luego dejarse caer hacía atrás con los brazos estirados quedando como una cruz fijando la mirada en el techo.

-**esto va de mal en peor…voy a terminar en un manicomio ¿Cómo demonios puedo seguir soñando con un tonto como él?-**

Suspirando con pesar, se levantó y tomó su toalla. Emprendió lentamente su camino hacía el baño. Sabía que no podría dormir más, no le quedaba otra opción que esperar a que amaneciera.

-_**en ese sueño él me dijo que me agradecía que le hubiera dicho…demo ¿Se refería a lo que pasó ayer? ¡Que más da! Es solo un estúpido sueño…jamás se hará realidad…-**_

Abrió la puerta del baño colocando el cartel que decía ocupado en el pomo de la misma, procedió a abrir el grifo de agua caliente para llenar la bañera verificando la temperatura. Después de saber que el agua estaba a una temperatura adecuada, se dispuso a desvestirse.

-**mañana tengo gimnasia…espero que no se me haga difícil hacer las prácticas…con esta son cuatro noches sin poder dormir bien…esto se está complicando...demo ¿Qué puedo hacer?- **

Dirigió su vista hacía la pequeña ventana de la habitación para contemplar con la mirada triste los rayos de luz de la luna que se colaban por el vidrio iluminando de forma escasa el pequeño cuarto.

-**mañana evitaré a Ranma a como de lugar-**

Dicho esto y percatándose que la tina estaba llena, se dispuso a meterse y así disfrutar de un relajante baño después de una ajetreada noche.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Konnichiwa!!**_

_**¿Creyeron que después del secreto revelado las cosas serían de color de rosa? Pues como se dieron cuenta, las cosas no son tan fáciles. Yo se que más de una lectora quería "acción" pero…señoras y señores…estamos tratando con Akane y Ranma…un par de testarudos desconfiados que se pelean el 80 por cierto del día…así que para los que quiere lemon tendrán que esperar un poco más…**_

_**Antes de que lancen sus proyectiles no tienen que preocuparse por que aunque no haya "acción del bueno" si habrá escenas que seguramente les subirá el ánimo a más de uno…jejeje…me gusta el suspenso…**_

_**Estoy súper impactada por la cantidad de review que he recibido…me impresiona saber que les gusta…estoy sumamente agradecidas con todos ustedes por su apoyo y palabras de aliento…les prometo que seguiré dando lo mejor de mí para que ustedes sigan disfrutando de humor y romance al estilo Ranma ½.**_

_**Quiero disculparme con aquellas lectoras a quienes no les respondí sus review…en verdad me siento muy apenada, pero, no piensen que por eso no me hayan gustado sus palabras, al contrario, en verdad es una alegría fenomenal ver la cantidad de review que me llegaron en el capítulo anterior…espero que en este sea igual o mejor…eso es decisión de los principales protagonistas, ósea, ustedes.**_

_**La parte de mi cerebro que se encarga de motivarme e inspirarme por lo visto se encuentra en una playa paradisíaca en alguna parte de mi cabeza disfrutando de algunas vacaciones así que no les garantizo que el próximo capítulo llegue pronto…espero no tardarme tanto…**_

_**Términos en Japonés:**_

_**Musuko: **__hijo_

_**¿nani?: **__¿Qué?_

_**Demo: **__pero_

_**¡matte!: **__¡Espera!_

_**Ikimasho: **__vamos_

_**¿Daiyoubu ka?: **__¿Estás bien?_

_**¿ne? ¿na?: **__¿verdad?; ¿de verdad? ¿no es así? (el "ne" es utilizado por las chicas y el "na" por los chicos)_

_**Hai: **__sí_

_**Gomen nee: **__lo siento; discúlpame _

_**Musume: **__hija_

_**Sou desu: **__esta bien_

_**¡Shimatta!: **__¡Maldición!; ¡Oh no!_

_**Onegai: **__por favor_

_**Koishii: **__amada; cielo; cariño_

_**Arigato: **__gracias_

_**Aishiteru: **__te amo_

_**Aishiteru mo: **__también te amo_

_**Estaré esperando ansiosa sus review con sugerencias, ideas, opiniones, entre otras cosas más que yo muy gustosa estaré leyendo y si hay alguna idea que le convenga a la historia les garantizo que será parte del relato…siempre las ideas de otras personas son muy útiles así que no se queden sin decir lo que piensan…**_

_**Sin más nada que decir…nos vemos pronto en el próximo capítulo…**_

_**Muchas gracias por su tiempo y no se olviden de enviar sus review…**_

_**Besos, Ri-chan**_

_**Matta nee**_


	5. ¡Conclusiones precipitadas!

_**Señoras y señores…después de un buen tiempo desaparecida he regresado con las pilas bien puestas y decidida a continuar con uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos…quiero disculparme con todos ustedes por haberme desaparecido de esta manera… (Autora se arrodilla suplicando perdón) jejeje…como forma de redimirme les he traído un capítulo mucho más largo de lo que acostumbro publicar así que espero que sea de su agrado…**_

_**Sin más que decir…disfrútenlo.**_

Todos los personajes incluidos en esta historia le pertenecen únicamente a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi…

**-blablabla- **comentarios

_**-blablabla- **_pensamientos

**Noches de ensueño y desvelo**

Capítulos V: **¡Conclusiones precipitadas!**

El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor. Los pajaritos cantaban alegremente sus canciones mañaneras. En la casa Tendo, casi todos los miembros de la familia se encontraban reunidos en la sala listos para desayunar, pero, no podían por un par de inconvenientes.

**-¿Será que esos dos muchachos no piensan bajar? Tengo mucha hambre- **objetó el señor Soun mientras que un fuerte gruñido proveniente de su estómago resonaba en el lugar.

Ghenma convertido en panda sacó uno de sus carteles y se puso a escribir.

"**Yo también me muero de hambre…que alguien vaya a buscarlos"- **pidió con unas cataratas surcando sus ojos.

El patriarca de la familia dirigió su atención hacía su segunda hija- -**Hija ¿podrías ir a buscarlos por favor?- **rogó con las manos estrechadas y su típica cara de cachorrito abandonado. La chica lo miró de soslayo y sin muchas ganas se puso de pie para cumplir con lo pedido.

En su habitación, Akane se estaba terminando de poner el uniforme escolar, cada cinco segundos bostezaba y el sueño la hacía mucho más lenta.

Desde que se despertó a las dos de la mañana no pudo volver a dormir y estaba sumamente cansada física y mentalmente. Con esa ya eran cuatro noches donde el concepto dormir era casi inexistente.

Se miró en el espejo y luego lanzó un sonoro suspiro a la vez que agachaba la cabeza en signo de derrota. Los parpados le pesaban enormemente, temía que en cualquier momento terminara dormida en cualquier rincón de la ciudad.

Se imaginó dormida en un callejón oscuro o en la puerta de alguna casa.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos apoyando los codos en las rodillas.

-**Tengo que hacer algo…no quiero preocupar a los demás...demo…con esta cara hasta el más idiota se daría cuenta- **otro suspiro resignado salió de su boca- **estúpidos sueños…me están haciendo la vida imposible…- **se detuvo un instante a analizar un poco más- **Iie…los sueños no son lo único que me están haciendo la vida imposible…sino que mi verdadero problema es Ranma…no quiero ni saber que tiene que decir sobre lo que mi linda boquita no pude contener ayer-**

De pronto y sin ningún aviso, los sucesos del día anterior le llegaron a la mente ocasionándole un severo sonrojo. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de ignorar las miles de sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo con tan solo pensar en el apasionado beso que ella inició después del alboroto en la cocina.

-**¡Baka! ¡Baka!...deja de pensar en eso…- **se regañó dándose pequeños golpes en la cabeza- **¿Por qué rayos se lo dije? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- **recordando la escena del baño en donde ella sin poder evitarlo, le reveló a su lindo prometido que era él con quien soñaba.

Volvió a suspirar y se puso de pie respirando profundamente intentando controlar sus alocadas hormonas que en ese momento hacían que su cuerpo fuera un hervidero.

Se sentó en la silla del escritorio y se recostó en el respaldo de la misma con los ojos cerrados. Por un instante se sintió tranquila y relajada.

Sin embargo, esa pequeña tranquilidad se esfumó cuando escuchó dos toques en la puerta haciendo que diera un leve respingo por la impresión. Se irguió con los ojos abiertos como platos recuperándose del pequeño susto.

¿Y si era Ranma? Al pensar en la posibilidad los nervios comenzaron a emerger rogándole a Kami en ese momento la mala suerte no la atacara.

Pero, no podía ser, era muy temprano como para que estuviera levantado. Sería un completo milagro si estuviera despierto sin que lo hubieran jaloneado para que abriera los ojos.

Desechando la idea de que fuera su prometido y rogando que fuera una de sus hermanas colocó las manos en forma de puño sobre la mesa y respiró hondo intentado recomponerse y fingir completa naturalidad.

-**adelante- **mencionó simulando tranquilidad casi a la perfección con la mirada fija en la ventana.

Volvió a respirar hondo cuando sintió como la puerta era abierta lentamente. En ese mismo instante cuando sentía como la puerta era abierta con lentitud, supo que algo no andaba bien, sus hermanas suelen llamarla antes de entrar.

Escuchó un par de pasos antes de sentir como la puerta era nuevamente cerrada para que luego un tormentoso silencio invadiera el lugar.

Eso no era nada bueno, una extraña sensación recorría todo su cuerpo y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a temblar levemente. Apretó más sus puños a la vez que los párpados al escuchar como aquellos pasos se iban acercando más y más.

-_**no puede ser- **_se dijo verificando la presencia que en ese momento estaba justamente detrás de ella. Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de no ponerse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Podía escuchar claramente su tranquila respiración tras de si. No podía estar equivocada. Su mala suerte la atacó nuevamente.

-**Akane- **la llamó casi en un susurro ocasionando que ella se estremeciera y bajara la cabeza intentado contener las ganas de gritar o simplemente desaparecer del lugar- **mírame- **volvió a susurrar sin moverse de donde estaba, sólo la miraba.Su voz era dominable, gruesa y varonil. Con tan solo escucharlo con esa voz tan profunda la hacían delirar.

Su cuerpo estaba totalmente tenso, todos y cada uno de sus músculos parecían paralizados y a pesar de las ganas de salir corriendo no podía moverse. Estaba completamente estática.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar con más fuerza sus puños sobre la mesa rogando en su interior que se fuera. Sin duda su peor pesadilla se estaba cumpliendo. Su prometido estaba justamente detrás de ella.

No podía, no quería obedecer esa petición, temía que al momento de mirarlo su voluntad decayera y estuviera a merced de él, aunque ¿en que se diferenciaba? Ya estaba en sus manos, en el momento que le reveló que él era el protagonista de sus sueños se había puesto en bandeja de plata para él.

Sin embargo, tenía que mantenerse firme, no podía decaer ante el amante de sus fantasías, ante aquel que la hacía delirar en las noches. Tenía que ser fuerte aunque la situación estuviera contra ella.

-**Vete…onegai…vete- **pudo decir entre dientes y casi audible rogando en su interior que eso fuera suficiente como para que entendiera que en ese momento no estaba en condiciones para verlo y mucho menos para enfrentarlo.

El ambiente se había tornado aterrador, de un momento a otro la sensación de estar presa, sin escapatoria la tenía sumida. El silencio la estaba matando por dentro, estaba impaciente por escuchar sus pasos alejándose de ella, sin embargo, aquel deseo no se cumplió.

Volvió a respirar profundo llenando sus pulmones, se le estaba dificultando poder respirar, el calor la estaba sofocando.

-**no quiero- **solo atinó a responder en un tono mucho más decidido y profundo haciendo que ella tragara duro.

Se acercó a una velocidad realmente lenta posicionando sus fuertes manos en los hombros de la chica apretándolo suavemente sintiendo como temblaba a su tacto.

-**no me temas…no debes temerme- **musitó dulcemente en su oreja mientras que con pequeños roces iba descendiendo por su brazos hasta llegar hasta sus manos, las cuales seguían fuertemente cerradas- **quiero quedarme aquí…contigo- **apretó sus manos sobre las de ellas aspirando su dulce aroma.

Akane estaba al borde de enloquecer, intentaba por todos los medios ignorar su cercanía evitando hundirse en ese mar de sensaciones tormentosas que azotaban su mente y cuerpo obligándola a contener leves gemidos que luchaban por hacerse sonoros.

La estaba seduciendo de tal manera que su cuerpo estaba por traicionar su mente. Estaba deseosa por girarse y besarlo con locura. Luchaba arduamente con las ganas de lanzar a la borda su orgullo y hacer realidad esos sueños que la mantenían despierta en las noches.

-**¿por qué?- **se atrevió a preguntar con la voz entrecortada por la excitación que inútilmente trataba de mantener a raya. No escuchó respuesta, sólo sintió sentirse en el cielo cuando el muy osado comenzó a besarla tiernamente en el cuello.

Estaba llegando a su límite, no podía contenerse más. Se deshizo de uno de sus agarres y lentamente colocó su mano derecha sobre su cabeza incitándolo a continuar con más ansias logrando su objetivo. Naturalmente no pudo ver como él sonreía complacido combinando besos y lamidas por todo el lateral de su cuello.

Ladeó un poco la cabeza hacía el lado contrario ofreciéndole espacio libre y total libertad para que él continuara su labor. Estaba derrotada, estaba a sus pies. Se había rendido ante sus besos y caricias que la hacían gritar en su interior y desear que el tiempo se detuviera.

El pasional juego de aquellos labios tibios y sensuales se detuvo haciendo que ella abriera apenas los ojos preguntándose el por qué de ese acto.

También sus fuertes y varoniles manos se alejaron llevándose consigo ese delicioso calor que la mantenía en el mundo de las fantasías.

Observó como la mesa se alejaba de su vista y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba frente a él, levantó la mirada con lentitud para encontrarse con una profunda y seductora mirada de parte del chico al igual que una media sonrisa.

Las palabras se atascaron en su garganta sintió que la sangre corría a velocidades extremas por sus venas y las mejillas arder. Se sentía intimidada por esa intensa mirada.

Sus ojos transmitían miles de sensaciones diferentes desde cariño hasta una salvaje lujuria. Todo su cuerpo temblaba inconcientemente y las maripositas en su estómago parecían estar enloquecidas.

Su alrededor desapareció, solo estaban ellos dos, mirándose, inspeccionándose, excitándose con sus miradas.

Ella intentaba descifrar lo indescifrable en los ojos del chico. Aquellos ojos azul-grisáceos que se habían convertido en unas gemas puras de deseo y pasión.

Se puso de pie sin quitarle la vista de encima en ningún momento y cuando levantó una de sus manos para posarla en el pecho del muchacho…

-**¡Akane!- **llamó Nabiki haciendo que ella diera un respingo abriendo los ojos en el acto y por el susto terminó en el suelo. Seguidamente la puerta se abrió entrando la castaña, la cual abrió los ojos ligeramente por la sorpresa al encontrarse con su hermana en el piso- **llevo rato llamándote ¿Qué haces en el suelo?- **

-**¿eh?- **desde el suelo miró a su alrededor rápidamente aún preguntándose que había pasado y al darse cuenta de que su mente la había jugado una cruel broma sacudió la cabeza y como un rayo se puso de pie riendo tontamente- **me…me caí ¿Qué se te ofrece?- **

**-abajo te estamos esperando ¿segura que estás bien?- **volvió a preguntar recibiendo un afirmación rápida de parte de la peli-azul que asintió presurosa- **de acuerdo…- **añadió no muy segura entrecerrando los ojos queriendo indagar en la mirada de la chica la cual se puso a sudar frío- **anoche tampoco pudiste dormir bien ¿ne hermanita?- **

-**al…algo así…demo…estoy bien…bajo enseguida-**

-**esos sueños te tienen acosada ¿verdad?- **inquirió ocasionando un fuerte sonrojo en su hermana.

-**¿Qué cosas dices? No estés inventando tonterías- **giró su cabeza hacía un lado intentado ocultar el nerviosismo ocasionado por la "inocente" pregunta- **he tenido problemas para dormir…no tiene que ver con ningún sueño raro- **añadió convincente dedicándole una desaprobatoria mirada a su hermana la cual fingía demencia observando a un lado.

-**como digas…como digas…de todas maneras…se te ve muy mal…deberías tomarte el día libre- **sugirió sonriendo maliciosa con los brazos cruzados.

Se dio la vuelta y tomó el pomo de la puerta-**se que te gusta soñar con Ranma-kun pero podría hacerte daño…hazlo en la realidad y no tendrás tantos problemas- **añadió soltando una risilla ignorando apropósito la asesina mirada que le dedicaba la menor de las Tendo.

**-¡No…no digas tantas tonterías…ya te dije que no tiene que ver con sueños extraños y mucho menos tiene que ver con ese pervertido!-**gritó totalmente sonrojada siendo ignorada completamente por la castaña que ya había desaparecido del lugar.

-_**esa Nabiki…su felicidad depende de mi sufrimiento…-**_ caviló furiosa apretando los puños a cada lado de la cintura tratando de contener las fervientes ganas de ahorcarla- _**que esté soñando con ese baka no significa que tenga que hacerlo realidad- **_sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente antes de que su mente fuera invadida otra vez por pensamientos nada inocentes.

Suspiró sonoramente intentado recuperarse completamente de la pequeña fantasía que acababa de tener. Sin duda, esos sueños y ahora esas fantasías mañaneras se estaban convirtiendo en un arma letal para su conciencia y razón.

_**­**_**- esto se esta saliendo de control…ya estoy fantaseando despierta…voy a terminar desquiciada-** se dijo llevándose una mano a la cara-_** ese tonto me hace la vida imposible…no sólo en la realidad…sino que también en mis sueños…baka-**_

Escuchó como nuevamente la puerta era abierta y levantó la mirada para encontrarse otra vez con su hermana que sólo asomó la cabeza.

-**por cierto…tienes que ir a despertar a Ranma-kun…si no te das prisa no los voy a esperar-**

**-si…si claro- **respondió inconciente, un segundo más tarde cayó en la cuenta-_**Un minuto- **_**¿Despertarlo?- **se preguntó para luego poner un gesto de claro pánico. Con una velocidad realmente asombrosa corrió para abrir bruscamente la puerta- **¡matte! ¡No puedo ir a despertarlo!- **exclamó casi en grito llamando la atención de la castaña que se giró con una ceja arqueada.

-**¿y por que no?- **interrogó incrédula cruzando los brazos y ladeando un poco las caderas esperando la contestación a su pregunta.

-**pues…etto…es que…- **balbuceaba intentando pensar en una buena y convincente excusa hasta que una grandiosa idea le llegó a la mente-_**¡yatta!- **_**no es mi problema…ayer fue muy grosero conmigo y no pienso perdonarlo tan fácilmente…que vaya otro a despertar a ese insensible- **contestó fingiendo enojo a la perfección mientras que con la frente en alto y una expresión de total enfado pasó al lado de su no muy convencida hermana- **por mi se puede quedar durmiendo todo el día-**

Mirándola con acusación y su característica sonrisa picarona, la castaña se limitó a seguirla en silencio pensando en las miles de forma que tenía para conseguir información valiosa y unos cuantos yenes de parte de su hermana o su futuro cuñado.

Llegó al comedor y como si nada se sentó en su respectivo puesto ignorando la desaprobatoria mirada que le dedicaban los hombres en frente de ella por el hambre que tenían.

-_**no puedo permitir que nadie de la familia se entere de mi problema…ya tengo suficiente con Ranma…tengo que encontrar una solución inmediatamente- **_

-**Akane ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- **preguntó su padre tomando el tazón y comenzando a comer o mejor dicho devorar el contenido de su tazón.

Ghenma-panda sacó otro letrero- **"Nos estábamos muriendo de hambre…somos mayores…tienen que tener un poco de consideración con nosotros"- **lo mostró mientras que devoraba sin cesar el arroz de su tazón.

-**Hija mía ¿Te encuentras bien?- **intervino la señora Nodoka fijándose en el visible gesto de cansancio de la muchacha y las ojeras que tenía- **¿no pudiste dormir otra vez?- **

Akane salió del globo mental en que estaba sumida al escuchar las palabras de sus familiares**-¿eh? Etto…algo así Tía…pero no se preocupen…me siento bien- **contestó dedicándole una tierna sonrisa a la mujer y seguidamente se llevó a la boca un trozo de pescado frito.

-**¿estás segura onee-chan? Me preocupa un poco eso de no poder dormir- **insistió Kasumi sirviendo un poco de Té para posteriormente pasárselo a su padre que estaba apunto de morir ahogado por comer tan presurosamente.

-**estoy bien Kasumi…les aseguro que estoy muy bien- **contestó con una amplia sonrisa con su taza de Té entre las manos- **anoche pude dormir más que las noches anteriores- **mintió con la intención de tranquilizar a sus familiares que suspiraron aliviados por aquella contestación.

-**aún así querida…deberías quedarte para que descanses un poco…no es muy saludable esforzarte estudiando sin haber podido dormir correctamente- **mencionó la señora Saotome con una maternal sonrisa mientras que le pasaba el tazón por tercera vez al panda que devoraba a segundos el contenido del mismo.

**-mi Tía tiene mucha razón…quédate…que pierdas un día de clases no te afectará en nada…eres una excelente estudiante- **añadió su hermana mayor apoyando la idea de Nodoka.

-**ellas tienes mucha razón Akane…- **dijo Nabiki apareciendo tras de ella y sentándose en su puesto- **tranquilamente puedes perder un día de clases y nada pasará…lastimosamente no es el mismo caso de Ranma y yo- **añadió guiñándole un ojo a la peli-azul que la miró algo confusa intentado descifrar el comentario oculto tras esas palabras.

¿Qué intentó decir Nabiki con esas palabras? Un poco desconcertada y sin decir nada continuó comiendo lentamente mientras que en su mente trataba de comprender lo dicho por su hermana.

No podía faltar, a pesar de estar muy cansada su obligación como estudiante era asistir a clases, pero, si ella no iba no tenía por que encontrarse con él ¡eso era! Nabiki le estaba dando una idea clara para que no tuviera que tener encuentros con su prometido en la escuela.

Esa era una oportunidad perfecta para pensar con más calma sobre el tema de los sueños sin el temor de tener que encontrárselo en alguna parte de la casa. Nabiki era una genio, aunque no sabía cual era su problema le estaba dando opciones para tener más tiempo.

Le brindó una sonrisa de complicidad a la castaña siendo ella la única observadora de esa expresión y correspondiéndole con el mismo gesto.

-**muy bien…ya me voy…que descanses hermanita…- **expresó Nabiki después de terminarse lo que quedaba de su tazón, se levantó y tomó su maletín diciendo lo último con una sonrisa mirando a su hermana que le asintió con la cabeza- **por cierto…luego hablaremos sobre negocios- **añadió ocasionando que la pobre muchacha abandonara la sonrisa y comenzara a sudar frío con una enorme gota estilo anime rodara por su frente- **matta nee-**

Suspiró pesadamente negando con la cabeza en forma resignada comprendiendo completamente las verdaderas intenciones de su hermana mayor. Simplemente quería enterarse de lo que ocurría y la mejor forma era ayudándola con pequeños detalles. Sinceramente su hermana era una genio, una malvada genio.

Los demás ignoraron por completo las segundas intenciones de ese comentario y levantando los hombros en señal de desinterés continuaron comiendo tranquilamente.

-**bueno…ya me voy…- **dijo Akane después de culminar con su desayuno levantándose y tomando su maletín.

-**¡matte Akane! ¿Estás segura? Sigo pensando en que deberías quedarte- **volvió a insistir su futura suegra con un gesto preocupado pasándole por quinta vez el tazón lleno al panda.

Ella negó con una amplia sonrisa- **estoy bien…me moriría de aburrimiento si me quedo aquí…no se preocupen…estaré bien- **se dio la vuelta y antes de que tuvieran tiempo de volver a insistir emprendió su camino a la salida de la casa- **¡Matta nee!- **gritó desde la puerta y salió corriendo el dirección a la escuela.

Nodoka se puso la mano en la mejilla mirando la puerta con desasosiego y de pronto se recordó de cierto detalle muy importante.

-**¿Y Ranma no piensa ir a la escuela?- **preguntó mirando a los demás presentes los cuales la veían con desconcierto ya que al parecer también se acordaron de él.

En su habitación, Ranma estaba placidamente dormido, abrazado a una almohada y sonriendo bobamente balbuceando palabras referentes a deliciosos platos de comida.

En la calle y a paso lento Akane caminaba tranquilamente con el maletín tomado con ambas manos delante de ella mientras que su mente vagaba en un mar de pensamientos.

Estaba confundida ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Era obvio que no podía ignorar a Ranma para siempre, en algún momento tenía que enfrentarlo y eso era lo que le daba más miedo. No tenía fuerza, no tenía valor para verlo a la cara después de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior.

¿Qué pasaba si él no correspondía sus sentimientos? Se detuvo en seco al pensar en esa posibilidad y una especie de nudo se formó en la boca de su estómago. Agachó la mirada y mientras que miraba el piso con desesperación miles de terribles ideas paseaban en su mente.

Aferró con fuerza el agarre de su maletín y cerró los ojos fuertemente a la vez que sacudía la cabeza frenéticamente intentado calmar sus miedos y despejando su mente de esos horribles pensamientos.

Suspiró al mismo tiempo que reiniciaba su caminar sin fijarse en los pasos que daba, solo tenía una cosa en mente. Su prometido.

Después de que su madre lo despertó y le dijo que Akane y Nabiki ya habían partido a la escuela, como un rayo se dirigió al baño y en menos de 10 minutos ya estaba listo para bajar a desayunar. Todo el proceso la pasó maldiciendo por lo bajo y murmurando palabras mayores.

Bajó inmediatamente y con velocidad devoró su desayuno atragantándose un par de veces mientras que su madre le contaba la pequeña conversación que habían tenido anteriormente con Akane y lo preocupada que estaba por la condición en que estaba.

Bebió de un solo golpe el Té que no estaba muy frío quemándose la lengua, se levantó ignorando el ardor producto de esa quemada y tomó su bolso corriendo de prisa a la puerta sin antes despedirse de su familia.

Con gran agilidad corría con la cerca de metal con un gesto claro de enfado mientras que en su mente solo había una sola persona. Akane.

**-ni siquiera fue capaz de despertarme… ¿Qué pensó? ¿Qué me burlaría de ella?- **lo pensó por unos segundos y después de analizar lo obvio suspiró pesadamente-_**claro que pensó eso…parezco idiota al hacerme semejante pregunta- **_**Kuso…voy a llegar tarde- **gruñó apresurando el paso dando perfectos saltos y presumiendo sus habilidades en frente de las demás personas- _**espero que el loco del director no este en la puerta esperando que llegue tarde-**_

Akane ya estaba en frente de las puertas del Furikan y cuando fue a dar el primer paso para adentrarse en el lugar no pudo continuar ya que una trompeta y el sonido del trote de un caballo le llamó la atención.

Desvió la mirada hacía su derecha y vio una nube de polvo acercándose con velocidad y cuando esta se disipó pudo observar a Kuno montado sobre un caballo blanco con su característica sonrisa y atrás de él venía Sasuke tocando la trompeta notablemente exhausto.

-**AKANE TENDO…REINA DE MI CORAZÓN Y DUEÑA DE MIS PENSAMIENTOS…YO…KUNO TATEWAKI VENGO HOY PARA DECIRTE QUE QUIERO QUE TE CONVIERTAS EN LA ÚNICA CAPAZ DE AMARME- **guardó el micrófono y cuando se fue a bajar del caballo este dio un brinco que hizo que aterrizara con la cara y fuera pisoteado por el no muy alegre animal.

Una gota estilo anime rodó por la cabeza de la peli-azul viendo con cara de espanto y extrañeza al muchacho tirado en el suelo- **kuno-sempai- **_**y otra de sus tonterías-**_

El castaño se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado y se peinó el cabello hacía atrás.

Detrás de él se podía observar a Sasuke luchando contra el caballo para que este se quedara quieto, cosa que le era imposible por se notaba como el pequeño hombre chocaba contra el piso con fuerza.

Kuno carraspeó y sonriendo egocéntricamente mientras que otra vez se peinaba el cabello hacía atrás rodeó con su brazo a la estática muchacha que en ese momento reaccionó de golpe.

-**mi diosa de alma de tigresa…tú junto a la chica de cabellos de fuego gobiernas mi alma y cuando lo desees puedes hacerme tu esclavo y demostráremos el profundo amor que…-**no pudo continuar con su "intenso" sermón gracias a un fuerte puñetazo que dio justamente en medio de su rostro cortesía de la furiosa jovencita de cabellos azulados.

-**idiota…es muy temprano como para que comiences con tus estupideces- **gruñó sacudiéndose las manos mientras que veía del soslayo al muchacho que caía hacía atrás con la nariz rota y el signo Takahashi en ambas manos.

Resopló desviando el rostro a un lado observando con desinterés al caballo que estaba sentado sobre el pobre sirviente el cual tenía la lengua afuera.

Suavizó su gesto al observar a alguien que se acercaba al lugar y entre cerró los ojos tratando de identificar a la persona y cuando lo hizo los abrió completamente al darse cuenta que era nada más y nada menos que su adorado tormento el cual venía convertido en chica con un gesto notorio de fastidio.

-_**¡shimatta! Es él- **_pensó totalmente paralizada mirando a los lados buscando un lugar para esconderse-_** pensé que llegaría más tarde-**_

Por mala suerte para él, terminó siendo mojado por la misma ancianita que siempre le arrojaba agua convirtiéndose inevitablemente en chica. Refunfuñando continuó su camino mientras que se exprimía la ropa sin mirar al frente.

-**Qué suerte la mía- **murmuró con el ceño completamente fruncido a la vez que sacudía los brazos intentado deshacerse del exceso de agua. Levantó la mirada para encontrase con la peli-azul en la entrada de la escuela- **Akane- **musitó parpadeando rápidamente y sin poder evitarlo, sonrojándose levemente.

-_**¿Qué haré? ¿Hablo con ella? ¡Claro que tienes hablar idiota! es tu oportunidad…tienes que aprovechar- **_caviló la ahora nerviosa pelirroja que tragando duro y temblando levemente se acercaba a paso lento hacía ella que al darse cuenta de ese acto comenzó a sudar frío.

-_**¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Kami ¡Ayúdame!- **_pensó desesperada al observar a la chica acercarse a ella.

Cuando le faltaba solo un par de metros para estar frente a frente con la chica…

-**ohayou Ran-chan- **saludó alegremente Ukyo detrás de la pelirroja la cual se sobresaltó por su aparición- **por lo visto la anciana te mojó otra vez ¿ne?- **intuyó con una alegre sonrisa.

Por supuesto que no notó el claro gesto de frustración que adoptó la jovencita y el suspiro de alivio que soltó la peli-azul.

Un brillo destelló en los ojos de Akane _**- es mi oportunidad- **_caviló presurosa a la vez que con sigilo daba unos pasos hacía atrás.

Kuno estaba terminando de despertarse y medio mareado se levantó otra vez y antes de poder decir algo un gran pisotón que le dio otra vez en medio de la cara lo hizo incrustar la cabeza nuevamente en el piso gracias a la menor de las Tendo que ignorando completamente su presencia lo pisó y con rapidez emprendió su huida al interior de la escuela.

-**Ohayou Ukyo ¿me podrías permitir…-** no pudo continuar cuando sintió una leve ráfaga de viento y cuando fijó la mirada al frente se percató de que Akane ya no estaba, solo se encontraba Kuno tirado en el piso con los ojos como espirales y balbuceando incoherencias- **demonios- **susurró entre dientes con frustración.

-**¿Sucede algo malo?- **preguntó la cocinera viendo a la jovencita murmurar palabras mayores haciendo que esta despertara.

-**¿nani? Etto…nada…nada…será mejor que entremos…se nos hará tarde- **riendo nerviosamente mientras que se soltaba del agarre de la chica.

Rascándose la nuca caminó unos pasos cuando el castaño se levantó de sopetón haciendo que gritara del susto.

-**¡mi chica de cabellos de fuego! Estas aquí- **expresó alegremente el rayo azul del Furikan a la vez que se ponía de pie y con una sonrisa se sacudió rápidamente su traje.

**-vienes a buscarme para que nuestro amor sea por fin consumado ¿na?- **añadió egocéntricamente guiñándole el ojo ocasionándole un terrible temblor a la pobre y asustada chica- **Ven a mi brazos mi ángel- **gritó meloso extendiendo los brazos pero antes de dar el primer paso terminó surcando los cielos gracias a un puñetazo cortesía de la enojada pelirroja.

-**imbécil- **musitó irritado mientras que se sacudía las manos observando con fiereza el pequeño punto en el cielo, el cual era Kuno ya muy lejos de allí.

Con la furia al tope se adentró en el instituto murmurando cosas seguido por la alegre cocinera que en su mente planificaba el romántico almuerzo que tenía pensado tener con él.

Ignoraron completamente a Sasuke que seguía debajo del caballo totalmente rendido y el animal relinchaba vencedor acostado sobre el pobre hombre.

Después de conseguir agua caliente en la cafetería, se dirigió al baño entrando rápidamente al de hombres y al minuto salió ya transformado en chico.

-**¿listo? ¿Nos vamos al salón Ran-chan?- **preguntó amablemente Ukyo quien lo había estado acompañando todo el rato desde que entraron en la escuela.

-**hai…Ikimasho- **contestó con una fingida sonrisa comenzando a caminar en dirección al aula siendo sujetado por el brazo por la alegre muchacha.

-_**Demonios…tendré que esperar hasta el almuerzo para poder hablar con ella…mi mamá tenía razón…debía haberse quedado en casa...esta muy cansada y puede ser peligroso…tengo que vigilarla- **_

Entraron en el aula de clases ignorando el grupo de chicos que estaban reunidos en frente del salón que al momento de entrar, todos viraron sus miradas hacía él. Suspirando con derrota se sentó en su puesto y se recostó en la mesa.

Levantó la mirada y se percató que Akane no estaba en su puesto- **¿Dónde esta?- **se preguntó sabiendo a la perfección que ella ya debería de estar sentada.

Las amigas de la peli-azul se le acercaron llamando su atención.

-**Saotome-kun ¿Sabes que le ocurre a Akane-chan?- **preguntó una de las chicas con gesto de mucha preocupación.

Otra de las jovencitas se le acercó- **ha estado muy extraña desde hace unos días…pensamos que se mejoraría en el fin de semana…demo…-**

**-¡Saotome! ¡Debes decirnos que le esta ocurriendo a Akane-san!- **mencionaron al unísono los chicos de la clase dispuestos a linchar al asustado muchacho que ya estaba en un rincón del aula.

-**etto…un momento…esperen- **pidió observando con miedo el grupo de chicos que lo miraban de manera no muy agradable.

-**¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- **preguntó Ukyo algo extrañada, mientras que de fondo de podía observar como Ranma era literalmente masacrados por los enfurecidos y angustiados alumnos y este pedía ayuda inútilmente- **además…¿Dónde esta Akane-chan? Ella entró primero que nosotros a la escuela- **

-**Akane-chan esta en la enfermería…apenas entró dijo que se sentía un poco mareada y segundos después se desmayó…-**explicó Yuca con ganas de llorar. Al momento de escuchar lo dicho, Ranma se quitó de encima el montón de jóvenes que volaron como muñecos de trapos por el todo el salón- **estamos muy preocupados por ella-**

-_**¿en la enfermería?­**_-pensó totalmente paralizado comenzando a asustarse, segundo después tomó su mochila y a la velocidad de la luz abandonó el salón con dirección a la enfermería- _**Akane-**_

-**¡Ran-chan!- **lo llamó Ukyo, pero, ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que escuchara- _**es obvio que esta preocupado por ella**_- se acercó a la puerta con la mirada triste y al instante pareció haber captado algo- _**¡Un momento!...dijo ¿mareada?- **_se preguntó analizando profundamente.

De un momento a otro, un aura negra comenzó a rodearla siendo observada por los atemorizados compañeros que poco a poco se iban alejando de ella.

-**Masaka…no es posible…mi Ran-chan no…-**balbuceó dejándose llevar por la gravedad hasta quedar de rodillas dando un aspecto de abandonada y dolida-** es imposible…ellos no…-** sintió la sangre hervirle de la furia y de pronto atemorizando más a los ya asustados jóvenes se puso de pie- **¡Ranma Saotome! ¡Me pagarás esta cruel traición! ¡Jamás te lo perdonaré infiel!- **gritó tomando su espátula para luego salir del salón a toda velocidad.

Los perplejos chicos sólo se miraron entre si tratando de comprender la extraña conducta adoptada por la castaña.

En la enfermería, Akane se encontraba acostada en una de las camillas. Empezó a fruncir el ceño dando signos de que iba a despertar, fue abriendo los ojos lentamente comenzando a recuperar la conciencia.

-**¿Qué paso?¿Donde estoy?- **balbuceo casi en un susurro parpadeando con rapidez intentado adaptarse a la luz del lugar- _**¿Qué…qué sucedió?-**_

-**Me alegra que ya te hayas despertado niña…le diste un buen susto a tus compañeros- **habló una sonriente enfermera a su lado, la cual le dedicaba una linda sonrisa- **uno de tus compañeros te trajo hasta aquí…te desmayaste en la puerta del salón de clases- **explicó caminando hasta el estante donde estaban las medicinas y otros utensilios- **por lo que me contó…dijiste que estabas algo mareada y luego perdiste el conocimiento-**

-**¿Me desmayé?- **sentándose y mirando a los lados medio adormecida- _**estoy en la enfermería-**_ sacudió la cabeza con fuerza- **etto… ¿Desde cuando estoy aquí?- **le preguntó a la encargada comenzando a preocuparse por lo que estuvieran diciendo sus amigos.

-**no hace más de un cuarto de hora…- **contestó acomodándose los lentes- **los mareos y los desmayos son frecuentes cuando hay un fuerte agotamiento física y mentalmente…por lo visto no has dormido bien ¿ne?- **

-**etto…algo así…- **habló sonrojándose levemente sintiendo avergonzada por lo crítico que se estaba poniendo la situación por culpa de esos exóticos y abrumadores sueños- _**¡Shimatta! Eso se esta complicando… ¿Qué más puede pasar?-**_** he tenido problemas para dormir- **

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente apareciendo un agitado Ranma que buscando con la mirada se encontró con una traumada Akane que tenía los ojos como platos.

-_**Kuso…por estar pensando de más… ¿Por qué se tuvo que aparecer?- **_caviló angustiada bajando la mirada completamente sonrojada.

-**¡Akane!- **corrió hasta estar al lado de la camilla donde estaba sentada su prometida- **¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué rayos no le hiciste caso a mi madre? Debiste haberte quedado en casa como te lo pidió- **la regañó levemente olvidándose completamente la razón del problema por el cual ella terminó allí-_** lo importante es que ya esta bien- **_se dijo suspirando con alivio descargando toda la preocupación que tenía.

-**Saotome-kun…- **lo llamó la enfermera haciendo que él le prestara atención- **no tienes por que preocuparte…la señorita Tendo esta mejor…le daré un medicamento para que recupere energías y luego podrá irse a casa a descansar- **explicó amenamente observando como el chico le sonreía.

-**Arigato…esas son buenas noticias- **haciendo una reverencia- **¿Puedo quedarme aquí? Es que alguien tiene que acompañar a Akane a su casa y me ofrezco para la tarea- **pidió totalmente serio y decidido.

La menor de las Tendo lo miró sin entender para luego esbozar una tierna sonrisa al ver como el artista marcial se preocupaba por ella- _**Tal vez no sea tan malo después de todo…quizás y hasta ya se le olvido el tema de los sueños-**_

_**-**_**eres muy amable Saotome-kun…me alegra mucho que te preocupes así por tu prometida- **alabó la señora muy conmovida por aquel gesto.

-**etto…pues…no es preocupación…etto…-**comenzó a balbucear nerviosamente viéndose metido en una situación tan vergonzosa para él y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente- **es que…no queremos que Akane termine en medio de la calle como perro desvalido…sería un estorbo para la demás personas- **riéndose frenética y exageradamente.

La tierna sonrisa desapareció para dar paso a una asesina y tétrica expresión al momento de escuchar lo dicho por el muchacho.

-**Ranma…-** levantó la mirada apretando el puño con fuerza mientras que una vena palpitaba fuertemente en su sien.

La repentina risa del joven cayó bruscamente cuando sintió como la sangre se le helaba al escuchar su nombre de la boca de su ya enojada prometida y girando el rostro como un robot intentó decir algo para retractarse, pero, ya era demasiado tarde.

-**¡Eres un idiota!- **le gritó antes de que pudiera al menos defenderse estampándole un puñetazo en medio del rostro haciéndolo volar hasta la pared- **¡Nadie te pidió que te ofrecieras!- **replicó sacudiéndose las manos observando con fiereza al adolorido chico que seguía incrustado en la pared.

Por los pasillos del amplio instituto iba deambulando un muchacho de enorme mochila y con una bandana amarilla en la cabeza tratando de identificar el lugar en donde estaba.

-**¿En donde estoy ahora? No sabía que existieran centro comerciales en los poblados de las montañas de Japón- **se dijo mirando a su alrededor. Sacó nuevamente el mapa que él mismo había echo-**Kuso… ¿en donde estoy metido ahora?- **exasperó entre dientes volteando una y otra vez el papel frente a él.

Escuchó unos sollozos y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Ukyo que caminaba como un zombie lentamente con unas cataratas surcando sus ojos mientras que un aura azul oscuro la rodeaba por completo.

-**¿Ukyo-san?- **susurró algo sorprendido caminando hasta colocarse a su lado- **¿Qué haces tan lejos de Nerima?- **

La chica sin cambiar el macabro y depresivo gesto levantó el rostro mostrando su triste expresión ocasionando que el muchacho se asustara ya que parecía un fantasma

-**Ryoga-kun…-**susurró gimoteando suavemente para posteriormente unos segundos más tarde comenzara a llorar con fuerza lanzándose en los brazos de un aturdido chico de colmillos que la recibió sonrojándose levemente.

-**Uky….Ukyo… ¿Qué…Qué ocu…rre?- **preguntó torpemente al sentir las generosas proporciones de la chica restregarse en su pecho debido a los movimientos que hacía al llorar.

-**estoy desecha…mi único motivo para mantener en pie a desaparecido…nos traicionaron…nos dejaron a un lado- **mencionó entre sollozos desconcertado más al ya confundido muchacho. Levantó la cara mostrando sus enormes y aguados ojitos de cordero conectando su mirar con la de él- **Akane y Ran-chan han…han…Ranma es un infiel…un mentiroso… ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?- **protestó aferrándose más en la camisa del joven.

Estaba completamente confundido, pero, al escuchar los nombres de su querida diosa y de su molesto rival se puso en alerta- **¿De que hablas? ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Dónde esta Akane-san? Dime- **exigió sin conseguir respuesta alguna.

Por el mismo pasillo venía Shampoo dando pequeños saltitos y tarareando una melodía- _**Hoy ser el día de Shampoo…mi airen y yo almorzar juntos y solos disfrutando de rica comida para que luego airen quiera besar a Shampoo- **_animada se imaginaba la situación con las manos en las mejillas completamente sonrojada y una sonrisa de enamorada.

Salió de su pequeño mundo de fantasías al ver a una pareja en mitad del pasillo muy abrazados y al percatarse que eran sus ya conocidos amigos se les acercó rápidamente.

-**¡Yo saber que chica espátula quedarse con chico perdido!- **exclamó muy sonriente- **Darse cuenta que no ser rival para Shampoo y rendirse…tomar una excelente decisión…Shampoo ser la única capaz de hacer feliz a Ranma-**

**-matte Shampoo…no es así…algo le pasa a Ukyo- **rectificó Ryoga algo preocupado observando a la deprimida chica que cada vez se aferraba a él.

-**¿A no? Pues…yo no tener tiempo para ayudar…tener que encontrar a mi airen- **y cuando iba a comenzar a caminar la castaña susurró algo que no pudo entender.

-**es tarde…-**repitió con voz más alta llamando completamente la atención de ambos jóvenes. Se separó completamente del muchacho y con un gesto tétrico y decaído comenzó a caminar como un muerto viviente mientras que unos fantasmitas la rodeaban.

-**¿Qué quieres decir con que ya es tarde?- **preguntó Ryoga.

-**¿Qué querer decir con eso? Además ¿Dónde estar Ranma?- **exigió Shampoo empezando a impacientarse.

-**esta con Akane…en la enfermería- **respondió con pesadez sin detenerse. Ambos muchachos se miraron entre sí y antes de volver a preguntar ella se les adelantó girándose, quedando frente a ellos- **Akane sufrió un desmayo por un mareo y Ranma fue a buscarla inmediatamente…es obvio lo que pasa- **

-**¡¿Akane-san esta en la enfermería?!- **se acercó y tomó por los hombros a la afligida chica- **¡Dime en donde esta esa enfermería! ¡Tengo que ir a ver a Akane-san! ¡Dime!- **

-**¡Eso ser imposible!- **gritó Shampoo llamando su atención y cuando volteó se encontró con una enfurecida chica que temblaba de la rabia con un aura roja rodeándola completamente- **¡Chica violenta no tener derecho! ¡Yo ser única con quien Ranma pueda hacerlo! ¡Eso no ser posible!- **exclamó entre dientes.

En la enfermería, Ranma estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la camilla en donde estaba Akane acostada. Con una mano sostenía una bolsa de hielo que la encargada del lugar le había dado para calmar un poco el dolor por aquel golpe que había recibido anteriormente.

-_**Kuso…yo y mi bocota…mi cabeza es quien sufre las consecuencias…- **_miró de reojo a su prometida quien le daba la espalda por estar acostada de medio lado- _**ese desmayo fue consecuencia de su mal dormir ¿Habrá una solución para que deje de soñar con…conmigo?- **_se sonrojó levemente al imaginarse que clase de sueños tenía la jovencita mientras que el agua de la bolsa comenzaba a correr por su rostro debido a la inesperada y repentina elevación de temperatura en su cuerpo.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza antes de inmiscuirse más en ese mundo nada santo en su mente- _**baka…no es momento para estar pensando en esas cosas…lo primordial es la salud de Akane…luego le preguntaré y hablaremos sobre eso…demo…estamos solos…claro que con la enfermera…demo…podemos hablar tranquilamente y no hay peligro de que ella pueda huir…- **_

Dejó la bolsa en su cabeza y cruzó los brazos pensando en cual opción era más factible para el momento-_** en este lugar son pocas las posibilidades que nos interrumpan y además…además…-**_tragó en seco- _**ella esta literalmente acorralada…quizás así no tenga más opción que escucharme-**_

Por otro lado, Akane trataba de pensar en cosas bonitas y lindos paisajes para poder calmarse, sin embargo, al tener a su prometido detrás de ella la hacía poner más nerviosa a cada segundo que pasaba. Sabía perfectamente que no tenía escapatoria si Ranma decidiera hablar sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Temía que sus peores pesadillas donde él se burlaba y no la correspondía se hicieran realidad aumentado más sus nervios mientras que se aferraba con fuerza a la sabana de la camilla.

-**Chicos…-**los llamó la enfermera poniéndose de pie y tomando sus gafas de la mesa- **tengo que ausentarme por unos minutos…esperen aquí…ya regreso- **explicó para dirigirse a la puerta y posteriormente abandonar la habitación quedando así ambos jóvenes completamente solos en el lugar.

El corazón se le paralizó y trago en seco al sentir como la puerta se cerraba dejando así un silencio bastante aterrador donde el único sonido que escuchaba era la de su ajetreada respiración.

-_**¡Shimatta! ¿Ahora qué hago?- **_se preguntó desesperada. Respiró hondo tratando de tranquilizarse para buscar una solución sensata y salir de ese problema- _**tal vez si le digo que no quiero hablar se quede tranquilo y se le olvide el tema…eso es…le diré que se olvide de todo… que no pienso hablar sobre eso- **_

Al momento de que la enfermera abandonó el lugar, Ranma se tensó considerablemente comenzando a ponerse nervioso otra vez.

-_**Kuso…tranquilo Ranma…esta es tu oportunidad…tienes que hacerlo…tienes que hablar con ella como de lugar- **_se dijo convenciéndose así mismo. Respiró profundo apretando los puños con fuerza y se puso de pie juntando todo el valor posible para poder llevar a cabo lo que tenía que hacer.

_**-¡Lo haré!- **_pensaron al mismo tiempo completamente decididos.

Akane se sentó sin mirar a los lados aún convenciéndose a si misma- _**lo haré…tengo que hacerlo…es la única forma que tengo para librarme de todo esto- **_

-_**es mi oportunidad…no debo desperdiciarla…tengo que hacerlo…tengo que lograrlo… ¡valor Saotome!… ¡Valor!- **_caviló decidido respirando hondo buscando todo el valor que necesitaba para seguir adelante.

Respirando hondo por última vez. Voltearon en el mismo instante y…

-**¡Akane!...!Ranma!- **hablaron a la vez que se encontraron al mismo tiempo a corta distancia ya que Akane se había arrodillado y él se había acercado.

Sus mejillas se tornaron de un carmín intenso al segundo en que sus miradas se cruzaron perdiéndose mutuamente en esa laguna sin fondo que eran aquellos deseos que tenían el uno por el otro.

Sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la persona que tenían en frente poco a poco la distancia entre ellos se iba acortando hasta que…

-**¡Airen!- **gritó Shampoo abriendo la puerta de golpe con los bomborines en mano ocasionándoles casi un paro cardíaco a los pobres muchachos. Por el susto, Ranma se echó hacía adelante llevándose consigo a la impactada jovencita cayendo los dos al otro lado de la camilla.

Quejándose del dolor, Ranma se reincorporó lentamente frotándose la cabeza-**kuso…eso dolió…-** mencionó abriendo los ojos encontrándose con su prometida debajo de él- **Akane… ¿Estás bien?- **

**-hai…genki desu…-**respondió adolorida abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con él a poca distancia haciendo que el corazón se le acelerara de pronto y recordara lo que estaban apunto de hacer- **¡Qui…quítate de encima!- **le ordenó torpemente.

El muchacho asintió algo asustado por aquella reacción y se puso de pie ofreciéndole la mano a la joven para que se levantara. Ella aceptó tímidamente dándole un gracias casi en un susurro.

La amazona los encontró y gruñendo de la rabia inmediatamente se les acercó- **¡Allí estar!**-tomando de la coleta a un desprevenido Ranma que chilló del dolor mientras que esta lo arrastraba- **Tener que darme buena explicación…- **lo dejó en el suelo y un segundo más tarde lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa- **¡¿Qué estar sucediendo aquí?! ¡Airen no poder haber traicionado a Shampoo con chica violenta!- **

-**Sham…Shampoo…suéltame…me estoy ahogando- **suplicó casi desmayado por el fuerte agarre de la chica, parecía un muñeco de entrenamiento siendo bruscamente maltratado- **¿De que…estas…hablando?-**

Akane fulminó con la mirada a la enfurecida chica mientras que se sacudía el uniforme- _**¿Qué esta haciendo esa odiosa aquí? Lo más seguro es que Ranma la invitó…baka- **_se dijo mentalmente mientras que los celos comenzaban a emerger en su interior.

-**¡Akane-san!- **habló Ryoga apareciendo en la entrada buscando con la mirada a su querida damisela y cuando la divisó de un sólo salto llegó hasta ella tomándola de las manos- **Akane-san ¿Estás bien? Apenas me dijeron que estabas en la enfermería vine inmediatamente a ver como estabas…estaba muy preocupado-**

**-Ryoga-kun…estoy bien…descuida…- **contestó riendo sorprendida- **me alegra verte otra vez-**

Mientras que un feliz y atontado Ryoga se deleitaba de la dulce sonrisa de su amada y un asustado Ranma era asesinado visualmente por una furiosa amazona, en la entrada de la habitación se encontraba una deprimida y devastada Ukyo con un gesto que espantaba a cualquiera.

-**Ran-chan…no pudiste haberlo echo…no pudiste- **

Los presentes la miraron entre asustados y extrañados a excepción de Shampoo que trataba inútilmente de controlar su furia.

Se acercó hasta quedar en frente de Ranma quitando de un empujón a la amazona.

-**¿Ukyo? ¿Qué…qué te pasa?- **preguntó totalmente desconcertado por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-**¿por qué?... ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?- **murmuró levantando la mirada para encontrarse con la del chico que más confundido no podía estar- **¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué Akane? Yo te habría dado lo que quisieras si lo hubieras pedido…- **

-**¿Nani? ¿De que estas hablando?... ¿Qué esta pasando?- **preguntó nuevamente más desubicado que antes tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

-**¡Yo no permitirlo! ¡Chica violenta no tener ese derecho!- **protestó Shampoo casi en grito- **Shampoo ser la única con ese privilegio…Airen poder hacerme lo que quiera- **se ofreció abrazándose así misma siendo observada por los demás con gotitas estilo anime rodando por sus frentes.

-**¿Qué esta pasando aquí? Ranma…dile a tus prometidas que se vayan…están haciendo mucho alboroto- **pidió la peli-azul cruzando los brazos-_**ese tonto…como siempre se queda con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada…es un idiota-**_

_**-**_**¿Y por qué yo? Yo no les dije que vinieran hasta aquí…además…¿Por qué no dices lo mismo de Ryoga? ¿A él si puedes dejarlo aquí?- **reclamó celoso señalando al chico de la mochila.

-**No seas imbécil Ranma…yo vine por que estoy preocupado por Akane-san- **objetó el acusado- **yo no soy ningún estorbo por que puedo ayudarla a recuperarse…no soy ningún bueno para nada como otros- **agregó punzante haciendo enfadar a su rival.

-**¿! Qué intentas decir con eso idiota!? ¿! Quién es el bueno para nada aquí?! ¿Eh? P-chan- **mencionó diciendo burlón la última palabra dándole énfasis.

**-¿A quien le estas diciendo P-chan?- **gruñó teniendo una batalla visual entre ellos.

Akane iba a intervenir, pero, unos escalofríos recorrer su espalda al sentir dos frías miradas sobre ella y al voltear se encontró con Ukyo y Shampoo observándola con mucho rencor.

-_**¿Qué les pasa a ellas? ¿Por qué me miran así?- **_se preguntó entre confundida y asustada.

-**Akane…de esta no te salvas…no les perdonaré lo que ustedes hicieron…son unos traidores- **amenazó Ukyo sacando su espátula- **no se los voy a perdonar.**

**-Tú no tener ningún derecho de tocar a mi airen…yo ser la única con ese derecho- **añadió Shampoo preparándose para pelear.

Ambos muchachos dejaron su batalla visual al percatarse como las dos chicas pretendían atacar a la menor de las Tendo y sin pensarlo dos veces se interpusieron para protegerla.

-**¿Acaso se volvieron locas? ¿Qué rayo les pasa a las dos? Akane no tiene culpa de nada- **aseveró el chico de la coleta.

-**Nadie tocará ni un sólo cabello de Akane-san…tendrán que pasar por encima de mí para poder hacerlo- **mencionó Ryoga muy serio y decidido.

-**¡Qué tonto eres Ryoga! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que esta pasando?- **preguntó la castaña dándole ironía a la interrogante- **Ellos dos hicieron algo imperdonable-**

**-¿Nani?- **preguntaron los acusados al mismo tiempo completamente perdidos de la situación.

-**¿Ahora que mosca les picó a ustedes? ¿De que demonios están hablando? Estoy muy confundido- **exclamó Ranma rascándose la cabeza con unos cuantos signos de interrogación sobre la cabeza.

-**¿De que nos acusan? ¿Qué hicimos para que ustedes estén así?- **preguntó Akane con las manos en el pecho.

-**¡No sean tan descarados par de mentirosos! ¡¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos después de todo lo que esta pasando?! - **replicó Ukyo entre dientes tratando de no volver a llorar. Se tapó la cara con ambas-** Recuerden que después de esto no hay otra solución que no sea el casamiento- **agregó llorando dramáticamente.

-**¡Yo no permitir eso! ¡No permitir que Airen se case con chica violenta! ¡Yo ser la única que puede tener descendencia de airen…nadie más!- **gritó Shampoo como niña malcriada no queriendo entender que la realidad era cruel.

-**un momento…- **dijo Ryoga percatándose a lo que se referían los dos jovencitas- **¿Casamiento? ¿Descendencia? entonces…- **su gesto se tornó triste y tétrico. Y volteando como un robot a mirar al par de chicos se fue alejando poco a poco- **entonces…Akane-san esta…esta…- **cayó de rodillas en el suelo con dos cataratas surcando sus ojos.

En ese instante, Akane y Ranma comprendieron cual era el problema.

-_**ellas piensas…piensan que Ranma y yo…que él y yo hicimos…- **_su cara se tornó completamente roja al darse cuenta de la idea que tenían ambas chicas.

-_**ellas creen que Akane y yo…que ella y yo estamos…que hicimos…- **_quedó de piedra y con la boca abierta completamente rojo como un tomate maduro.

La puerta del lugar se abrió apareciendo la enfermera que puso gesto de sorpresa cuando vio a la multitud con diferentes gestos.

**-eh…me alegra ver que más de tus amigos te hayan venido a visitar- **dijo entrando en la habitación ignorando el alboroto anterior- **me alegra mucho que ya te encuentres mejor…ahora deberías de irte a casa para que recuperes fuerzas…recuerda no desvelarte más…el cansancio puede ser muy perjudicial- **

-**dijo ¿cansancio?- **murmuró Ukyo algo confundida olvidando por completo todo enojo anterior, se giró para quedar frente a la encargada- **Entonces… ¿Akane no esta…no esta esperando un bebé?- **preguntó en voz alta con los ojitos brillosos de la emoción.

**-¿Chica violenta no tener hijo de airen?- **preguntó Shampoo igual de emocionada.

Detrás de ellas, estaban dos chicos paralizados como piedras y con sus rostros totalmente desencajados.

-**¿Embarazada?...Iie…la señorita Tendo sólo estaba cansada…ese desmayo fue sólo producto del agotamiento- **respondió algo desconcertada por aquellas preguntas- **¿Ustedes pensaban eso? Sabemos que ellos se quieren pero son muy jóvenes para esas cosas-**

La dos chicas vieron ángeles revolotear a sus alrededores al darse cuenta que sus conclusiones eran algo precipitadas. Se Tomaron de las manos con sus rostros brillosos de felicidad y comenzaron a saltar muy animadas.

-**¡Yokatta! Ya estaba muy asustada…pensé que ya todo estaba perdido- **dijo la cocinera de okonomiyakis oyendo una música celestial retumbar sus oidos.

-**¡¿Pues que esperaban?! ¡Ustedes dos sólo confunden las cosas!- **reclamó Ranma después de recuperarse del pequeño episodio de shock mental muy apenado por lo que acababa de ocurrir- _**estas dos simplemente están locas-**_

_**-**_**¡Que tontas son! ¿Cómo pudieron pensar eso?- **objetó Akane igual de avergonzada también regresando al mundo de los vivos- _**que vergüenza… ¿Cómo pudieron pensar tal cosa?-**_

Las dos chicas festejaban alegremente por aquella noticia ignorando aquellos reclamos.

Ryoga estaba sentado abrazado a sí mismo con las piernas de por medio en un rincón balbuceando cosas con un aura deprimente a su alrededor, no había escuchado nada de lo dicho anteriormente ya que solo pensaba en lo que se acababa de enterar mientras que lloraba como niño abandonado.

-**mi dulce Akane-san…ella…ella…no puede ser…mi corazón esta destrozado…mi alma esta herida- **balbuceaba con dolor.

Ranma y Akane veían al par de chicas bailar con un leve tic nervioso en un ojo, se miraron entre sí y luego voltearon el rostro más sonrojados todavía. Apenas estaban digiriendo lo que acaban de vivir. Más apenados no podían estar.

Esa si que son conclusiones precipitadas.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Konnichiwa!!**_

_**Antes que nada…quiero decir algo en mi defensa…3…2…1**_

_**GOMEN NEE POR DESPARECER TAN DE REPENTE!!**_

_**Quiero disculparme por haberme desaparecido sin decir nada…pero he vuelto renovada con nuevos capítulos y nuevas obras que pronto serán publicadas (más pronto de lo que ustedes piensan) jejeje…**_

_**Como forma de redimirme les he traído un capítulo súper extra largo…espero que lo hayan disfrutado…**_

_**Términos en Japonés:**_

_**Ohayou: **__buenos días_

_**¡Yatta!: **__¡Ya se!; ¡Lo Tengo!_

_**Ikimasho: **vamos_

_**Masaka: **__imposible; no puede ser; no puedo creerlo_

_**Yokatta: **__Que bien; me alegro_

_**Genki desu: **__estoy bien_

_**Matta nee: **__hasta luego_

_**Matte: **__espera_

_**Muchísimas gracias a los que me han esperados…se los agradezco inmensamente…**_

_**Estaré esperando ansiosa sus comentarios con felicitaciones, críticas, regaños (supongo que habrán muchos ¬¬U) y todo lo que se les ocurra…lo importante es que envíen sus review…**_

_**Plisss…no se les olvide sus review…por fiissss…sólo son cinco minutitos…adoro sus comentarios…quiero comentarios!! Jejeje…bueh…regresando al tema principal…espero que hayan disfrutado de esta nueva entrega…**_

_**Por cierto…ya se me olvidaba…quiero invitar a todas y a todos a mi nueva presentación que muy pronto publicaré…mi primer fic alternativo de varios capítulos llamada "Novios cruzados" protagonizada por la pareja más conocida de Nerima, Japón y por supuesto…por el mundo entero (bueno…eso creo yo ¬¬U) así que espero verlos por allá dándome su valiosa opinión…**_

_**Nos veremos pronto en una próxima entrega…**_

_**Matta nee**_


	6. el hotel del amor parte I

_**Hola a todos y a todas ^^U después de tanto pero tanto tiempo sin aparecer por aquí, por fin me digne a dar la cara XD antes que nada quier pedirles cordialmente disculpas a todos por mi repentina desaparición, de seguro ya deben haber perdido el hilo de la historia y ni deben ya de acordarse…espero que me perdonen, no tengo excusa que dar…sólo espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo y que les sea de su agrado ^^**_

_**Capítulo dedicado para mi grandiosa sensei…que gracias a ella…pude regresar y espero que ésta nueva entrega sea de su agrado. Caro-chan…me tardé un poco pero te prometo a ti y a todos los que me leen…que no importa cuando tarde…terminaré mis historias ^^**_

_**Caro**__**sensei (AkaneKagome) espero (y aspiro) que te guste este nuevo capítulo ^^**_

Los personajes incluidos en esta historia le pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la grandiosa mangaka Rumiko Takahashi…sólo los tomé prestado por un rato XD

**-blablabla- **comentarios

_**-blablabla- **_pensamientos

Los pajarillos cantaban con alegría sus dulces melodías mientras que el resplandor de los rayos del sol chocaban contras las verdes hojas de los grandes árboles que bailaban al ritmo de la suave brisa de la mañana.

Una jovencita de cabellos azulados observaba el hermoso paisaje de montañas verdes y valles ampliándose al horizonte dejando maravillado a cualquiera que pasara cerca. Se encontraba en la cima de un peñasco donde la vista era completa y realmente hermosa. Su mente vagaba en su mundo de pensamientos, recordando sucesos que aunque hubiera querido dejar atrás, le era imposible sacarlos de su cabeza.

Cerró los ojos a la vez que soltó un débil suspiro.

_**-Ya es sábado…una dura semana de clases donde casi todo el tiempo me la pasaba quedándome dormida en cualquier rincón ha culminado…- **_el viento hacía que sus cabellos obstaculizaran su vista y con su mano derecha se los acomodó detrás de la oreja-**_ a sido díficil...todo se ha complicado apesar de que...-_**rió amargamente pregúntandose así misma por que tenía que preocuparse por eso.

-_** esos malditos sueños cada vez son más sugerentes…me siento una completa pervertida al soñar tales cosas y siempre con el mismo idiota…- **_volvió a suspirar- _**como si no tuviera suficiente con los problemas que ocasiona en el día…también tengo que soportarlo en las noches haciéndome sentir…-**_ se sonrojó levemente sacudiendo la cabeza tratando de hacer a un lado esas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo en el instante que esas fantasías nocturnas llegaban a su mente- **baka nee…no recuerdes esas cosas…-**bajó la cabeza en señal de derrota sintiéndose apresada por esa situación que cada vez se volvía mas complicada y difícil de solucionar.

_**-**__**es difícil convivir con esos molestos sueños que me acosan cada noche…a pesar de que extrañamente me estoy acostumbrado a estar prácticamente desvelada casi toda la noche…deseo que esta pesadilla acabe…pero…-**_ con algo de temor observó a través de su hombro una enorme puerta de un gran edificio al estilo Japón antiguo- _**la verdadera pesadilla…va a comenzar- **_

**-¡Hemos llegado familia!- **expresó con alegría la mediana de los Tendo quitándose las gafas de sol dejando su mochila en el suelo y extendiendo el brazo derecho presentando el inmenso establecimiento detrás de ella - **comencemos nuestro fin de semana en un hotel cinco estrellas con todos los gastos pagados y con todas las comodidades que merecemos…-** colocó una mirada maliciosa y picarona dirigida hacía su hermanita menor que sintió escalofríos recorrer su espalda por semejante miradita- **siempre y cuando…sólo hayan…pa-re-jas- **

La chica volvió clavar su castaña mirada hacía el bello paisaje delante de ella y con dos cataratas surcando sus ojos llorando como niña pequeña decidió comenzar a resignarse a lo que sería un largo, pero, muy largo fin de semana.

_**-¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?!-**_

**Noches de ensueño y desvelo**

Capítulo VI: **El hotel del amor (primera parte)**

"**¡Vivan las falsas parejas!****"**

_**El día anterior…**_

La noche era tranquila, las calles solitarias donde sólo un inocente gato andaba por allí bostezando con pereza y continuando su camino.

En la casa Tendo, todos los miembros de la familia se encontraban reunidos listos para cenar. Nodoka y Kasumi como siempre sonrientes, se encargaban de servir los tazones con el arroz y Ranma insultando a su padre que convertido en panda se encargaba de ignorarlo jugando con unos palillos y unos platos haciendo que el chico se enojara por su indiferencia.

Colocando un folleto sobre la mesa llamó la atención de los demás que miraron el catálogo con curiosidad y luego levantaron sus miradas esperando una explicación- **¿Qué les parece un fin de semana en un famoso hotel al este de la ciudad con gastos pagados y comodidades únicas para el disfrute de todos?- **propuso la mediana de los Tendo con una sonrisa codiciosa.

**­-¡¿Nani?!- **exclamaron al mismo tiempo entre sorprendidos y confundidos por semejante proposición.

**-¿A qu****é te refieres con comodidades?- **interrogó Soun recibiendo el tazón que en ese momento Kasumi le estaba ofreciendo- **arigato Kasumi- **le agradeció a su hija mayor recibiendo como contestación una hermosa sonrisa de su parte.

-**¡Kawaii! Vacaciones…me parece una gran idea- **intervino Nodoka algo emocionada pasándole su tazón al enorme panda que sin demorar un segundo se puso a comer con ánimo sin importarle nada más- **¿No les parece relajante esa idea chicos?-**

Ranma y Akane se miraron entre sí inconcientemente comenzando a imaginarse el plan secreto dentro de esa pequeña proposición. Ambos se abstuvieron de pronunciar alguna contestación haciéndose los desinteresados empezando a asustarse por que sabían que de eso, no saldría nada bueno.

En ese mismo instante, Akane supo que Nabiki tenía algo tramado, una gota de sudor rodó por su mejilla al pensar que su pequeño y nada inocente secreto fuera revelado trayendo como consecuencias miles de problemas-_**Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto- **_pensó tomando su tazón mirando con cautela a su hermana mayor que sólo sonreía de medio lado.

Ranma por su parte, no estaba muy alejado a los pensamientos de su prometida, estaba seguro que la castaña tenía un plan en su cabecita y estaba dispuesta a llevarlo a cabo sin importante los resultados. No podía permitir que Akane tuviera más problemas de los que ya tenía y con ese inesperado viaje, eso era exactamente lo que iban a tener-_**Kuso…esto no se ve nada bien…ya hay suficientes problemas como para agregar otro invento de Nabiki- **_caviló algo angustiado comenzando a comer con apuro- _**¿Qué será esta vez?-**_

Kasumi tomó el folleto de la mesa- **se ve muy interesante tu idea onee-chan…unos días fuera no nos vendría nada mal- **espetó sonriendo inocentemente.

Soun con tazón en mano se arrimó un poco hacía donde su hija mayor para ver muy curioso el contenido del papel**- haber…que dice…-** carraspeó comenzando a leer en voz alta- **"El hotel Praderas del este, mejor conocido como "el hotel del amor" ofrece a todos sus usuarios una promoción especial donde disfrutarán de todas las comodidades ofrecidas por nuestros establecimientos garantizando una total relajación y disfrute durante su estadía"- **

Los demás escuchaban atentamente lo relatado incluyendo los más jóvenes de la casa que disimuladamente estaban atentos mientras que comían con más calma- **el único requisito que necesitan para disfrutar de todas nuestras comodidades es…- **no continuó la lectura y con ojos acusadores observó de reojo a la encargada de la propuesta- **Nabiki… ¿Qué se supone que significa esto?-**

Los demás presentes se miraron confundidos por la extraña acusación desviando sus miradas hacía la castaña.

-**muy simple Otou-san…-**apoyó los codos sobre la mesa entrecruzando sus dedos y apoyando la barbilla sobre el dorso de sus manos sin abandonar la pequeña media sonrisa que adornaba su rostro- **he conseguido reservaciones en ese hotel para este fin de semana…disfrutaremos de unas muy merecidas vacaciones…demo…necesito que ustedes colaboren en algo muy importante…-**

**-si se trata de dinero…no cuentes conmigo Nabiki- **interrumpió Ranma algo arrogante llevándose a la boca un trozo de pescado frito, no estaba dispuesto a caer en otra de las jugarretas típicas de la chica- **si nos ponemos a pensar…tú eres quien tiene más dinero entre nosotros…siempre estas estafando y quitándole el dinero a los demás con tus trucos- **añadió después de tragarse el bocado de comida mirándola de reojo.

**-tranquilo Ranma-kun…lo que necesito no tiene nada que ver con dinero- **afirmó la castaña quitándole el folleto a su hermana comenzando a jugar con él entre sus dedos- **es algo más sencillo de conseguir y muy simple de hacer- **sonriendo pícaramente.

-**¿Más sencillo de conseguir?- **preguntó Akane algo extrañada por la contestación de su hermana- **y ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?-**

**-bien…se los diré…pero que conste…nadie puede negarse…si algunos de ustedes llega a faltar…perderé las valiosas reservaciones en ese hotel de lujo donde la comida será gratis y habrá muchas formas de diversión- **advirtió poniéndose de pie, caminó hasta colocarse detrás de lo más jóvenes de la familia arrodillándose y abrazandolos por el cuello- **este famoso hotel sólo tiene una regla para poder disfrutar de sus lujos…y esa regla es…-** se detuvo un segundo observando los gestos de angustia y curiosidad que tenían sus familiares.

Respiró profundo y amplió más su sonrisa- **Que únicamente se aceptaran pa-re-jas- **

**-¡¿Nani?!- **vociferaron con más sorpresa los demás oyentes, principalmente Ranma y Akane que casi les da un paro cardíaco cuando escucharon la última oración.

**­-¿Có…Cómo que…que sólo pa…parejas?- **logró preguntar la menor de las Tendo algo sonrojada y comenzando a sudar frío empezando a imaginarse la cruel y despiadada idea que tenía su hermana mayor en su codiciosa mentecita- _**¡Masaka! no puede ser que…- **_

-**hai…como escuchaste hermanita…tú y mi cuñadito Ranma-kun tendrán que fingir que son una parejita de recién casados muy felices en su luna de miel- **contestó sin titubeo afianzando su agarre dejando con un leve tic nervioso a los dos chicos que más rojos no podían estar.

Ranma sacudió la cabeza y soltándose del agarre de la chica se puso de pie con las mejillas muy sonrojadas- **¡¿Te volviste loca Nabiki?! ¿Cómo crees que Akane y yo haremos algo asi? ¡Yo no haré tal cosa!- **reprochó muy nervioso cruzando los brazos como un niño pequeño.

El panda se le acercó por detrás y de un fuerte puñetazo le estampa la cara en el suelo sacando uno de sus famosos letreros**- "Muchacho terco…merecemos unas vacaciones…no seas desconsiderado"- **escribió en letras muy grandes- **"piensa en la salud de tus padres"- **agregó en una tabla de madera más pequeña.

**-Akane-san…onegai…Nabiki fue muy amable en conseguir esas reservaciones…háganlo por un fin de semana de relajación que tanto hemos esperado- **pidió amablemente la madre de Ranma con ojitos brillosos y casi suplicando haciendo que la chica comenzara a reír nerviosa sin saber que decir.

-**etto…yo…pues…yo…-** apenas logró pronunciar arrimándose hacía atrás siendo observada por sus inocentes familiares que le rogaban con la mirada que aceptara la no tan inocente propuesta- _**¡Shimatta! No…no puedo aceptar…si lo hago…tendré que estar muy cerca de Ranma y eso es lo que menos necesito en estos momentos…- **_observando de reojo al muchacho que ya se había puesto de pie y con un enorme chichón en la cabeza se había puesto a discutir con su padre ignorando a los demás- _**Necesito ser fuerte…estoy segura que Ranma tampoco quiere algo asi…Akane tienes que ser fuerte…no puedes aceptar- **_

30 minutos después…

En su habitación, con desgano y sin nada de interés doblaba algunas prendas de vestir para luego ir metiéndolas en una maleta que estaba sobre su cama. Detuvo por unos momentos esa labor para mirarse en el espejo buscando en su propio reflejo una salida de tantos problemas que la rodeaban.

Soltó un largo suspiro siendo rodeada por un aura azul muy deprimente-_** y al final de cuentas…no me quedo de otra que aceptar- **_pensó derrotada sentándose en la orilla de la cama observando el cielo nocturno a través de la ventana.

**-Espero y esto no traiga más problemas- **susurró recostándose en la cama fijando su nostálgica mirada en el blanco techo de su alcoba _**-me pregunto… ¿Qué estará pensando Ranma respecto a todo esto?-**_

Dentro de su cuarto, Ranma estaba sentando en medio de la habitación a oscuras con las piernas y brazos cruzados. Estaba más que convencido que Nabiki quería utilizar esas vacaciones para descubrir cual era el secreto tan preciado de su hermana menor.

-_**Kuso…al final de todo tuvimos que aceptar esa absurda idea…rayos…espero y Akane no este tan mal…ya ha pasado más de una semana y al parecer sigue en las mismas…necesito…quiero conseguir una forma de poder ayudarla…demo… ¿Cómo?- **_

Soltó un leve suspiro levantando la mirada observando algún punto de la ventana donde las luces nocturnas apenas entraban iluminando un poco la habitación.

-_**a pesar de lo que me dijo…no puedo evitar sentirme culpable y tratar de ayudarla…tal vez me odie pero aun asi…yo…- **_entristeciendo la mirada recordó ese momento en aquella tarde cuando regresaban de la escuela.

_**Flash back**_

La enfermera por fin había dado luz verde para que Akane regresara a su casa después del desmayo sufrido en horas de la mañana, tuvieron que permanecer casi todo el día en la enfermería gracias a los tontos ajetreos y montajes absurdos que daban los tres fastidiosos invitados que no se disponían tan fácilmente de abandonar el cuarto.

Shampoo y Ukyo permanecieron abrazadas a Ranma mientras discutían haber quien se quedaba con el chico de la trenza, mientras que éste inútilmente intentaba alejarlas y calmarlas tratando de safarse de sus fuertes agarres.

Akane por su parte observaba con coraje el pequeño espectáculo sintiendo ganas de levantarse de la camilla donde estaba sentada y ahorcar al muchacho que supuestamente había llegado allí para llevarla a la casa cuando se sintiera mejor.

Ryoga después de haber entendido que el supuesto embarazo de la menor de las Tendo sólo era una confusión, sus ánimos que estaban por el suelo había regresado de golpe y muy sonriente se quedó a su lado aprovechando que Ranma estaba distraído luchando con el par de molestas jovencitas.

Y cuando por fin, Ukyo y Shampoo se fueron y Ryoga se perdió en la instalaciones estudiantiles cuando fue a buscarle algo de comer a su amada Akane, Ranma y ella caminaban silenciosos por la calle mientras que el sol poco a poco se ocultaba en el horizonte y sus rayos de luz cada vez se hacían mas anaranjados e intensos.

Ambos caminaban lentamente uno al lado del otro. Akane tomaba con ambas manos su maletín aferrando fuertemente sus manos en su agarre mirando al frente y desviando la mirada de vez en cuando al chico que la acompañaba sonrojándose y nuevamente plasmando su vista hacia el camino.

Seguía avergonzada por lo ocurrido en la escuela, la absurda idea de que ella estaba embarazada la tenía muy nerviosa ¿Cómo se les pudo ocurrir semejante cosa? Le resultaba bochornoso que los demás pensaran algo así y más que Ryoga se creyera tal cosa, se sentía apenada con él y también con Ranma, después de todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, ese pequeño espectáculo se había convertido en la velita del pastel.

Ranma por su parte, con las manos detrás de la cabeza caminaba a su lado mirando a todos lados a excepción en donde estaba ella, tenía las mejillas algo sonrojadas. Estaba muy nervioso y avergonzado por lo ocurrido en la enfermería, apenas y se podía creer que los chicos hubieran llegado como semejante idea. Su mente le jugaba sucio y en cada momento se imaginaba cosas nada inocentes donde los protagonistas eran ellos dos.

Tenía que salir de esa situación tan vergonzosa, pero, no conseguía la forma, tenía la mente en blanco y en lo único que lograba pensar era en ese jugoso y ansiado beso que se habían dado en la cocina después de la pequeña guerra de comida que habían tenido.

No podía evitarlo, pero quería volver a vivir esa experiencia y más que sabía que él era quien con soñaba la peli-azul. Tenía todo a su favor y lo único que necesitaba era el valor suficiente para poder dar el primer paso.

Carraspeó disimuladamente llamando la atención de la peli-azul que lo miró de reojo- **etto…y… ¿Cómo te sientes?- **logró preguntar para salir de ese estado de tensión que había entre los dos rascándose la mejilla mirando al lado contrario algo apenado fingiendo indiferencia al asunto.

Akane se sonrojó un poco sonriendo avergonzada y bajando la mirada- **yo…bueno…me siento mejor…arigato- **contestó mirando al lado contrario muy nerviosa al igual que él.

**-ya veo…que bueno- **mencionó el chico sin saber que más decir creando nuevamente un silencio muy incomodo entre los dos.

-_**y ¿Ahora que hago? Necesito salir de esta situación…Ranma de seguro querrá hablar sobre lo de ayer- **_caviló la chica algo angustiada. Sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente borrando de su mente las posibles situaciones en donde el muchacho se burlaba de ella por las fantasías nada santas que la acosaban al dormir- _**Iie…no puedo…no quiero escuchar que dirá…tengo que hacer algo- **_

_**-kuso…vamos Ranma…tienes que hacerlo…tienes que hablar con ella…decirle algo…lo que sea- **_se regañó mentalmente buscando el valor necesario para poder entablar esa deseada conversación.

Volvió a aclararse la garganta tratando de fingir tranquilidad- **bueno…vaya idea que tuvieron los chicos ¿na? Que ocurrencias- **dijo riendo nervioso- _**¡Que baka nee! Di lo que tienes que decir y ya- **_

-**¿eh? Bueno…si…una tontería…que absurda idea- **contestó riendo de igual forma sonrojándose un poco más- **todo estaba bien hasta que llegaron ellas y sus tonterías…deberías de mantenerlas controladas…lo único que hacen es provocar problemas- **reiteró aplicando algo de enojo en las últimas palabras comenzando a sentir celos recordando como ambas jovencitas se pegaban a él como garrapatas exigiendo su atención.

El chico frunció un poco el ceño al ver como ella lo acusaba sin razón-** Oe…lo dices como si yo las fuera invitado…no tengo la culpa de que ellas fueran llegado a la enfermería- **se defendió cruzando los brazos.

-**¡ja! Claro…tampoco tienes la culpa de que salten encima de ti y hagan un espectáculo en el lugar- **le reclamó evidentemente celosa olvidándose de todo el asunto anterior- **lo único que dan es vergüenza-**

**-¿Y qué me dices tú? Estabas muy feliz con Ryoga… ¿Por qué no dices nada sobre él?- **protestó el chico deteniendo sus pasos y mirándola acusadoramente esperando una explicación.

Naturalmente la idea de que ella le reclamara sobre sus otras prometidas le agradaba un poco, pero, recordando como trataba al chico-cerdo, de forma tan cordial y amable le hacía pensar equivocadamente trayendo como consecuencias que en su interior emergieran sus típicos pequeños ataque de celos.

Ella también se detuvo y lo miró fieramente por aquella indirecta acusación- **¿Qué intentas decir? Ryoga-kun sólo estaba allí por que estaba preocupado…no es como esas tontas que siempre se te lanzan encima a provocar peleas- **le reprochó casi en grito lanzando un bufido y continuando su camino muy molesta por las palabras del chico.

-**¡Un momento Akane! Esto no acaba…Ryoga también estaba de intruso allí y como siempre lo estás defiendo- **exclamó Ranma corriendo hasta alcanzarla poniéndose frente a ella dispuesto a dejar las cosas en claro- **lo dices como si yo fuera quien buscara a Ukyo y a Shampoo…no tengo la culpa de que ellas siempre estén persiguiéndome-**

**­-¡Quítate del medio! Y me importa un comino si ellas te siguen a ti o tú a ellas…tú eres el mujeriego que las provoca- **le gritó continuando su camino pasándole por un lado con la frente en alto haciendo que el muchacho se enojara más de lo que ya estaba- **el pervertido aquí eres tú- **añadió caminando con rapidez alejándose muy molesta.

Una venita comenzó a palpitar en la sien de Ranma furioso por aquellas acusaciones que para él no tenían ninguna lógica y como era de esperarse, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-**¡Boba! ¿A quién llamas pervertido?- **le gritó aun parado en el mismo lugar- **¡No me llames pervertido cuando tú eres quien sueña vulgaridades conmigo!- **añadió lanzando un bufido y desviando la mirada. Al segundo de lo dicho, se dio cuenta de la gravedad de sus palabras, estaba seguro que lo mínimo que conseguiría, era un vuelo gratis al otro lado del país, un viaje bastante doloroso.

Un momento de silencio inundó el lugar y al ver que la chica no había respondido nada respecto al comentario dicho anteriormente, abrió un ojo observándola parada a unos cuantos metros de él.

Akane apretó los puños con fuerza sintiéndose humillada, nunca creyó que el propio Ranma le restregaría en su cara algo que a la vez era cierto, pero, que no tenía la culpa.

Se giró con un gesto entre odio y frustración observando despiadadamente al muchacho que sintió que se le helaba la sangre dando unos pasos hacía atrás algo asustado.

-**imbécil…-** susurró entre dientes aguantando apenas las ganas que tenía de molerlo a golpes, pero, la vergüenza y las ganas de llorar la tenían inmóvil. Bajó la mirada y respiró hondo juntando todo el coraje que tenía en sus adentros.

Levantó la mirada y lo miró con tanta frialdad que congelaría a un mismísimo volcán en erupción- **¡Ranma no baka! ¡Que este soñando contigo no significa que este feliz con esto! ¡Odio que tú seas con quien sueño! ¡Me arrepiento totalmente de haberte dicho algo! ¡Me arrepiento de haberte besado y me arrepiento completamente de haberte conocido! ¡Quiero que esta pesadilla se acabe! ¡Quiero dejar de estar soñando con un idiota como tú!- **le gritó con todas sus fuerzas quedando sin aire por la rapidez que pronunció cada palabra y con lágrimas en los ojos se giró comenzando a correr alejándose del perturbado muchacho que seguía sin mover un músculo parado en donde estaba.

Le dolió, cada una de esas palabras le había dolido mucho, sintió que el corazón se le destrozaba poco a poco y que miles de cuchillas se le incrustaban en el pecho. Sus esperanzas, las ideas que se había planteando el día anterior se desvanecieron. Cuando por fin se había trazado una imagen de ellos dos juntos, la cruel realidad lo abofeteaba con tal rudeza que lo había dejado sin fuerzas.

Sintiéndose dolido y con su orgullo apuñaleado, junto todo el valor que le quedaba- **¡Akane no baka! ¡Estamos iguales! ¡yo también me arrepiento!- **le gritó dándose la vuelta y dando un salto se alejó al sentido contrario tratando de aguantar las ganas profundas de llorar que tenía, pero, como hombre que era, no podía permitirse tal cosa.

_**Fin del flash back**_

Suspiró sonoramente- **Kuso…no necesito unas tontas vacaciones ahora…es lo que menos necesitamos- **exasperó en voz baja restregándose la cabeza con ambas manos en signo de desesperación- **¡¿Qué otra cosa podría pasar?!-**

_**Al día siguiente…**_

**-Chikuso… esto no puede estar peor- **habló para si mismo el chico de la coleta con los brazos cruzados, con los ojos cerrados y un leve tic nervioso en una ceja siendo parcialmente abrazado por dos melosas jovencitas- **¿Qué rayos esta pasando aquí?- **culminó lanzando un suspiro de completa derrota.

**-Shampoo sentirse muy feliz de estar junto a su airen en este lugar tan romántico- **exclamó la joven amazona con su brazo rodeando el de él observándolo con cariño- **Fin de semana ser para Airen y shampoo solamente- **

**-No digas boberías Shampoo…- **reclamó Ukyo al otro lado de Ranma abrazada de igual forma que fulminó visualmente a su rival, la cual bufó desviando la mirada- **Ran-chan y yo pasaremos el mejor fin de semana de nuestras vidas en este lugar tan bonito…será muy romántico- **levantando su mirar para observar como niña enamorada al chico que poca atención le estaba prestando a las dos concentrado el lamentarse por su pésima y desgraciada suerte.

Ambas chicas miraron al muchacho con ojitos soñadores y luego se concentraron a desafiarse visualmente entre sí con unos rayitos azules chocando entre ellas e insultándose como ya era costumbre mientras que Ranma sólo suspiraba cansado siendo básicamente utilizado como muñeco de boxeo por las furiosas señoritas.

-**Saotome…ya me las pagarás…mi querida Shampoo no merece estar al lado de semejante imbécil- **recriminó Mousse observando el espectáculo con furia a cierta distancia con unas cuantas maletas a su lado sin mencionar la enorme mochila que tenía en la espalda. A pesar de ser sólo dos días, la amazona empacó ropa como para un mes entero- **recuperaré a mi diosa como de lugar-**

**-Ese idiota… ¿Cómo puede ser tan descarado? Deja sola a la dulce de Akane-san- **reprochó Ryoga al lado del chico de anteojos a espaldas de la pequeña pelea de chicas con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de medio lado- _**pero eso me da ventaja…mientras que el tonto de Ranma esta ocupado con Ukyo y Shampoo…estaré a solas con mi adorada Akane-san…la pasaremos de lo mejor en este lugar y por fin seremos felices como debe ser- **_caviló colocando un gesto de atontamiento extremo con florecitas rodeándolos imaginándose con su adorada Akane pasándola de lo mejor en ese hotel de lujos.

**-Kawaii…este lugar es hermoso…-** confesó la señora Saotome maravillada por las refinadas y bien echas estructuras del amplio lugar frente a ella- **¿No lo crees asi querido?- **le preguntó a su esposo que se encontraba a su lado.

Ghenma asintió con la cabeza con los brazos cruzados y un gesto muy serio- **Hai…tienes razón…este lugar es muy elegante- **

**-¡Suelta a Ran-chan en este mismo instante Shampoo!- **exigió la cocinera de okonomiyakis jalando por un brazo a Ranma que pedía auxilio siendo completamente ignorado- **¡Él la pasará conmigo!-**

**-¡Shampoo no soltar a Ranma…chica rara es quien tiene que hacerlo!- **jalando por el otro brazo al muchacho, el cual estaba apunto de quedarse discapacitado por la fuerza empleada por las jovencitas-** ¡Airen será mi pareja!-**

Ranma ya estaba mareado de tantos jaloneos que parecía prácticamente un papel al viento.

**-Sugoii…este paisaje es realmente hermoso…-**espetó Kasumi al pie del peñasco observando embelesada la bella vista ante ella- **es realmente precioso… ¿no lo cree así?- **dirigiendo su inocente y dulce mirada hacía su acompañante que más sonrojado no podía estar.

-**cl…cla…claro que s-s-s-i…es…es precios…precioso- **logró mencionar entre tartamudeos el doctor Tofu que al recibir la hermosa sonrisa de parte de la joven Tendo, los colores se le subieron e incluso sus anteojos se empañaron por la subida de temperatura en su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto, la pequeña riña de chicas que se peleaban por Ranma, estaba comenzando a enfurecer a la menor de las Tendo que miraba con irritación apretando los puños con fuerza deseando que la tierra se tragara entero al idiota que tenía por prometido.

Siempre era igual, esas dos causaban molestias y espectáculos y como siempre, Ranma no hacía nada con eso, se notaba que le gustaba ser acosado por mujeres constantemente, ese era el colmo de los colmos.

_**-baka nee…ya verás estúpido mujeriego- **_se acercó tronándose los dedos y antes de decir algo más, le metió una fuerte patada en la espalda a Ranma que lo hizo volar varios metros de allí rodando en el suelo y aterrizando con la cabeza dejando la marca en el suelo por donde pasó- **No es momento para espectáculos vergonzosos- **añadió sacudiéndose las manos evidentemente enojada y celosa por la situación.

Se le acercó rápidamente al mareado muchacho que tenía espirales por ojos y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa con el ceño completamente fruncido- **te gusta llamar la atención ¿ne?- **

Ranma sacudió la cabeza y regresando al mundo de los vivos miró con furia a la chica que aún lo sujetaba con fuerza- **¡Akane!…¿Qué rayos te pasa?- **le reclamó adolorido con un par de lagrimillas en los ojos.

Mientras que ellos dos se encargaban de discutir como ya era de costumbre, las enormes puertas del gran edificio comenzaron a abrirse lentamente frente a ellos y dos hermosas jovencitas casi idénticas vestidas con kimonos tradicionales y bellos adornos en sus cabezas les hicieron una pequeña reverencia con unas lindas sonrisas.

-**Sean bienvenidos al "hotel del amor"- **mencionó una de las jovencitas haciéndose a un lado y servicialmente les invitó a pasar- **esperamos que disfruten de su estadía y queden satisfecho con todos nuestros servicios-**

-**estaremos complacidos en atenderlos en todas sus peticiones- **agregó la otra chica que se hizo al otro lado repitiendo lo que su compañera había echo- **pasen adelante y esperamos que todas sus fantasías se hagan realidad-**

Como una top model entrando en pasarela, Nabiki haciéndose la importante se adentró en las instalaciones seguida por su padre que estaba asombrado por la belleza del lugar, Kasumi a su lado con una linda sonrisa y detrás de ella caminaba un atontado Tofu que parecía un niño de 5 años con juguete nuevo.

Ghenma y Nodoka fueron los siguientes en entrar completamente embelesados queriendo comenzar ya sus adoradas vacaciones en ese lugar.

Shampoo y Ukyo también ingresaron al mismo tiempo teniendo una riña visual queriendo demostrar cual es la mejor, seguidas por el chico pato y el montón de equipaje y a su lado Ryoga que todavía soñando con su mundo ideal con su chica de ensueño.

Por último Akane con la frente en alto y un gesto claro de enfado y a unos pasos atrás venía un adolorido Ranma que se acariciaba el cuello por el golpe anterior mirando despectivamente a la chica frente a él queriéndole decir unas cuantas palabras que mejor decidió guardarse si en verdad quería seguir vivo.

Después de hablar con la recepcionista y recibir las llaves de cada una de las habitaciones, la castaña y los demás subieron al piso en donde les tocaba hospedarse.

Emocionados, llegaron a la habitación principal donde había una enorme mesa, cojines de colores y un balcón que daba una vista espectacular hacía las montañas. Era hora de arreglar cuentas.

5 minutos después…

-**¡QUUUUEEEEEEEEE!- **dieron el grito al cielo lo más jóvenes del grupo casi queriendo ahorcar a la castaña que sólo los observaba de forma desinteresada sentada apoyando su rostro en su mano y con el codo sobre la mesa.

-**pero que ruidosos son…- **espetó Nabiki con un gesto de reprobación- **ya se los dije…no pueden hacer nada…ustedes están aquí cumpliendo con una norma así que si no quieren irse…más le vale cumplirla- **añadió limpiándose las uñas de su mano libre sonriendo de medio lado sin impórtale en lo absoluto las ganas que tenían los chicos de ahorcarla y enterrarla cerca de allí.

En la mesa delante de ella habían varios documentos obviamente falsificados recalcando así su magnifico y macabro plan. En total había 6 actas de matrimonio, incluso con las firmas falsas de los enojados y anonadados jóvenes.

Soun y ghenma estaban más concentrados en tragarse los aperitivos que estaban sobre la mesa mirando algo interesados el ajetreo juvenil a su lado. Kasumi y Nodoka no le prestaban atención alguna a la pequeña protesta observando desde el balcón y hablando maravilladas sobre la hermosa vista y el doctor Tofu seguía perdido en su propio mundo sentado en un rincón con un gesto total de atontamiento crónico.

-**¡Nabiki… ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de falsificar esas actas de matrimonio sin consultar? ¡¿Cómo rayos pretendes que voy a fingir ser la esposa de Ranma?! Te volviste loca- **reclamó en grito la menor de las Tendo algo sonrojada reprobando totalmente el ideal de su adorada hermanita.

-**Chica violenta tener razón…!Yo no poder estar casada con pato tonto! ¡Yo ser la esposa de Ranma!- **intervino Shampoo golpeando la mesa con una mano dispuesta a hacer cambiar de opinión a la malvada chica.

Mousse muy sonrojado, al escuchar que Shampoo era su esposa, no pensó en más y con un gesto de atontado extremo se sentó al lado del doctor Tofu haciendo parecer el rincón de los soñadores crónicos.

-**Concuerdo con Shampoo y Akane…esto no es justo Nabiki…-** habló Ukyo con los brazos cruzados- **¿Cómo es posible que yo sea la esposa de Ryoga?...que tontería- **añadió sonrojándose sin poder evitarlo bufando enojada.

-**es verdad…no quiero estar casado con ella…Nabiki-san- **esta vez fue el turno de Ryoga que apretando el puño frente a él se lamentaba de su mala suerte- **kuso…y yo que quería estar casado con mi adorada Akane…y me tocó casarme con una loca vendedora de okonomiyakis- **añadió llorando dramáticamente recibiendo un espatulazo en la cabeza, cortesía de la ofendida chica.

-**¡¿A quién le dices loca?!- **protestó insultada dándole la espalda sintiéndose de algún modo, herida por las palabras del joven.

Ranma sonrió malvadamente por el golpe que recibió Ryoga sintiéndose un poco orgulloso del plan de Nabiki por que sabía que de cualquier forma, a pesar de ser falso, Akane era su esposa y tenía el derecho a todo con ella.

-_**idiota…esto te enseñará a que Akane es mía- **_se dijo mentalmente dándose cuenta de sus palabras sonrojándose completamente y sacudiendo la cabeza se dispuso a entrar en la pequeña discusión- **Nabiki…debiste habernos consultado todo esto…no es justo haber echo algo así a nuestras espaldas-**

**-¿pero que dices Ranma-kun? Si en primera estancia…ustedes dos sabían lo que yo venía planeando- **recalcó la castaña trayendo como consecuencia que la amazona y la joven cocinera clavaran sus furiosas y despiadadas miradas en el pobre muchacho que sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

-**Ran-chan… ¿Tú sabías de todo esto?...y aun así… ¿aceptaste venir?- **recriminó la castaña de cabellos largos que aferró su espátula entre sus manos-** ¿Cómo pudiste?-**

**-Airen ¡Ser traicionero! ¿Cómo querer estar casado con chica violenta?- **exclamó Shampoo tronándose los dedos comenzando a acercarse al chico que no conseguía la forma de excusarse de su problema.

-**chi…chicas…esperen…no es…bueno…yo…-** intentó defenderse negando con las manos y sudando frío mientras que daba unos pasos hacía atrás y de un momento a otro ambas chicas se le lanzaron encima a darle una merecida paliza dejándolo totalmente mareado y adolorido.

Akane sin mirar la pequeña pelea donde su prometido y falso esposo estaba siendo parcialmente acribillado pidiendo auxilio, tomó el acta de matrimonio donde sus nombres estaban escritos colocándose una mano en el pecho dejando escapar un largo suspiro de derrota.

-_**vaya…esto si es un problema…- **_

Después de todo el alboroto y aceptando de mala gana las reglas impuestas por la castaña, todos decidieron ir a tomarse un baño en las aguas termales del lugar. Las chicas estaban reunidas en unos de los estanques que estaban decorados al estilo bosque con unas rocas enormes que sobresalían del agua y en donde Shampoo y Akane estaban sentadas envueltas con una pequeña toalla.

-**que tontería…no puedo creer que tu hermana haya echo algo así…debiste haberla detenido Akane…- **espetó Ukyo recostada en una piedra frente a ellas mirando de reojo a la peli-azul que frunció el ceño al verse acusada- **pero viéndolo de esta manera…aprovechaste la oportunidad ya que querías estar con Ranma-**

**-¿Nani? No digas tantas boberías Ukyo…yo estaba totalmente desacuerdo con este absurdo plan pero no me quedo de otra que aceptar- **explicó irritada desviando la mirada soltando un bufido- **como si yo quisiera estar casada con ese idiota- **añadió petulante sonrojándose un poco.

**-¡ja! A Shampoo no importarle que chica violenta estar casada con Airen…ese matrimonio ser falso…al final…yo quedarme con Ranma- **intervino Shampoo peinándose el cabello con sus manos con una sonrisa presumida- **y después pasar una noche romántica junto a él en alguna de estas lujosas habitaciones.**

Akane le hizo caso omiso a sus palabras acomodándose para darle la espalda algo molesta por el comentario. Ukyo bufó de medio lado ignorando completamente a la chica de cabellos púrpura que había comenzado a tararear una melodía.

-**oigan chicas…les tengo algo a todas ustedes…-** mencionó Nabiki que se acercó a ellas con tres pulseras plateadas en su mano- **quiero que se le coloquen estas pulseras para que los empleados sepan que ustedes se están hospedando aquí…esto les traerá muchos beneficios - **entregándole una pulsera a cada quien, las cuales los miraban algo curiosas. Sonrió de medio lado cruzando los brazos recostándose a una roca detrás de ella.

Nodoka y Kasumi hablaban sonrientes en una esquina del estanque sin prestarle atención alguna a la situación cercana a ellas.

Akane miró el brazalete con interés dándose cuenta que dentro había un pequeño punto azul y como adorno tenía escrito "juntos por siempre". Confundida se colocó la joya en la muñeca derecha cerrándose de golpe al mismo tiempo que Shampoo y Ukyo. Un pequeño punto de un color específico empezó a centellear rápidamente al momento de haberse cerrado en sus muñecas.

-**Nabiki… ¿Qué es esto?- **preguntó la peli-azul algo extrañada tratando de quitárselo, pero, sin éxito alguno- **¿Por qué no me lo puedo quitar?- **

-**¡Shampoo tampoco poder quitárselo!- **haciendo esfuerzo en quitárselo sin poder conseguirlo.

-**¿Qué es esto?... ¿Por qué esa pequeña luz verde se enciende y se apaga?- **preguntó Ukyo mirando su muñeca y luego dirigiendo su confundida mirada hacía la castaña.

-**esos son brazaletes especializados…no traten de quitárselo por que será inútil… yo soy la única que tiene el control para hacerlo…-** explicó Nabiki enseñándoles un pequeño control con botones de diferentes colores- **esas pulseras no sólo la identifican como usuarias de este lugar…sino que también…-** apretó el botón de color púrpura y en un momento de silencio las tres chicas se miraron entre sí cuando escucharon un grito y paredes rompiéndose.

De pronto, atravesando la pared apareció Mousse con la mano estirada donde tenía un brazalete con un punto púrpura centelleando. Akane apenas y pudo agacharse esquivando al chico que sin poder evitarlo chocó contra Shampoo quien por el impuso cayó al estanque junto a él.

Quejándose de dolor, la joven amazona intentó reincorporarse sujetándose la cabeza con una mano y apoyándose con la otra desde atrás quedando parcialmente sentada.

-**Itte…eso doler… ¿Qué pasarle a Shampoo?- **preguntó algo aturdida abriendo los ojos apenas para darse cuenta que tenía al chico de los anteojos completamente mareado con la cara entre sus pechos.

Soltó un grito ensordecedor y en menos de un segundo tomó al pobre muchacho y estampándole un poderoso puñetazo en la mejilla, lo mandó a volar a través del techo como si fuera un cohete- **¡Pato tonto! ¡No volver a acercarse a Shampoo!- **replicó en voz alta algo sonrojada enrollándose nuevamente la toalla que por el accidente había volado hacía otro lado.

Akane y Ukyo miraban muy confundidas y sorprendidas todo lo acontecido, se miraron entre sí y luego se voltearon para ver a la sonriente castaña detrás de ellas.

-**Nabiki… ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- **exigió la peli-azul con el ceño algo fruncido- **¿Tú tuviste algo que ver con la aparición de Mousse?-**

**-Nabiki… ¿Qué significa todo esto?...no entiendo nada- **agregó Ukyo cruzando los brazos demostrando irritabilidad a todo el asunto.

La castaña se acomodó más ampliando su pequeña y malvada sonrisa- **tranquila chicas…es un utensilio muy bueno que logré conseguir…esos brazaletes poseen un sistema de electroimanes que están comunicados totalmente con otro imán específico…-** miró de reojo a las confundidas chicas que tenían gestos entre extrañeza y horror- **y debo suponer que ustedes ya saben en donde están esos imanes ¿ne?-**

Ukyo y Akane sintieron escalofríos recorrer sus espaldas al escuchar la breve explicación sabiendo perfectamente en donde estaban esos brazaletes.

A unos cuantos metros de allí, en el baño de hombres, todos miraban extrañados los agujeros que tenían forma de persona.

**-¿A dónde pudo haber ido Mousse?- **preguntó el chico de la coleta mirando curioso el agujero de la pared por donde pasó el chico de lentes- **de un momento a otro se puso de pie y atravesó las paredes como si algo lo estuviera llamando- **añadió estirando los brazos con pereza.

**-que se yo…espero y no se le haya ocurrido irse a espiar a las chicas en el baño- **espetó Ryoga con los brazos cruzados y una mirada seria- **si es así…lo mataré a golpes inmediatamente- **

**-Tendo-kun ¿no le parece agradable nuestra estadía en este lugar?- **preguntó Ghenma muy sonriente mirando a su compañero que asintió animado- **Nabiki tuvo una gran idea en traernos aquí- **agregó acomodándose y soltando un suspiro demostrando relajación.

**-y pensar que todo esto es gratis…mi muchacha como siempre teniendo grandes ideas- **mencionó Soun con ojitos brillosos muy agradecido con su segunda hija- **y ¿Qué dice usted Tofu?... debe estar muy contento de que por fin esté casado con Kasumi ¿na?- **interrogó colocando mirada picarona y codeando levemente al muy sonrojado hombre que sin decir nada comenzó a reír frenéticamente de lo nervioso que estaba.

Ranma y Ryoga miraron de reojo al trío de hombres queriendo en el fondo ahorcarlos, claro, como ellos no estaban pasando por la misma situación que ellos se encontraban de lo más felices disfrutando de su baño caliente.

-_**claro…dicen eso por que están a salvo de las locuras de Nabiki- **_se dijo mentalmente el chico de la coleta que cruzando los brazos se recostó en una de las piedras del estanque- _**estar casado con Akane me traerá muchos problemas…demo…-**_ dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro-_** ¿Qué estoy pensando?...ella me lo dijo…se arrepentía de todo…de soñar conmigo…de besarme…-**_ sonrojándose más y más mientras avanzaba con sus pensamientos siendo observado por un Ryoga algo desconcertado que lo miraba extrañado al verle la cara de idiota que había puesto en ese momento.

_**-me pregunto… si lo que dijo…fue verdad…como quisiera que no- **_sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidos con un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla que le hizo voltear el rostro pegando la cara en la roca detrás de él. Sacudió la cabeza frotándose la mejilla muy molesto-** ¡Ryoga! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!- **

El muchacho frente a él rascándose la mejilla tranquilamente haciéndose el inocente lo miró divertido- **pues quería comprobar si estabas distraído- **confesó sonriendo sarcásticamente haciendo enojar más al adolorido muchacho.

-­**¿Ah si?...imbécil… ¿Quieres pelear- **colocándose en posición de pelea en medio del estanque- **naturalmente te daré la paliza de tu vida-**

**-¡Ja! Presumido- **espetó Ryoga copiando las acciones de su compañero dispuesto a desatar una pelea y ser él, el ganador- **no se te hará fácil vencerme bakayaro…te derrotaré- **

Al instante en que se iban a atacar mutuamente, sus respectivos brazaletes comenzaron a centellear rápidamente. El de Ranma una luz azul y el de Ryoga una luz verde.

-**¿Qué rayos pasa?- **preguntó el chico de la trenza muy curioso tratando de quitarse la pulsera sin poder lograrlo- **kuso…no puedo quitarme esta cosa- **agregó mordisqueando el brazalete y jalándolo sin éxito.

De un momento a otro, Ranma sintió como le jalaban el brazo fuertemente y sin poder evitarlo empezó a correr hacía Ryoga que apenas pudo predecir el movimiento. El oji-azul dio un salto utilizando como sistema de apoyo el rostro del chico-cerdo dejándolo confundido y con una marca de un pie en medio de la cara.

-**¿!Qué esta pasando?!- **gritó exasperado el joven Saotome mientras atravesaba las paredes sin poder evitarlo tratando de detenerse, pero, le era imposible.

-**¡Idiota! ¡Fíjate por donde vas!- **reclamó el chico perdido poniéndose de pie con la huella en la cara muy molesto y al igual que su amigo, sintió un fuerte jalón- **¡¿Nani?!- **casi volando a través de las paredes en la misma dirección que Ranma.

Soun, Ghenma y Tofu se quedaron mirando la escena muy confundidos.

En segundos, se escucharon dos fuertes y ensordecedores gritos y del techo del gran establecimiento salieron volando dos jóvenes más con evidentes chichones en la cabeza.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Konnichiwa ^^U**_

_**Eh…supongo que querrán acribillarme ¿na?**_

_***Riendo nerviosa* en verdad me disculpo sinceramente…no tengo excusa…!perdónenme! *arrodillándose con ojitos de cachorrito abandonado* bueno…sinceramente me siento apenada por el largo tiempo que me tomé en aparecer, pero, la musa inspiradora me tiene abandonada, hasta el sol de hoy no ha regresado y esto fue lo mejor que pude lograr por ahora…se que el capítulo no tiene nada acción y…algo aburrido ^^U entiendo si quieren freírme en aceite muy caliente.**_

_**No les prometo regresar pronto, pero, haré todo lo posible para traer el siguiente capítulo lo antes posible y con algo de acción ^^ **_

_**Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo de algunos que a pesar del tiempo aún siguen aquí, pendientes de mi historia.**_

_**Carosensei, espero no quieras matarme XD yo se que esperabas más de mi pero…TT-TT musa traidora!!! XD**_

_**Bueno…sin más decir…estaré esperando sus furiosos comentarios queriendo ahorcarme *sacando escudo anti-regaños* asumiré mi castigo ^^U**_

_**Se cuidan mucho**_

_**Besos**_

_***Kane-chan***_


End file.
